


Зверюшка

by viva_la_704



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Орджинал, ангст, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 06:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_704/pseuds/viva_la_704
Summary: Не все лорды крови держат хьюманартов, и не всякий обрадуется получить в дар юного слепого человека.





	1. Живой подарок

…Лорд Ламорт слегка склонился перед гостем. Сам провел вампира в залу и усадил в кресло, где перед ним на столе уже лежала внушительная стопка бумаг.  
Когда все пункты договора были подписаны, он, наконец, смог перевести дух.  
— Я очень рад, что мы пришли к единому мнению в отношении Альянса. Это пойдет на пользу для обеих сторон! Сложные времена настали, как бы мне не хотелось верить в обратное! — произнес вампир, поднимая бокал.  
— Взаимно. — коротко ответил лорд Роквуд и недобро посмотрел на него. Уголок рта дернулся, но вампир все же поднес руку к лицу, тронул повязку на месте пустой глазницы, как будто за все время так и не смог привыкнуть как шрамы собирают щеку и губы в злобную гримасу.  
«Какой же он все-таки… Сидит как сыч в своих владениях и не поймешь что у него на уме, а ничего не поделаешь, с влиянием этого урода приходится считаться! — подумал дипломат, слегка касаясь бокалом бокала гостя».  
— Милорд у меня к вам небольшой подарок. На свой страх и риск я осмелился приобрести редкий экземпляр, надеюсь, он придется вам по вкусу.  
Он кивнул слуге и тот вышел, а когда вернулся, то держал под руку невысокую фигурку, закутанную в плащ с капюшоном. Лорд сделал знак, и слуга медленно снял с плеч человека одеяние. Роквуд нехотя посмотрел на нежно-розовое совершенно обнаженное тело хрупкого маленького создания.  
— Приятное маленькое дополнение в честь, того что мы наконец пришли к единому мнению! — вампир искренне улыбался, а его союзник недоумевающе смотрел на живой подарок. У человечка не было ни сосков, ни каких-либо наружных половых отличий и вампир даже не сразу понял, к какому полу принадлежит этот арт.  
Бело-розовое, словно отлитое из гипса тело на шейке перевязывала ярко-алая ленточка. Он искренне улыбался, как будто совершенно не стесняясь стоять под взглядами самых разных вампиров. Кто-то за спинами лордов восхищенно вздохнул, явно высоко оценивая работу куратора.  
— Альфред, вам не стоило. Я не любитель живых игрушек!  
— О! Пустяки! — тепло улыбнулся союзник: — Но все же, признаться, выбрал самого редкого и молоденького!  
— Он… мальчик? — нахмурившись, спросил Роквуд.  
Вампир махнул рукой и слуга заставил арта подойти к вампиру, так близко, что тот едва не коснулся босыми ногами ботинок. Одноглазый прищурился, рассматривая необычное создание, а человек, совершенно не боясь, смотрел прямо на него огромными подернутыми пеленой глазами. Лорд нахмурился еще больше, поднес руку к лицу и повел пальцами почти перед самыми глазами. Никакой реакции.  
— Он, что, слепой?!  
— Ну, а зачем хьюманарту зрение? — по лицу дипломата скользнула тень, но он быстро нашелся.  
Рассмеялся, показывая клыки, а потом пододвинулся поближе к лорду и негромко сказал, так, чтобы только он мог расслышать:  
— Да, конечно, он мальчик, но позвольте заметить, без всех этих нелепых особенностей… Вы же понимаете меня, милорд, человеческая физиология, особенно когда…  
— Благодарю вас, Альфред. Велите принести его плащ или что там у него! — он махнул рукой давая понять, что не намерен слушать все тонкости изготовления хьюманартов.  
Даритель замешкался, и глаза его заметались по залу, ища слугу. Того нигде не было и он виновато развел руками.  
«Скользкий ублюдок! И все эти псы. Дай им волю они прямо на столе его разложат! — с неприязнью подумал Роквуд, глядя на тонкие голые колени. — Какая мерзость! И ведь придется принять такой подарочек»!  
— Я рад, что он пришелся вам по вкусу. — улыбнулся даритель.  
Мальчик опустил голову, не зная, что ему делать дальше слегка оттянул ленту на шее, а потом опомнившись, замер, чуть склонив кудрявую головку.  
— Садись! — одноглазый указал на место рядом с собой, и слуга помог слепому усесться на край дивана.

Дальше разговор вампиров пошел о делах, а все присутствующие несколько расслабились. Разбились на группы по интересам, и лорд слышал, как некоторые позволяют себе обсудить живой подарок. До его острого слуха донеслись едва слышное перешептывания о том, что подобная игрушка действительно достойна только лорда и приобрести такую, нечего и мечтать, а другие выражали зависть ему, Роквуду, который без сомнения этой ночью насладится этой удивительной хрупкой куколкой. Он посмотрел на арта, но тот сидел спокойно, и только дыхание выдавало в нем живое существо.  
— Держи, прикройся! — он набросил на худенькие коленки край плаща.  
— О… спасибо… — мальчик поймал плотную ткань, не давая ей соскользнуть с колен.  
В этот момент Роквуд мог поклясться, что услышал разочарованный вздох за спиной. Человечек замешкался, но потом медленно потянул полу плаща вверх и потерся щекой о мягкий мех опушки. — Зверюшка… — едва слышно проговорил он.  
«Наивный дурачок»!  
Разговор продолжился, вампир иногда смотрел на юного мальчика, который изредка смущённо проводил по пушистой оторочке пальцами.

Когда он с хьюманартом вернулся с приема домой к ним подошел слуга.  
— Милорд, что прикажете делать с артом, которого вам подарили? — он склонился в поклоне.  
— Артом? А… Посели его куда-нибудь и присмотри за ним, пока все не уляжется, поживет у меня две-три недели и все! — отрезал вампир и ушел к себе.  
Спустя неделю должен был быть ответный визит, по случаю договора и Роквуд скрипнул зубами.  
«Опять разряженные господа во главе с Ламортом! Надо же было догадаться подарить мне хьюманарта?! К счастью это последний раз, а потом больше не придется никого звать.– он вздохнул».


	2. Ответный визит

Спустя неделю немногочисленная прислуга как могла, наводила блеск на поместье. Выметалась паутина из углов залы, которой не пользовались много лет, заблестели начищенные бронзовые светильники и весь небольшой замок, словно большой сонный зверь медленно просыпался после многолетней дремы.  
Роквуд терпеть не мог подобные мероприятия и успокаивал себя тем, что гостей будет всего пара десятков и больше ему не придется соглашаться на ответные визиты.  
«Скорей бы все закончилось! — подумал он, наблюдая из окна, как распахиваются ворота перед кортежем».

Рукопожатия с многочисленными гостями, казались нескончаемыми. Лорд Ламорт шутил и, кажется, вот-вот готов был пуститься в пляс от возможности наконец-то увидеть, как живет самый известный затворник.  
— У вас просто удивительно! Лес, эта дорога, по которой мы не без труда, нужно сказать, добрались к вам, Роквуд! А ваш замок, я и не мог предположить, что он столь богат. Все эти полотна, статуи! Почему вы никогда не устраиваете приемы?  
— С детства их ненавидел! — криво улыбнулся лорд, пожимая руку невыносимо воняющему сладким парфюмом незнакомому вампиру.  
— О! Понимаю! — притворно согласился дипломат.  
Когда, наконец, гости стали разъезжаться, и с официальной церемонией было покончено, он негромко спросил, так чтобы только хозяин дома мог его расслышать:  
— Милорд, вам пришелся по вкусу мой маленький подарок?  
— Благодарю вас, арт действительно хорош. — ответил хозяин.  
«Да я его даже больше не видел! — подумал он про себя. — А по его мнению я, как только приехал домой должен был наброситься на калеку. — Нужно спросить у Рейна как он. — отметил про себя Роквуд».  
— Я очень рад! — улыбнулся даритель и добавил: — Кстати, отличная ночь. Особенно здесь на природе. Я редко выбираюсь за город. — он подошел к приоткрытому окну и принялся рассматривать небольшой замковый сад  
— Там небольшой садик. Если желаете пройтись… — Роквуд сделал приглашающий жест, и гость с радостью принял приглашение.  
Неяркие фонарики скупо освещали дорожки. Два вампира прошлись к маленькому мраморному фонтану. Совершенную ночную тишину нарушала только чириканье птиц где-то рядом. Пташка, услышав шаги, смолкла и спустя несколько минут вновь начала свои незамысловатые трели.  
— Такой запах. Черт! — одноглазый глубоко вздохнул и ноздрей вновь коснулся неприятный слишком сильный для природы запах.  
— А! Может, мы не одни решили прогуляться в эту чудесную ночь, и Дорнис решил насладиться ароматом сада? — вампир чуть понизил голос и сказал усмехаясь: — Признаться, он сам пахнет как весьма внушительная клумба!  
Роквуд прислушался и поднял палец вверх, призывая гостя к молчанию.

Лорд чуть отодвинул невысокий пышный куст, где была спрятана от лишних глаз небольшая скамейка. Сначала он увидел тонкие бледные ножки, обутые в не новые сапоги склоненную кудрявую головку. Фонарь осветил голые исцарапанные плечи и перепачканную кровью шейку.  
— Лорд Роквуд, ну что там? — нетерпеливо спросил голос за спиной. Ламорт отвел пушистые ветки в сторону.  
— Сами смотрите! — вампир безжалостно примял куст и гость застыл, не веря своим глазам.  
— Э… Получается Дорнис тут был и… а у него вон кровь на шее и… — растерянно сказал враз растерявший былую веселость вампир. — О, даже так! Вы ведь не разрешали ему попробовать вашего арта?!  
— Что?! Позволить насиловать принадлежащего мне человека?! — Роквуд обернулся к нему и взгляд его был так красноречив, что Альфред замотал головой.  
— Я просто уточняю! Все бывает! — он примирительно поднял руки, словно сдаваясь на милость хозяину дома.  
— Какого дьявола, Альфред? Вы не видите?! — он вытащил всхлипывающего мальчика на свет, и по лицу гостя, пробежала тень. Маленький хьюманарт едва стоял на ногах. Он пытался прикрыться краями разорванной рубашки, но пальцы скользили по ткани, словно не зная, как следует поступать с простыми пуговицами, а широко раскрытые незрячие глаза и слегка приподнятые брови придавали бледному лицу недоуменно-испуганное выражение.  
Подоспел слуга, которому лорд поручил следить за артом. Он клялся, что просто вывел подопечного в сад, чтобы тот немного посидел на скамейке.  
— Вывел в сад? Во сколько? — сжал кулаки Роквуд.  
— В четверть одиннадцатого, милорд! — потупился он.  
— Сейчас час ночи. И где ты был все остальное время?!  
— Простите, милорд, я… — начал было оправдываться слуга, но лорд Ламорт не дал ему закончить.  
— Лорд Роквуд я сожалею. Виновник будет наказан по всей строгости! И если это, как мы думаем Дорнис, то… — он неприязненно смотрел на полуголого дрожащего мальчика со смесью жалости и недоумения.  
— Я… позвольте сказать, лорд Ламорт! — умоляюще пошептал слуга, глядя то на одного, то на другого лорда. — Господин Дорнис, я видел его, когда шел сюда. Он там в зале!  
— Отлично! — Роквуд широко улыбнулся, собирая шрам в гримасу. — Давай, веди!


	3. Нарушение гостеприимства

Вампир увидел идущего к нему лорда Роквуда весь съежился, забегал глазами по сторонам, а когда из-за спины лорда выступил слуга, держащий за руку едва одетого, прихрамывающего арта, и вовсе отступил на шаг назад.  
Лорд стиснул того за плечо, подталкивая мальчика к застывшему вампиру.  
— Это он? — спросил Роквуд арта.  
Человечек часто дрожал едва сдерживая слезы.  
— Даже человек легко узнает этот отвратительный запах! Говори! — велел он перепуганному хьюманарту.  
Тот тихо застонал и Роквуд понял, что слишком крепко сжимает тонкое плечико и ослабил хватку. Мальчик наконец кивнул, попятился назад от вампира и негромко заплакал. Дорнис непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Что вы хотите сказать, милорд? Слово человека… — он старался не смотреть в лицо лорда, но феромон не дал ему отвести взгляд.  
Он затряс головой, уголки рта задергались, как будто он вот-вот заплачет, а когда понял что не в силах противостоять сильной волне феромона, медленно опустился на колени.  
— Ты это сделал?  
— Д…да, мой лорд. — бесстрастно проговорил он глядя в лицо Роквуда.  
— А ты знал, что этот человек принадлежит мне?  
— Д… да… — наконец проговорил он.  
— Ты посмел покуситься в моем доме на мою собственность и я могу в присутствии этих свидетелей. — он слегка повел плечом на испуганно застывшую пару припозднившихся гостей. — Раздавить тебя как клопа!  
Вампир сглотнул, стараясь противостоять волне феромона, и все же смог оправдываться:  
— Простите, меня милорд, но откуда же мне знать что вот так… хьюманарт, и нельзя его тронуть. Всех артов можно!  
— Что ты сказал, мразь? — Роквуд стиснул зубы, не заботясь больше о том, что действие феромона может быть слишком сильным.  
Вампир заморгал белесыми глазами, широко открывая рот как выброшенная на берег большая рыба. Голос его стал похож на монотонную пластинку, словно из него вытянули всю краску и оставили только ровные, тесно подогнанные как кирпичики слова. Они как будто сами собой вырывались из губ, не давая ему солгать, безраздельно признавая власть более сильного вампира.  
— Он такой маленький и тепленький как зверек. Я ведь немного, совсем немножко с ним поиграл. Что ему сделается, всех артов готовят для этого.! — кажется, в голосе промелькнули нотки искреннего недоумения.  
— Всем ведь хочется попробовать такую игрушку, а не только лорду. — он облизал губы и сложил пальцы, так чтобы между большим и указательным было меньше дюйма. — Немножко…  
Лорд сжал кулак, и только теперь заметил на белоснежном воротничке маленькое бурое пятнышко крови.  
«Готовят… Могу представить как! — он обернулся и увидел, что слепой арт сидит прямо на полу нелепо вывернув ноги как лягушонок и закрывает уши перепачканными кровью пальцами». На его счастье он не мог слышать слова насильника.  
— Что стоишь? Уведи его! — негромко приказал он застывшему слуге и тот, очнувшись, подхватил арта под руки и едва ли не бегом потащил из залы.

— Вы вольны избрать наказание, Роквуд. Закон на вашей стороне. — поморщившись проговорил лорд Ламорт. — Нарушение гостеприимства, покушение на собственность и ее порча, и все это под самым носом у вас!  
Роквуд закрыл единственный глаз и глубоко вздохнул и протянул руку. Почувствовал, как с пальцев течет сила. Медленно нарастает и как удушливая волна затягивается как кокон, вокруг вампира. Тот дернулся. Скрюченные пальцы стали цепляться за горло, он дышал, хватая ртом воздух.  
— Я… компен… сирую! Пусти… те… — хрипел он таращась на лорда, а потом повалился на бок и спустя минуту затих.  
— Уберите его. Как проспится — отдам его под суд. Как вы сказали «закон на вашей стороне!».

Ему едва хватило сил проводить гостей до ворот.  
Лорд Ламорт, растерял всю свою веселость, сдержанно попрощался и по конец низко склонился перед хозяином замка.  
— Норд, я… позвольте мне так вас называть. Простите меня. Я поступил неразумно взяв этого предателя сегодня к вам. Никому не позволено подобное!  
— А… — вампир потер висок. — Благодарю. Надеюсь, вы выступите свидетелем?  
— Безусловно, милорд! Завтра с утра я весь в вашем распоряжении! — он вновь поклонился, и слуга распахнул перед ним дверцу экипажа.

На следующий день в городе их уже ждали. Вампир, был молодым, но уже довольно известным защитником. Он внимательно слушал, не выражая ни малейшего удивления.  
— Я понял вас, милорд. Как представитель закона могу сказать, что есть два варианта: первый — господин Дорнис выплачивает вам полную стоимость хьюманарта, и вы пожимаете руки, и второй — запрет на въезд в ваши владения., если я не ошибаюсь на пять лет… — нахмурился вампир. — Да, на пять лет.  
— Десять! — спокойно сказал Роквуд и лорд Ламорт кивнул вампиру.  
— Я тоже за десять лет. Учитывая все обстоятельства, полагаю, вы сможете использовать ваше влияние.  
— Пять лет плюс компенсация стоимости. Только так. — словно извиняясь вампир развел руками.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в деньгах, а самой лучшей компенсацией для меня будет, если этому скоту будет запрещен въезд в мои земли! — жестко сказал Роквуд.  
— Я постараюсь, милорд. — со вздохом проговорил вампир. — Сделаю все возможное.  
Он поклонился, провожая лордов.

Уже дома вампир хотел приказать привести к себе арта, но передумал.  
«Нужно посмотреть как Рейн его устроил. — он вышел из кабинета, поднялся по лестнице и ступил в недлинный коридор».  
«Будет забавно, если кто-то из слуг увидит, как я крадусь по собственному замку! — остановился, раздумывая, как нелепо он выглядит, стараясь не попадаться на глаза собственным слугам».  
Тихо прошел по коридору и прислушался к голосу, едва слышимому из-за толстой двери:  
— Может, сад хочешь сходить, там сегодня нет никого? Не хочешь? — голос принадлежал Рейну.  
— Так и будешь здесь сидеть весь день? Ну, сиди тогда. Я пойду к себе. — сказал слуга и судя по звуку шагов, пошел к двери.

Роквуд отступил за выступ стены, так что слуга не мог его увидеть.  
Через минуту шаги стихли. Он подошел к двери и, проклиная себя за нелепое для лорда крови любопытство, чуть приоткрыл ее.  
В узкой щели он увидел широкую кровать и в самом дальнем от двери уголке сидящего на постели арта. Тот прислушался, а когда понял, что остался один, всхлипнул, свернулся как котенок и прижал к груди цветную подушку. Вампир не видел его лица, но смог расслышать как человек тихонько плачет.

Роквуд прикрыл дверь и пошел к себе.  
«Каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы предлагать ему пойти в сад, после вчерашнего! Этот парень глупее чем я ожидал! — он позвонил в колокольчик и велел привести к себе Рейна».  
Сел в кресло и налил вина. Выпил, почти не чувствуя вкуса.  
«Как это не видеть ничего? — он прикрыл единственный глаз. — Кошмарная участь! Арты… Что же с ним делать»?


	4. Все исправить

Утром Роквуд велел позвать своего бывшего воспитателя.  
«Хоть он уже в возрасте, но всяко лучше присмотрит за артом, чем этот лентяй! — рассудил он».  
Рейн, когда лорд вызвал его к себе и сказал, что ему больше не придется следить за живым подарком, принял перевод на другую работу почти с радостью.  
— Позови Анриса, а потом приведешь слепого ко мне, и на этом твоя забота о нем будет закончена. — приказал Роквуд.  
— Да, милорд. — слуга бросился выполнять приказ.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, лорд с отвращением стащил повязку с пустой глазницы и бросил ее на стол. Сегодня она мешала сильнее обычного, казалось, что мягкая ткань специально топорщилась, но как он не пытался ее расправить, никак не подчинялась.  
«Перед кем мне красоваться сегодня! — он провел по криво зашитому глазу пальцем. — Одна радость, что закончились эти треклятые приемы, и я могу больше не видеть Ламорта с его прихлебателями»!  
Сквозь стекло он увидел, как Рейн бежит по дорожке к сидящему на скамейке старику. Пока он что-то объяснял ему, лорд невольно предался воспоминаниям

Давным-давно, когда он сам был еще ребенком, отец позвал его к себе в кабинет и представил немолодого высокого вампира.  
— Норт, поздоровайся с господином Анрисом. Он будет присматривать за тобой. — велел отец.  
— Здравствуйте. — сказал маленький вампир, пряча руки за спину. На манжете было небольшое пятнышко, и он знал, что отец обязательно заметит его, если не принять меры.  
— Приятно познакомиться, юный лорд. — вампир чуть улыбнулся.  
— Вот и хорошо, а то ты вечно норовишь пропадать где-нибудь целыми днями, а у меня нет времени заниматься пустяками! — подытожил отец, давая понять, что короткая аудиенция закончена.

Этот вампир оказался совершенно не похож на постоянно занятого отца. Анрис рассказывал ему интересные истории, учил ездить верхом и с ранней весны до глубокой осени, в свободное от визитов учителей время они пропадали в лесу или полях. Немолодой вампир любил уединение и своим примером привил юному воспитаннику любовь к природе, простой жизни, лишенной официальных выездов и приемов.  
— А почему у вас нет семьи? — как-то раз спросил мальчик.  
Он подошел к самому обрыву и с интересом наблюдал, как стрижи ловко ныряют в узкие норки на крутом берегу.  
— У меня был сын, но… — вампир склонил голову и светлые с проседью кудри скрыли лицо. — Он погиб, а после умерла и жена. — он вздохнул и поднял голову, глядя как ловкие охотники носятся за мошкарой.  
— Да…? Простите. Наверное я не должен был спрашивать. — мальчик немного смутился.  
— Ничего страшного. — вампир потрепал мальчика по каштановым волосам.  
— Уже вечер, пойдем домой?  
— Пойдемте. — согласился маленький вампир.  
По дороге домой он изредка посматривал на Анриса, но тот был погружен в свои мысли.

Вскоре негустой лес сменился поляной, а сразу за ней начиналась хорошо знакомая, довольно широкая тропа. На поляне были две женщины со странными корзинами, они первыми увидели вампиров и слегка поклонились.  
Анрис кивнул им в ответ и те продолжили свое занятие, склонились к самой траве, как будто высматривая там кого-то.  
— Анрис, а что они делают? — заинтересовался мальчик.  
— Должно быть собирают ягоды. — ответил он.  
— А потом едят их? — маленький лорд чуть обернулся на женщин.  
— Да едят. Прямо так или готовят что-нибудь, варенье или, может, пирог пекут.  
— Ого! Как сложно все у людей! А что такое «варенье» и «пирог»?  
Наставник улыбнулся и принялся рассказывать мальчику значение новых слов.  
Когда они уже почти подошли к дому Норд увидел небольшое деревцо все усыпанное мелкими плодами. Протянул руку и сорвал твердое яблочко с едва красноватым бочком.  
— Анрис, а что будет, если я откушу кусочек? — вдруг спросил он. — Я умру? Я же вампир и не должен есть такое?  
— Ну что ты! Просто для нас это невкусно! — воспитатель улыбнулся.  
— А пахнет приятно! Травой и деревом… — он примерился, и словно опасаясь, прокусил жесткий бок клыком. В рот брызнул незрелый вязкий сок.  
— Фу! Как люди такое едят — оно ужасно кислое! — он скривился с опаской глядя на коварный фрукт.  
— Ну, люди едят их осенью, а сейчас еще только июнь. Не время пока для яблок! — улыбнулся Анрис, стараясь сдержать смех.  
— Уфф! Хотел бы я посмотреть, как они это делают! — мальчик наморщился и недоверчиво глядя на учителя.

От воспоминаний его оторвал стук в дверь. Старик с белоснежными волосами чуть склонился перед своим господином. Лорд прошел ему навстречу и обнял худые плечи.  
Он еще в юности перерос Анриса, а теперь и вовсе возвышался над ним почти на голову.  
— Анрис, ну что ты! Не надо мне кланяться! — он слегка поддержал старого учителя под локоть. Тот отмахнулся.  
— Норд, я еще не настолько стар, чтобы меня водили, придерживая под локти. Мне вполне хватает и трости!  
Лорд усадил старого вампира на диван.  
— Как ты? — просто спросил Роквуд.  
Старик улыбнулся, доброй и открытой улыбкой, чуть показались притупившиеся клыки и тряхнул пушистым облаком окончательно поседевших волос.  
— Все хорошо, мой мальчик. Я вполне бодрый, а на палку не обращай внимания, я ее таскаю с собой просто для солидности! — пошутил он.  
— Раз шутишь, значит и впрямь все хорошо! — Роквуд и сам улыбнулся.

— Ты помнится, говорил мне, что я держу тебя только из жалости?  
— Что вы, что вы, милорд! Как я мог так сказать лорду крови?! — старый вампир даже на миг выпустил свою трость, глядя на бывшего воспитанника.  
— Я же просил не называть меня так. — напомнил ему лорд, а после добавил: — Анрис, у меня есть к тебе дело. Мне хьюманарта подарили, лорд Ламорт выбрал самого экзотического, да вдобавок еще и слепого! — вампир запустил руку в каштановые волосы.  
— Слепого? — удивился старик, глядя на бывшего воспитанника выцветшими голубыми глазами.  
— Здесь-то он попал в самую точку! — в голосе послышалась ирония. — Не портить же праздник в честь подписания договора, тем, что подарок будет в ужасе от такого красивого хозяина! А этот слепой дурачок даже улыбался!  
— Я знаю, Рейн всем разболтал. — старик немного смутился. — И про ночь в саду тоже.  
— Он больше не будет присматривать за ним. Не думал, что этот парень окажется таким идиотом! — резко сказал лорд.  
— Я не знаю, что мне с ним делать, Анрис? — спросил он больше сам себя, но старик все же ответил.  
— Что пожелаете, вы же лорд крови.  
— Анрис! Ты помнишь, как я, после этой истории, все же купил арта? — он указал на пустую глазницу.  
— Помню, мой лорд. Вы можете делать все, что захотите со своим подарком. — добавил старый вампир. Он спокойно смотрел выцветшими глазами на обожженную серебром щеку.  
«Что пожелаю… да уж»!

В дверь постучали. Слуга открыл дверь и почти втолкнул невысокого человека в кабинет.  
Тщедушный хьюманарт был одет в слишком свободную рубашку с закатанными рукавами, а на немного вытертых штанах на колене лорд рассмотрел аккуратный тонкий шовчик потайной штопки. Ботинки, кажется, были по размеру, но тоже не слишком новые, с уже порядком поцарапанными носами.  
— Что-нибудь еще, милорд?  
— Почему он одет в такие странные обноски? — обратился он к Рейну.  
— Милорд, та одежда… которую дал слуга господина Ламорта, пришла в негодность. А потом, вы ведь приказали мне присмотреть за ним пару недель, а после… кажется, на ферму крови хотели его отправить? — немного непонимающе ответил слуга. — Так, зачем тратить деньги?  
— Я этого не говорил, Рейн! Иди! — сказал вампир, а когда тот закрыл за собой дверь обратился к арту.  
— Давай сюда, на голос иди! — велел Роквуд.  
— Вот он, ты ведь его не видел еще? — лорд обернулся к Анрису.  
Старый вампир поднялся и, забыв рядом с диваном свою трость, как мог быстро подошел к мальчику. Он посмотрел сперва на арта, потом на лорда, а после тряхнул белоснежной шапкой волос, и, не веря своим старым глазам, часто заморгал. Когда он вновь обернулся к бывшему воспитаннику, во взгляде старика было вполне ожидаемое для Роквуда выражение.  
— Как похож… надо же человек, а так похож! — бормотал он, едва трогая пушистые светло-пепельные волосы. Хьюманарт вздрогнул и попятился назад.  
— Да, только постарше немного. — подтвердил лорд. — Ты когда-то давно показывал мне портрет. Я запомнил.  
— Не бойся, не бойся, детка! Как тебя зовут? — спрашивал старик, и лорд мог поклясться, что увидел слезы в глазах старого воспитателя.  
Старик довел мальчика до дивана, но маленький хьюманарт кажется, еще больше испугался такого внимания. Он сел на самый краешек и боялся дышать от соседства обоих вампиров.

За дверью послышались шаги, голоса, и раздался короткий настойчивый стук. Никто из слуг никогда не позволял себе подобного.  
— Войдите! — громко велел лорд, но стук повторился.  
Роквуд нехотя поднялся и сам распахнул дверь. К удивлению на пороге он увидел Ламорта. Слуга-вампир за его спиной виновато развел руками.  
— Милорд, прошу прощения за визит без приглашения! Позвольте мне отнять только минуту вашего драгоценного времени! — лорд, кажется и впрямь сожалел, что не предупредил о визите заранее.  
— Прошу. — сухо сказал Роквуд, проводя гостя в кабинет.  
Взгляд Ламорта скользнул по старику-вампиру и остановился на нелепо одетом маленьком человечке.  
— О, и этот здесь! Это просто отлично! — он обернулся к приоткрытой двери и сделал рукой приглашающий жест, как будто поманил кого-то из коридора, кого присутствующие в кабинете не могли видеть. Повинуясь зову в комнату вошли два арта.  
Похожие друг на друга как две капли воды, близнецы были одеты в совершенно одинаковые наряды. Темно-каштановые кудрявые волосы оттеняли легкий румянец щек, а синие костюмы только добавляли фигуркам еще больше изящества. Единственное что у этих мальчиков было разное это тонкие, причудливо повязанные платки на шейках. У того, который стоял справа он был ярко-голубой, а у того, что слева — лиловый. Они заученно смотрели в пол, как безукоризненно выдрессированные комнатные собачки.  
Роквуду стало смешно, он уселся на прежнее место и взгляд невольно упал на лежащую рядом повязку.  
«Даже лучше, что я без нее! Забавно будет посмотреть, как эти разряженные куколки испугаются! — он улыбнулся и глядя на аккуратные головки артов, вдруг понял, что кудри на голове этих мальчиков результат работы умелых щипцов для завивки».  
«Может и у этого тоже волосы завиты? Хм… вроде не похоже… — он опустил взгляд на боязливого белокурого арта». Тот без сомнения узнал голос лорда, незрячие глаза казалось, смотрели куда-то сквозь гостя, как будто он хотел, но не мог увидеть его.

— Милорд, — Альфред перевел дух, собираясь с мыслями. — Я пришел еще раз засвидетельствовать вам мое почтение, и позвольте… — он слегка подтолкнул к дивану близнецов.  
— Примите этих удивительных мальчиков в дар! Они, только взгляните, какие славные! Я купил их прямо сегодня, посмотрите они два брата! Только подумайте, милорд, сколь редко можно увидеть таких красивых человеческих близнецов! — лорд потрепал левого арта по нежной щеке.  
— Ну, смотрите, это теперь ваш хозяин! Он лорд крови и вы должны хорошенько служить ему, как я вас учил! Ну! — он чуть сжал ключицы сквозь рубашечки.  
Арты совершенно синхронно подняли головки и с опаской взглянули на сидящего перед ними Роквуда. Тот смотрел прямо на них.  
По красивым фарфоровым личикам пробежала тень страха, левый арт жалобно посмотрел на правого, вероятно старшего брата. Тот обнял младшего за плечо, и они вдвоем отступили на шаг от дивана, где сидел страшный одноглазый вампир.  
Роквуд рассмеялся, и арты еще больше смутились, попятились назад, но Альфред успел вовремя. Его феромон слегка коснулся их, и близнецы застыли покорно и безучастно глядя на того, кого мгновение назад боялись.  
— Альфред, вы, правда, полагаете, что мне не хватит этого? — он кивнул на съежившегося слепого.  
— Милорд, я заберу его и отдам обратно куратору! — с улыбкой сказал Ламорт. — Раз уж я косвенно виноват в этом нелепом инциденте. Позвольте мне все исправить!  
Белокурый человечек вцепился в рукав рубашки хозяина и от упоминания куратора из незрячих глаз побежали слезы, Роквуд мельком взглянул на него и вздохнул.  
— После всего, после Дорниса и… — продолжил Ламорт, указывая на арта рядом с вампиром. — Зачем он вам, милорд? — он продолжил: — А эти близнецы, великолепны! И ни у кого больше нет, и вряд ли будут подобные хьюманарты!  
Роквуд взглянул на старого учителя. Тот молчал, тревожно глядя на него, а арт подтянул колени к груди и изо всех сил вцепился ему в плечо, как будто боялся, что даритель прямо сейчас силой потащит его обратно к куратору.  
— Альфред, я не мастер дипломатии и скажу просто. — медленно проговорил одноглазый. — Мы подписали взаимовыгодные договоры, объединив в нелегкое время наши силы. Это очень хорошо. Вы подарили мне хьюманарта. — он кивнул на белокурую головку, почти прижавшуюся к плечу. — Благодарю вас за это, но умоляю не надо больше подарков! И тем более этих перепуганных человечков, которых нужно постоянно подавлять феромоном, чтобы они не тряслись от страха перед хозяином!  
Лорд Ламорт казалось, был смущен, но быстро нашелся:  
— Простите меня… Я… был глупцом, что вот так… без приглашения… — он бросил взгляд на застывших близняшек, и они стали понемногу приходить в себя.  
— Да. — спокойно сказал Роквуд.  
— Тогда позвольте откланяться, милорд. — Альфред подхватил мальчиков под локти и двинулся к двери.  
— Всего доброго, Ламорт и благодарю за заботу. — сказал лорд ему в след.  
В этот раз дверь, словно по волшебству открылась, а слуга вовремя нашелся. Спрятал поднос с бокалами за спину и с поклоном проводил гостя вместе с хьюманартами из кабинета.

Вампиры молчали, а слепой так и сидел, вцепившись в плечо хозяина.  
— Давай, отпусти милорда. — попросил его Анрис.  
Ему не без труда удалось разжать пальчики, и он взглянул на лорда.  
— Простите его, мой лорд. — попросил старик. — Он, просто боялся, что вы его к куратору отправите.  
— Не за что прощать. Любой бы испугался на его месте! — отозвался Роквуд.


	5. Альни

Старый Анрис теперь почти все время проводил с хьюманартом. Слепой сначала боялся вампира, потом стал понемногу отходить от пережитого, но так и не начал разговаривать. Человек молчал, а старик делал вид, что не замечает этого и вместо того, чтобы заставить его говорить, сам вдохновенно рассказывал истории. Однажды все же спросил его:  
— Скажи, как тебя зовут? Я даже не знаю, как мне называть тебя, детка?  
Арт протянул руку к столику. На нем лежала раскрытая книга, а рядом небольшой блокнот с истертым переплетом. Пальцы прошлись по корешку, и он нащупал рядом короткий карандашик, сглотнул, как будто не мог решиться, и открыл блокнот. На листе появились крупные буквы с небольшим наклоном сложившиеся в слово «Альни».  
— Альни?! Тебя зовут Альни! — обрадованно проговорил Анрис, но потом замер пораженный догадкой:  
— Получается, ты раньше видел? Как же иначе ты бы научился писать?  
Арт весь съежился и сел подальше от старика и найдя плед, укрылся им почти с головой.  
— Но как?! Почему ты ослеп? Это твой куратор сделал что-то с тобой? — никак не мог удержаться от множества вопросов старый вампир.  
Он протянул руку, желая слегка подбодрить мальчика, но задержал ее, так и не тронув светлые кудри. Арт почувствовал движение, сам нерешительно пододвинулся поближе к худому вампиру и уткнулся в плечо.  
— Альни, детка, не плачь! Ну что ты… — старик обнял его и долго сидел не двигаясь пока арт не успокоился. — Все хорошо, здесь тебя никто не обидит.

— Писать умеет. Забавно. — сказал Роквуд, когда старый воспитатель передал ему эту историю  
— Я думаю, он недавно лишился зрения. Скорее всего, Альфред и велел подобрать такого арта, чтобы не испугался меня, а уж кураторы своего не упустят. — вампир задумался и отпил кровь из бокала.  
— Милорд, могу я ходить с ним на прогулки? — осторожно спросил Анрис.  
— Хоть на всю ночь! — махнул рукой хозяин. — Зачем ты спрашиваешь у меня разрешение на подобные пустяки?  
— Купи ему одежды теплой, вместо этих тряпок. Скоро зима. — сказал ему вслед Роквуд, когда старый учитель уже закрывал за собой дверь.

Теперь он стал часто видеть из окна Анриса. Тот гулял, опираясь одной рукой на трость, а другой на плечо невысокого человечка, закутанного в довольно теплую для начала осени одежду. Старый вампир что-то ему рассказывал, а мальчик внимательно слушал его.  
— Ну вот и нашлось для Анриса дело! — Роквуд отошел от окна.  
На следующий вечер, выйдя в парк, он услышал, как его старый воспитатель говорил своему подопечному.  
— Видишь, как мы с тобой далеко забрались! Смотри, Альни, это яблоня! Вот потрогай ее, дай ручку! Потрогай, какие яблоки, те самые, которые ты ел вчера!  
Подошел ближе и сквозь листву рассмотрел, как старый вампир осторожно кладет руку подопечного на низкую ветку.  
— Вот видишь, а ты боялся выходить из комнаты! — он слегка тронул мальчика за плечо, и хоть тот не мог видеть улыбнулся арту.  
«Наверное, решил накормить его яблоками, что ж теперь-то самое время для них! — усмехнулся Роквуд, припомнив как давным-давно, сам попробовал незрелый плод».

На следующий день он получил письмо. Тонкий почерк канцелярского работника сообщал, что его требование о десятилетнем запрете пребывания на его землях удовлетворено и с господина Дорниса дополнительно будет взыскана полная стоимость хьюманарта, принадлежащего ему. Господин Дорнис будет выслан из его владений под конвоем, сразу после получения лордом Нордом Роквудом компенсации за ущерб, нанесенный его собственности.  
Вампир удивленно приподнял бровь, когда взгляд ухватился за витиеватые цифры.  
«Вот сколько может стоить подобный арт… А ведь его так легко сломать! — вспомнил как старик вампир осторожно разжимает пальцы мальчика, который вцепился в его плечо».  
«Не разговаривает, так на это Ламорт ответил бы что арту и голос не нужен! Зачем, если и так его можно использовать! — Роквуд задумался, и у него возникла интересная мысль. Вечером он позвал к себе Анриса и велел ему привести человека к себе».  
«Свежий воздух лечит! — вампир подошел к высокому окну и залюбовался игрой теплого осеннего солнца с пожелтевшей листвой».  
На скамье рядом с окном лежал тонкий хлыст для верховой езды и он взял его в руку, припоминая как в прошлую прогулку верхом сам принес его сюда.  
Старый вампир с опаской смотрел на хлыст в руке лорда, когда тот обернулся к двери.  
— Зачем вам это? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Хочу попользоваться наконец, своей собственностью. — спокойно отозвался Роквуд, стараясь придать лицу как можно больше равнодушия.  
Старик смотрел на бывшего воспитанника, перепуганными светлыми глазами.  
— Но… вы же… — начал было он, но Роквуд прервал его:  
— Анрис, ну ты-то знаешь меня почти сорок лет! Я проедусь верхом и его с собой возьму!  
Старик ушел и вскоре вернулся, ведя слепого за руку.  
— Милорд, вы думаете это хорошая идея? — спросил он, подводя хьюманарта к хозяину.  
— А с чего бы ей быть плохой? — он взял со стола перчатки и подошел к арту.  
— Свежий воздух творит чудеса, так ты говорил мне в детстве. Может это и с людьми работает? — напомнил он старому воспитателю и тот не нашел, что возразить.  
— Пошли. — вампир сжал плечо человека и повел за собой.

Арт спотыкался и один раз чуть не упал, но сильная рука перехватила его под локоть. Они пришли на конюшню, и пока конюхи седлали высокого темно-гнедого коня, Роквуд смотрел на худенького еще слабого от кровопотери мальчика, тот казался еще тоньше и бледнее.  
«И как вообще пьют кровь артов? — подумал про себя он. — Он же не протянет и пары недель, если дать себе волю! На фермах, кровь собирается от разных доноров, а тут от одного человека, да еще и такого тщедушного»!  
Наконец слуга справился и подвел оседланного коня.  
— Смотри. Это мой конь. — он взял руку слепого и положил на широкий лоб. Арт держал руку, не зная что делать дальше.  
— Его можно погладить. — сам провел рукой слепого по лошадиной щеке вниз к бархатным ноздрям. Конь фыркнул и мальчик отдернул бы ладонь, если бы Роквуд ее не удержал. Он вел рукой человека по лошадиной шее, медленно ослабляя хватку и наконец, человек сам несколько раз провел рукой по гладкой блестящей шерсти. Жеребец переступил копытами и от этого движения большого животного, слепой все же отдернул руку.  
К ним подошел конюх и придержал коня за повод, давая лорду сесть в седло.  
— Давай его сюда. — велел Роквуд.  
Слуга долго примерялся, не решаясь дотронуться до человека, а потом осторожно как будто он мог рассыпаться от малейшего ветерка, поднял, как берут на руки девушку, слегка подкинул вверх и ловко усадил спереди на седло.

Альни растерялся, чтобы не коснуться случайно хозяина, прижал руки к груди. Роквуд тронул поводья, и конь легко пошел через ворота конюшенной ограды по широкой тропинке.  
«Как высоко от земли.! Если я упаду? — мальчику стало не по себе».  
Словно в ответ на его мысли вампир поймал ладони арта и положил на луку седла.  
— Держись здесь, чтобы не свалиться! — велел голос из-за спины и мальчик невольно обернулся. — Но не вцепляйся слишком.  
Конь шел шагом, седло чуть двигалось на широкой спине в такт движениям, и Альни стал понемногу привыкать к этому огромному сильному животному.  
Роквуд склонился к арту, так чтобы тот не почувствовал.  
«Пахнет приятно, но не кровью, а чем-то другим… — он направил коня по узкой тропинке, так чтобы склоненные ветви почти касались его головы».  
Мальчик это почувствовал и когда волосы тронул тонкий прутик, неловко протянул к нему руку, но тот выскользнул из рук, цепляясь за кудри.  
— А ты ведь не так давно стал слепым? — спросил вампир как будто сам себя.  
Арт смущенно опустил руку и снова вцепился в седло. Губы дрогнули, а пальцы чуть тронули короткие прядки жесткой черной гривы.  
«Анрис знает меня с того времени, когда я был моложе этого человечка, а подумал что я не шучу. Как будто за мной когда-то водилось подобное! — он посмотрел на худые руки арта, заметил на запястье синяк, похожий на то, как если бы кто-то сильно схватил его руку».  
«Дорниса работа! Вот ублюдок! — он коснулся коня хлыстом, а жеребец, казалось только и ждал этого и рванул с места, так что пришлось немного натянуть поводья».  
Арт изо всех сил сжал коленями лошадиные бока и еще сильнее впился пальцами в гриву.  
— Боишься? — Роквуд улыбнулся, останавливая коня.  
Арт весь съежился и часто дышал, как будто ему прозрачным осеннем вечером не хватало воздуха.  
— Да не дам я тебе свалиться! — он сильно сжал свободной рукой худой живот, Альни закусил губу и зажмурился. - Держись лучше за гриву.  
«Десять лет этот Дорнис не сможет находиться на моих землях, вся его родня живет здесь. — лорд криво ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. — Легко отделался, ублюдок, а ведь сразу пошли слухи о том, что за подобное с лихвой бы хватило оплаты и четверти цены этого дурачка! — он взглянул на испуганного хьюманарта».  
«Нужно было этого Дорниса прямо там и прикончить, а не разводить эти законности. Хорошо хоть человека не заставили привести в суд и показывать всем как именно и куда им попользовались! — подумал он».  
Конь вновь пошел рысью и в этот раз арт вздрагивал меньше. Поняв, что хозяин не собирается прямо сейчас вцепиться в шею, он как мог, старался приспособиться к широкому размашистому ходу жеребца.  
Вскоре гнедой вынес всадников на берег живописно заросшего огромного пруда. Роквуд спешился и повел коня в поводу, а Альни остался сидеть, как и положено, уже не прижимаясь к самой передней луке седла.  
— Сиди пока, только руки не отпускай! Можешь даже представить себя лордом крови вроде меня! — сказал вампир.

На берегу, почти у самой воды, росла высокая старая ива. Кончики тонких гибких ветвей образовали подобие шатра, под сень которого шагнул лорд, ведя за собой коня. Темно-гнедая морда раздвинула ветви, и сидящий в седле арт оказался словно за занавесом из длинных ветвей с наполовину пожелтевшими листьями.  
Он повернул голову, словно хотел рассмотреть необычное дерево, и даже протянул руку и на этот раз без труда коснулся целой завесы из ветвей перед самым лицом. Долго изучал тонкие прутики, осторожно гладил длинные листья, а после немного осмелел, поднял руки стараясь понять насколько много вокруг ветвей. Роквуд наблюдал, как неловко двигаются пальцы и наконец, мальчик вздохнул и вновь опустил ладони на седло.  
— Это плакучая ива. — сказал Роквуд и человек чуть склонил голову.  
— Давай, перекидывай ногу. — велел он и как только мальчик подчинился легко снял его с седла. Альни коснулся, было плеч хозяина, но сразу же отдернул руки, повернул раскрытые ладони, как будто извиняясь за свою неловкость.  
— А… — вампир махнул рукой, привязал коня к короткой толстой ветке и подошел к самой воде.  
На довольно крутом берегу пруда он остановился, стаскивая повязку с глаза.  
«Быть слепым от рождения не так страшно, по крайней мере не знаешь чего лишен! — подумал он наблюдал, как арт немного отошел от коня и держится за низко свисающие ветви».  
«Головой крутит, как будто надеется что-то рассмотреть. — он отвел взгляд, глядя на заходящее солнце».  
Роквуд сидел так довольно долго, не глядя на живую игрушку, а когда повернул голову мальчик так и стоял там же где он его оставил, только руки уже не сжимали ивовые ветви. Вампир расправил плащ на траве и разлегся на нем.  
— Альни, подойди! — позвал он арта.  
Человек от звука имени вздрогнул, отходя на пару шагов назад.  
— Иди сюда. — снова позвал его вампир.  
Мальчик все же двинулся на голос. Прошел с десяток маленьких шагов и вампир вновь позвал его, давая знак, куда нужно двигаться:  
— Давай, еще столько же шагов осталось.  
Арт боязливо шел слегка выставив перед собой руки и под конец едва не упал, если бы Роквуд не сжал протянутую руку усаживая его на самый край плаща.  
— Здесь посиди. — сказал он.  
Вампир любил яркие осенние закаты, приподнялся на локте, долго смотрел на зубчатую кромку леса, за которую медленно опускалось солнце.  
— Это озеро?.. Там озеро? — тихий голос человека оторвал Роквуда от мыслей и он даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Это большой пруд, его еще до моего отца вырыли на месте нескольких ручьев. — ответил вампир и обернулся к арту. Тот, кажется, сам не понял, что впервые после долгого молчания произнес слова и даже коснулся губ, не веря сам себе.  
— Давай, пошли к воде. — лорд поднялся и протянул арту руку. Слепой не с первого раза, нашел ладонь и поднялся с земли, послушно следуя за хозяином.  
На берегу он медленно опустился на колени, касаясь кончиками пальцев пробивающейся из-под опавших листьев травы, а потом погрузил сразу обе ладони в холодную осеннюю воду. Зачерпнул прозрачную воду ладонями, кажется, не замечая холода.  
— И не холодно тебе? — вампир смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Немного.  
— Уже темнеет, пора ехать обратно.  
По дороге домой Роквуд спросил мальчика: — Что произошло с тобой, раз ты недавно стал слепым?  
— После того, как у нас был… тот господин, который подарил меня вам, куратор стал каждый вечер закапывать мне какие-то капли в глаза. Они больно щипали, а потом… вот так получилось.  
— Он не сказал зачем? — спросил вампир, хоть догадывался.  
— Сказал, что так я буду стоить еще дороже. — тихо ответил арт.  
— Да уж! Я бы вообще запретил создавать подобные игрушки! — хмыкнул Роквуд. — Ты все же живое… существо. Черт…  
Альни едва слышно вздохнул, соглашаясь с новым хозяином.

Путь обратно казался длиннее. Сперва конь шел шагом и лорд не торопил его, но когда они выехали на ровную довольно широкую дорогу, он пустил жеребца рысью. Арт сначала неуклюже болтался в седле, но потом все же сообразил что от него требуется и сел поближе к хозяину.  
На крыльце их встретил Анрис. Старик стоял, опершись о резные мраморные перила и Роквуд подумал, что тот так и не заходил в дом, тревожась за подопечного.  
— Вас так долго не было, вот я и вышел встретить. — оправдываясь за беспокойство сказал старый вампир.  
— Да все с ним в порядке, держи своего питомца! — Роквуд поставил Альни на землю, так что тот даже не успел испугаться.


	6. Мягкая игрушка

Все многочисленные ясные дни лорд старался по вечерам выбираться на верховые прогулки и стал брать нового арта с собой. Мальчик был молчаливым и тихим, но все же долгие прогулки приносили в его жизнь разнообразие.  
Лорд часто наблюдал за тем, как человек, совсем недавно потерявший зрение пытается ориентироваться. Он немного привык, но бывало, спотыкался, а один раз даже попав ногой в незаметную ямку, засыпанную листьями, упал, ударившись лбом о невысокую ветку.  
— Давай, поднимайся. — вампир протянул ему руку. Арт встал, потирая лоб, но сделав пару шагов, зажмурился, кусая губы.  
— Простите… — он подошел к хозяину и наконец, вцепился в холодную кожу перчатки.  
— Я раньше ведь не падал и вот… — он тихонько шмыгнул носом.  
Роквуд усадил его на старое поваленное дерево, больше походившее на скамью и заставил пошевелить ногой.  
— Если можешь двигать ногой значит нет перелома. Ты подвернул ногу, это не страшно. — сказал он. — Нужно отвезти тебя домой.  
Роквуд задумался, но арт как будто прочитал его мысли быстро заговорил, потирая место удара на лбу:  
— Мы ведь только приехали, хозяин, может не надо домой? Вы, наверное, желаете здесь побыть. Не стоит из-за меня прерывать прогулку! Мне совсем-совсем не больно, правда!  
— Врешь своему лорду? — вампир чуть толкнул кончиком хлыста лодыжку и Альни ойкнул.  
— Нет-нет, что вы я не вру! Не больно, только чуть-чуть, но это не страшно! — начал протестовать арт, невольно потирая наливающуюся шишку. В этот момент он выглядел так перепугано и наивно, что Роквуд смог улыбнуться.  
Он приметил большой белый гриб, неохотно выглядывающий из покрывала палых желтых листьев. Вампир склонился, аккуратно выкрутил его из укрытия, отряхнул от земли и положил в руку арту.  
— Ладно, сиди здесь, а пока скажи мне, что это такое?  
— Это гриб… наверное? Не знаю, я их только на картинках раньше видел. — неуверенно сказал Альни и поднял на хозяина незрячие глаза.  
— Гриб, тут то уж ты правду сказал. — вампир сел рядом.  
Край поляны словно нависал над оврагом, внизу отливалась закатным солнцем извилистая река. Изредка пролетали стрижи, которые хватали нерасторопных поздних мошек, когда те, пользуясь теплым вечерним солнцем, летели погреться в последних лучах осени.  
«Хорошо… — Роквуд глубоко вдохнул холодеющий вечерний воздух. — Скоро зима, жаль верхом не поездишь, но всему свое время и занятие. — посмотрел на человека, который осторожно нюхал крепкую темную шляпку».  
Он сунул руку в карман и к удивлению нащупал в самой глубине маленькую помятую коробочку. Вытащил ее и обнаружил сильно потрепанный коробок. Уже было не различить названия изготовителя и адреса, но почти полсотни спичек были в полном порядке.  
Рядом с местом, где он нашел гриб, отыскались еще четыре, не такие большие, но зато без единого места подточенного червями и мухами.  
Старая ветка и небольшая охапка хвороста легли кучей перед бревном и Роквуд чиркнул спичкой. Огонь долго не хотел загораться, но наконец, пламя тронуло языком тонкие прутики.  
— Как будто камин, только на улице. — восторженно произнес мальчик. — Так интересно… круглый камин.  
Он прихрамывая обошел вокруг, протянул пальцы к огню, так, словно хотел потрогать пламя, а потом тихонько сел на место, но так и не выпустил из рук белый гриб.  
— Анрис часто мне рассказывал про людей, про их странную еду и про многие способы приготовления. Как-то я ел мясо, запеченное на углях — было неплохо. — Роквуд нашел себе самую длинную палку и слегка пошевелил ветки, переворачивая их не прогоревшей стороной к пламени.  
— Мясо… — как эхо сказал Альни и тихо вздохнул.  
— Да, как раз зарезали теленка.  
Костер разгорелся. Щелкнула прогоревшая ветка и Роквуд подкинул еще хвороста.  
— О… — арт недоумевающе смотрел прямо перед собой.  
— А ты думал, я полакомился твоим соплеменником?  
— Да. — тихо отозвался мальчик. — Раз кровь, то и все остальное, наверное…  
— Глупости! Кровь это кровь, а вот есть разумных существ по мне недопустимо! — вампир поморщился, от такой мысли.

— Знаете, а кажется, что перед глазами немного, такие… как будто блики красноватые.  
— Когда на огонь смотришь? — Роквуд снял повязку и сунул ее в карман.  
— Да, но когда я отворачиваюсь от костра, то снова ничего нет.  
— Даже не знаю что лучше. — скептически сказал лорд.  
Он срезал тонкую палочку и содрал с нее кору, отчистил грибы от пленки на шляпке и добела выскреб ножки. Нанизанные на прут грибы, словно сами просились на угли и он поднес их к лицу, вдыхая тонкий аромат.  
«Попробую запечь их. Такие грибы отлично пахнут от огня. — он пристроил прут с краю над углями».  
Грибы вскоре подрумянились, и мальчик принюхался, как будто проголодался.  
— Держи, думаю, если съешь пару штук, ничего страшного не будет. — Роквуд вложил ветку в руку арта.  
Альни взял прут за оба конца и поднес к губам.  
— Прямо вот так кусать и проглотить? Я никогда так не ел. — светло-голубые глаза кажется вполне осмысленно смотрели на лорда. Потом решился и осторожно откусил маленький кусочек, старательно разжевывая.  
— Такие странные, немного мокрые внутри. Вкусные.  
Соседние грибы слегка измазали щеку, но арт этого не замечал, занятый непривычной трапезой, а когда в руках остался только гладкий прутик Роквуду показалось, что уголки губ человека чуть дрогнули, как будто он хотел улыбнуться.  
— Пора, уже и угли почти прогорели.  
Вампир встал, раскидал остатки углей, а самые яркие раскрошил сапогом. Отвязал коня и подсадил Альни в седло, а сам пошел рядом, ведя коня в поводу и только когда они оказались на широкой дороге, идущей через поле, поднялся в седло.  
«Я не сидел перед костром уже так давно. — он пустил коня рысью, слегка придерживая Альни рукой. Костер похож на камин, звучит как вздор, но вряд ли кто-то вот так болтается по лесам с хьюманартами. Они все же созданы для другого».

Старый вампир, как и в первый раз встретил их на крыльце. Тревожно посмотрел на внушительную шишку на лбу хьюманарта и испачканную щеку, а когда Альни спешился и похромал к нему, почувствовал от мальчика запах костра.  
— Альни, что с ногой? Сильно больно?  
— Нет, совсем немножко. Я же на лошади. — Хьюманарт прихрамывая пошел за вампиром.  
Вечером Анрис сам смазал ногу арту и наложил тугую повязку. Мальчик уверял его, что ничего страшного, он просто упал, не заметив ямку в траве и сам упрашивал хозяина не ехать сразу домой, чтобы не омрачать прогулку.  
— Получается, это все владения лорда? — спросил мальчик.  
— Да, у него самый большой парк, который переходит в лес, и это не считая огромных земельных владений, та, за лесом, есть города и небольшие поселки, много всего.  
— Да… Милорд наверное любит больше уединение, а не приемы и гостей? — тихо предположил мальчик.  
— Да, он всегда был таким, а уж после того поединка, когда получил все эти шрамы… — Анрис осекся, понимая что сказал лишнее.  
— Шрамы? Разве у вампиров они бывают? — удивленно переспросил мальчик.  
— Альни, все бывает. — просто ответил старый воспитатель.  
Он принялся рассказывать, как ел странные лесные грибы и старик удивленно слушал, думая про себя: «Хорошо, хоть немного отходит от этой истории. Эти прогулки для человека должны быть утомительны, но он вроде вполне хорошо себя чувствует».  
— Альни, а ты не устаешь от таких прогулок? Тем более верхом, ноги не болят?  
— Нет, что вы! Сначала немного болели, но теперь все прошло. — начал было он. — Только вот к этому… я никак не могу привыкнуть. — тут арт со вздохом тронул глаза. — Спотыкаюсь все время.  
— Детка, не плачь! — вампиру показалось, что мальчик едва сдерживает слезы, и он поспешил его успокоить.  
— Что вы, я не плачу. Просто… страшно в темноте, теперь ведь всегда так будет… — он вздохнул, а вампир как мог, постарался отвлечь его рассказывая про лес и его обитателей.

Роквуд придя к себе сразу отдал пропахшую костром одежду горничной. Приняв душ долго не мог уснуть, ворочаясь на постели. Наконец скрутил часть широкого одеяла и обнял его, перекинув ногу через валик.  
«В этом году отличная теплая осень! — подумал он почти засыпая».  
Осень на следующий же день преподнесла сюрприз, словно желая подшутить над вампирами и людьми. Сначала стал лить дождь, а потом на землю полетели крупные белые хлопья снега. Они все падали и падали, давая через день обычную передышку на дожди или последние едва теплые солнечные дни.  
Верховые прогулки пришлось оставить, да и все обитатели замка старались лишний раз не выходить за ворота. Только Анрис с хьюманартом следуя какому-то своему заведенному правилу, выбирались каждый день на прогулку и вскоре возвращались назад.  
«Да… Так скоро ударят морозы. — лорд разбирал приглашения на приемы, которые ему все же присылали, отдавая дань титулу и наконец выбросил их в корзину».

Дела кровяных ферм требовали его присутствия, пришлось несколько раз съездить в город, чтобы лично проверить, как обстоят дела на местах. Когда кто-то из управляющих отчитывался о продуктах, закупаемых для людей, заметил слишком однообразное меню и велел расширить его.  
«Даже на фермах люди едят из тарелок, а мой арт обкусывает гриб прямо с палки! — на обратной дороге вспомнил, как слепой с интересом пробует незнакомую еду и та приходится ему по вкусу».  
Долгая дорога с почти облетевшими деревьями по обочине навела его на мысли о человеке: «Все же хорошо, что Ламорт подарил мне именно этого, а ведь арты бывают и не такими наивными».

…Отойдя от долгого изматывающего лечения, лишившись глаза, он сам не мог без содрогания смотреть на себя в зеркало. И без того закрытый и нелюдимый он почти оборвал все связи, оставив общение только с несколькими проверенными временем друзьями.  
— Норт, может тебе купить арта? — как-то предложил друг детства, от которого он никак не ожидал подобной инициативы.  
— Я не собираюсь мучить и без того измученных людей. — ответил Роквуд.  
— Ну и не надо, как будто кто-то тебя заставляет! Просто раз уж ты почти никак не контактируешь ни с кем хоть одна живая душа будет рядом. — возразил друг, осушил бокал и добавил: — Можно ведь и по-хорошему с ними.  
— Какой это по счету бокал? — осведомился Роквуд  
— Кто их считает! — махнул рукой гость.  
Он тогда все же задумался над странным советом и через неделю решил поехать в город.  
«Если не понравится никого не буду покупать вот и все. — сказал он вам себе, когда куратор провел его в гостиную, где хьюманарты ожидали осмотра».  
Все арты заученно улыбались ему, как будто перерезанное шрамами лицо могло кому-то прийтись по вкусу, а один вздрогнул и отступил назад, если бы куратор не удержал его за локоть.  
Человек был довольно высок для хьюманарта, с длинными пепельно-светлыми волосами и тонким, словно вырезанным из мрамора лицом. Его красивое лицо был печальным, а серые глаза умоляюще смотрели на куратора, как будто этот взгляд мог что-то изменить.  
— Это Энни. — просто сказал куратор. — Он самый скромный из всех. Не любит наряжаться и сидит все время один, правда он любит читать, но это не проблема, можно просто запретить и все.  
Роквуд заплатил и куратор, сам усадил хьюманарта на сиденье рядом с новым господином.  
— Значит «Энни». — проговорил вампир. — Меня ты можешь называть «лорд Роквуд» или «милорд».  
Хьюманарт вздрогнул и опустил глаза.  
— Д… да, милорд. — дрожащим голосом ответил он.  
«Попробовать по-хорошему… — вампир вздохнул и больше не сказал ни слова, а когда они приехали домой, велел арту прийти к себе вечером».  
— Да, милорд. — отозвался он и лорд к неудовольствию заметил как человек старается сдержать дрожь в пальцах.  
В девять вечера в кабинет Роквуда постучали, но вместо нового хьюманарта на пороге он увидел невысокого вампира-садовника. Тот открыл рот, но, кажется, забыл, как и что следует говорить и только смотрел на хозяина удивленно-распахнутыми глазами.  
— Что с тобой? — спросил Роквуд.  
— А… там… — слуга указал за спину.  
— Что «там»? — не понял лорд и тут слуга пошел по коридору, поминутно оглядываясь как будто зовя господина следовать за собой. Ничего не понимая, вампир спустился вслед за ним по мраморным ступеням крыльца во двор и мелкие камешки скрипнули под ногой. Недалеко толпились слуги, обступив что-то на лужайке. Заслышав шаги лорда, они молча расступились, открывая взгляду вампира худое изломанное тело и перепутанные серые волосы. Энни лежал лицом вниз, и трава под ним медленно пропитывалась кровью. Когда человека перевернули на спину, Роквуд отшатнулся от вида сломанной под страшным углом шеи и окровавленных губ.  
Прибежал слуга, приставленный следить за артом. Он убеждал всех, что не виноват ни в чем и даже предположить не мог, что человек может вот так, не желать быть хьюманартом такого высокопоставленного вампира. Без четверти девять он только напомнил ему, что хозяин ждет у себя. Арт к тому времени уже был готов и попросил еще минутку, чтобы расчесать волосы, а когда слуга вновь вошел в комнату, то увидел только распахнутое окно и маленькую книжку на подоконнике.

— Я был идиотом! Давать подобные советы не имеет права никто. — сказал друг, когда Роквуд рассказал ему про этот страшный случай.  
— Но, получается, ты велел похоронить его в парке? — решил уточнить Ванрис.  
— Да… — одноглазый налил себе еще вина и залпом осушил бокал.  
— Артов в таких случаях… куратору отдают обратно, а уж он…  
— Мне неинтересно, что он с ними делает! Черт! Он умер, и я велел похоронить его как полагается! Не в общую же яму бросать! — бокал упал и с жалобным звоном раскололся на две части.  
Ванрис поднялся со своего места, молча нашел новый бокал и плеснул в него до краев вина…

Роквуд не заметил, как приехал домой. Выйдя из авто он быстро прошел на крыльцо, но снежная крошка все же успела забиться под воротник и укусить за щеку.  
С радостью приняв душ, вампир лег в кровать, но сон никак не шел. Перед глазами стояли испуганные его посещением люди на ферме, разъезженная колея дороги и снежное крошево. Он скрутил край одеяла и по своей привычке обнял его. Одеяло вскоре стало казаться ему слишком горячим, перевернуть его на другую сторону не особенно помогло, теперь свернутый угол раскрутился и стал не таким плотным. Наконец Роквуд отбросил одеяло и поднялся с постели, в совершенной темноте нащупал шнур от колокольчика.  
— Приведи Альни. Только быстро. — велел он слуге и тот отправился выполнять.  
«Я могу делать с артом что вздумается, а не только гулять по парку! — напомнил он сам себе».  
За дверью послышались шаги, легкий стук в дверь и она немного приоткрылась, впуская на пол полоску света  
— Вот он, милорд. — вампир слегка подтолкнул немного растрепанного арта в комнату. — Что-нибудь еще?  
— Нет, можешь идти. — отозвался Роквуд.  
Пока дверь не закрылась, он смог рассмотреть полосатую пижаму с недлинными рукавами и штанами.  
— Подойди сюда. — негромко позвал он.  
Расслышал неровные шажки и когда взгляд привык к темноте, увидел силуэт хьюманарта совсем рядом с кроватью.  
— Разбудили тебя?  
— Нет, милорд, я как раз хотел лечь спать, но тут пришел слуга. — просто сказал мальчик.  
Лорд вздохнул, понимая, что передумать и отослать слепого сейчас назад будет совершеннейшей глупостью, он протянул руку, помогая арту сесть на край постели.  
— Давай, ложись. Здесь поспишь. — он подтащил мальчика поближе, заставляя лечь на спину.  
Пока вампир укладывал маленького арта, как дети кладут с собой плюшевые игрушки, Альни вытянулся в струнку и прижал согнутые руки к груди, когда же хозяин закинул на него тяжелую ногу, задрожал так, что казалось сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Роквуд неловко погладил его, стараясь успокоить.  
— Просто полежи рядом, и не вздумай уйти, когда я усну. — велел он, а про себя подумал: «Отлично, как раз нужной температуры. Теплый, но не горячий».  
Уснуть получилось быстро. Роквуд растянулся на постели прижав к себе перепуганного Альни, а тот долго лежал без сна. Стоило ему немного задремать, как вампир, переворачивался или подтаскивал его поближе к себе, и это вмиг тревожило чуткий сон. Когда же наконец человек немного задремал, он почувствовал, как его накрывают одеялом почти с головой.  
«Какой же он сильный, может одной рукой мне шею сломать без всякого феромона. Нога тяжелая, да и рука тоже… — он немного пошевелился, укладываясь поудобнее и измученный все же уснул».


	7. Способ

Наутро вампир проснулся первым, потянулся на постели и задел рукой что-то теплое под боком. На память сразу пришел вчерашний вечер и перепуганный, дрожащий человечек в полосатой пижаме. Вампир приподнял одеяло и увидел что арт лежит на боку, прижимая руки к груди. От движения хозяина он чуть шевельнулся, но не проснулся.  
«Наверное уснул под утро, раз полночи трясся от страха! — подумал Роквуд и решил не будить человека».  
Тихо встал с кровати и вышел из спальни, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Едва он привел себя в порядок, как сразу услышал негромкое деликатное постукивание в дверь, знакомое ему еще с детства.  
Открыл дверь и увидел на пороге Анриса. Встревоженный вампир был без своей обычной трости в наспех наброшенном поверх пижамы халате. Он быстро поклонился и попробовал пригладить растрепанные белоснежные волосы.  
— Милорд, могу я забрать Альни? — старик жалобно смотрел на Роквуда.  
— Он еще спит, разбудить?  
— Спит?! — старик часто заморгал спросонья.  
— Да нормально все с ним, Анрис! — лорд с интересом смотрел на обеспокоенного наставника, тот вздохнул.  
— Я просто хотел… раз он вам больше не нужен… — медленно проговорил он.  
Роквуд ничего не ответил, а поманил старика за собой к приоткрытой двери в спальню. Сквозь неширокую щель старый вампир увидел на подушке светловолосую растрепанную головку.  
Арт вздохнул, пошевелился сползая с подушки и не просыпаясь поплотнее закутался в большое одеяло. Анрис немного успокоился и когда Роквуд отошел от двери и сам уселся в кресло намереваясь ждать пробуждения своего подопечного.

Вспоминая разговор у костра в лесу, вечером лорд позвал арта к себе в кабинет, где был самый красивый камин в замке. Альни скромно опустился на краешек дивана, а сам Роквуд сел за стол и принялся разгребать накопившиеся дела.  
— Так и будешь сидеть? Можешь походить, потрогать все, чтобы иметь представление, где находишься. — сказал вампир, когда оторвавшись от чтения увидел, что арт сидит на том же месте, где его оставил Анрис.  
— О, правда, можно? — в голосе мальчика мелькнул едва заметный интерес.  
Он поднялся и отошел к двери, вероятно решив начать маршрут с самого начала комнаты. Положил руку на стену и осторожно двинулся, чуть касаясь пальцами всего, что попадалось на пути. Он иногда спотыкался, но все же шел дальше.  
Роквуд недолго следил за ним, а потом вновь погрузился в дела.  
— Это ваш кабинет? — спросил арт, когда закончил свой незрячий осмотр.  
— Да. Здесь я просматриваю документы по управлению фермами крови и прочим… — он принялся рассказывать арту чем занимается, а потом прервался: — Вряд ли ты это понимаешь.  
— Не все. — признался Альни. — Я раньше думал вампиры, такие как вы, только по приемам ходят. Ну… совсем раньше… — он вздохнул, а Роквуд хмыкнул.  
В дверь коротко стукнули, и вошел слуга с целой вязанкой аккуратных поленьев, кивнул лорду и принялся разводить огонь в камине. Арт склонил голову, слушая как начинают заниматься дрова и невольно поднялся с кресла, делая пару шагов вперед, а когда дрова разгорелись и слуга ушел он решился спросить.  
— Милорд, а можно мне подойти поближе к огню?  
— Разумеется, только совсем уж в камин не лезь. — Роквуд взглянул на мальчика и вновь погрузился в чтение.  
Альни пошел на звук потрескивавших поленьев, но носки ботинок наткнулись на что-то пружинящее. Он опустился на колени, коснулся пальцами мягкого как облако меха, изучил его пальцами и даже чуть отогнул шкуру, трогая шероховатый замшевый низ. Вампир отложил лист и принялся смотреть, как человек усаживается совсем рядом с решеткой и не отрываясь смотрит на огонь.  
«Красные блики… — вспомнил он разговор на поляне. — Может позвать его бывшего куратора и расспросить, что он с ним делал? Хотя он так перепугался, когда Ламорт хотел забрать и отвезти обратно. Хм. — вампир потянулся и задумался».  
Альни тем временем немного осмелел, привстал и протянул руки, касаясь мраморной каминной полки, осторожно провел пальцем по вырезанному орнаменту, а когда вдоволь изучил резьбу, вновь опустился на шкуру и устроился поудобнее.  
Роквуд поднялся из-за стола и прошел к камину.  
— Пытаешься огонь рассмотреть? — спросил вампир, останавливаясь совсем близко от арта.  
— Да. — грустно сказал мальчик. — Пытаюсь.  
— А этот ковер, из какого животного? — немного подумав, спросил он.  
— Сшит из десятка овечьих шкур. Ты раньше видел овец? — Роквуд стоял рядом и блики от огня сделали волосы Альни чем-то похожими на кудрявую овчину.  
— Нет. Только на картинке.  
— Их мех чем-то похож на твои волосы. Я сначала думал, что это завивка.  
— Нет, что вы! Они такие всегда были. — немного удивленно ответил мальчик.  
Лорд не утерпел и протянул руку, запуская пальцы в мягкие упругие локоны. Шелковистые волосы были так приятны на ощупь, что он долго не мог оторваться, пропуская кудри сквозь пальцы.  
Человек замер и пока он не убрал руку сидел, словно застывшая скульптура, но потом к удивлению лорда поднял голову, как будто хотел рассмотреть своего господина.  
— Меня раньше всегда так трогали. У куратора я был один такой, с вьющимися волосами.  
— Кто трогал? Другие вампиры? — голос вопреки его воле прозвучал слишком резко.  
— Ну… — замялся мальчик. — Все, кто хотел; и другие арты, и вампиры, и куратор тоже.  
Рука лорда вновь опустилась на светлую голову, он еще и еще раз пропустил непослушные кудри сквозь пальцы. Арт притих, как будто ждал, что хозяин вот-вот пустит в ход феромон.  
— Теперь тебя могу трогать только я. — сказал Роквуд глядя на мальчика сверху вниз.  
Светлые глаза Альни остановились прямо на повязке, скрывающей пустую глазницу, и если бы вампир не знал про слепоту, он мог бы поклясться, что мальчик видит его.  
— Только вы? — нерешительно переспросил он.  
— А кто еще? Ты же мой хьюманарт?! — нахмурился вампир.  
— Хорошо. — кажется он обрадовался таким словам хозяина.  
— Ты такой наивный, не думал, что арты могут быть такими.  
Роквуд вернулся за стол и принялся за оставшиеся доклады. Иногда он смотрел на сидящего на шкуре Альни, а тот тихо перебирал длинные светлые пряди овчины, так словно раздумывал над словами хозяина.  
Наконец вампир закончил с делами на сегодня и поднялся из-за стола.  
— Ты, наверное, голоден?  
— Да. — честно признался Альни.  
— Хорошо. — он протянул руку к шнуру колокольчика. — Поешь и приходи ко мне.

На следующий день лорд вызвал к себе старого, уже давно не создававшего хьюманартов куратора.  
— Милорд, чем я могу быть полезен вам? Признаться, я не предполагаю, зачем я могу вам понадобиться. — вампир улыбнулся хозяину дома.  
Роквуд наполнил бокал гостя вином.  
— Не буду вас водить за нос, а скажу сразу. Мне недавно подарили хьюманарта, я не любитель подобного, но все же оставил его себе. Этот человек стараниями куратора примерно с месяц назад потерял зрение и я хочу знать, есть ли способ это исправить.  
Старый вампир выслушал лорда, едва скрывая удивление.  
— Слепого хьюманарта?! Впервые слышу о подобном. Позвольте мне взглянуть на него?  
Роквуд позвонил в колокольчик и велел слуге привести Альни, но как только слуга с юным артом появился на пороге, куратор принялся рассматривать его, словно прикидывая цену. Роквуду это совсем не понравилось.  
— Альни, подойди ко мне. — медленно проговорил лорд и человек двинулся на голос слегка выставив перед собой руки. — Давай, еще пару шагов.  
Вампир протянул руку и к удивлению куратора взял его за руку, сажая рядом с собой.  
— Альни, ко мне приехал один господин, он раньше был куратором. Хочу, чтобы он взглянул на тебя и решил можно ли тебе помочь.  
— Куратором… — Альни пододвинулся поближе к лорду.  
Вампир заинтересованно приподнял бровь, наблюдая за изящной и без сомнения очень дорогой игрушкой, потом подошел поближе и сел рядом.  
— Альни, скажи, как давно ты не видишь? — он осторожно приподнял красивую головку. Мальчик вздрогнул, передергивая плечами, но старый вампир крепко сжал подбородок, рассматривая пелену затянувшую глаза.  
— Наверное, около месяца назад. Куратор перед продажей капал мне какие-то капли в глаза и… мне от них становилось только хуже с каждым днем. — испуганно пролепетал он, а когда его наконец отпустили, постарался отодвинуться подальше от не слишком аккуратных рук.  
— Хорошо. — примирительно сказал куратор. — А что ты сейчас видишь? Может свет от камина или очертания предметов?  
— Сейчас ничего, но если подойти к огню совсем близко, то красные блики. Их совсем немного. — грустно сказал мальчик.  
— Понятно. — куратор кивнул лорду и тот вновь позвонил в колокольчик.  
Вампиры молчали, пока за слугой не закрылась дверь.

— У вас действительно редкий образец. Такой беленький! — лорду показалось, что в глазах старика мелькнул алчный огонек. — Редкая игрушка, я знаю того, кто вам его продал.  
— Мне его подарил лорд Ламорт. Я не покупаю артов. — сказал Роквуд, давая понять, что не намерен обсуждать человека.  
— Если вы знаете того куратора, то наверняка знаете и способ, чтобы вернуть ему зрение? — спросил лорд.  
Старый вампир задумался и сделал еще глоток, смакуя редкое вино.  
— Не знаю. Могу вам пообещать, что постараюсь поискать способ только и всего.  
— Цена меня не волнует. — сказал вампир поднимаясь. — Только результат.  
— Как скажете. — склонил голову пожилой вампир. — Как я понимаю, вы не хотите, чтобы вашей собственности был причинен дискомфорт?  
— Ни малейший! — отрезал вампир.  
— Как пожелаете, милорд.  
Куратор ушел, а вампир остался раздумывать о разговоре.

Вечером Роквуд позвал Альни к себе и сразу заметил, как взволнован слепой.  
— Боишься что ли? — спросил вампир, отдергивая одеяло. — Ты уже спал здесь.  
Арт стоял рядом с постелью склонив голову, так, что казалось он вот-вот заплачет.  
— Не отдавайте меня этому… страшному старику! — тихо попросил он.  
— Никому я тебя не отдам. — вампир растянулся на постели и за руку притянул человека к себе. Тот только жалобно всхлипнул.  
— С чего мне это делать, Альни?!  
— Не надо… прошу вас, не надо… — руки человека сложились перед лицом в молитвенном жесте.  
— Ты разве не хочешь снова видеть? Хочешь остаться на всю жизнь слепым? — удивленно сказал Роквуд.  
Альни молчал, прижимая руки к груди, покачал головой и едва слышно прошептал:  
— Все кураторы такие… сначала говорят, что не будет больно и нужно только немного потерпеть, а потом… — он пропустил ладони между бедер, как будто на нем не было пижамы, и лорд мог сквозь одеяло и его руки рассмотреть работу куратора во всей красе.  
— Никому я тебе не отдам. Спи. — вампир набросил на тонкое плечо хьюманарта одеяло.  
Альни долго не мог уснуть. Он подождал, пока рука хозяина расслабится и осторожно отполз на самый краешек широкой постели и только там смог задремать.

Спустя пару дней старик вернулся и Роквуд понял, чего так боялся Альни.  
Пока куратор рассказывал о способах, его всегда невозмутимое лицо становилось все более мрачным. Старый вампир говорил почти час, в красках расписывая способы, перемежал их описания заверениями, что раз уж его хьюманарт пережил все прочее, это будет для него сущими пустяками. Наконец, Роквуд не выдержал и прервал бывшего куратора:  
— А нет способа, который не включает в себя все эти пытки? Может тогда просто взять его да содрать живьем кожу? — резко сказал он. — Что мелочиться!  
Старик обескураженно замолк, боясь попасться под горячую руку.  
— Есть один, милорд. — сказал он наконец, вытирая выступивший пот со лба. — Это, знаете ли, не совсем способ, скорее… Как бы вам сказать… Мне бы не хотелось злоупотреблять гостеприимством и говорить о подобных вещах столь высокопоставленному вампиру как вы.  
— Я вас не понимаю. — признался Роквуд.  
— Я стар и мне не так долго осталось, боюсь десятилетней ссылки я не переживу. — сказал он, стараясь не встречаться с лордом взглядом.  
— Какой ссылки? — не до конца понимая, спросил Роквуд.  
— За оскорбление лорда крови и прочее… — старик извинительно поднял руки ладонями вверх, как будто сдаваясь на милость хозяину дома.  
Вампиры молчали. Роквуд собрал лицо в гримасу и сверлил старого куратора недобрым взглядом единственного глаза.  
— А… Я понимаю! Вам задаток нужен? — он поднялся и подойдя к столу открыл хитроумный замок на ящике. Вытащил несколько пачек плотных купюр и положил перед стариком.  
— Берите! Здесь достаточная сумма за то, что я желаю услышать ваш чудодейственный способ!  
— Милорд… дайте слово, что не примените ко мне феромон.  
— Да зачем мне это делать?! — изумился лорд. — Ну хорошо, слово лорда крови: Что бы вы не сказали вы получите ваши деньги и пойдете своей дорогой без малейших препятствии с моей стороны.  
Старик взял деньги и старательно уложил их в свой нелепый выцветший саквояж, вздохнул и начал говорить.  
Роквуд сначала не верил своим ушам, слушая с возрастающим недоверием, он был поражен нелепостью самой возможности подобной процедуры, но все же взял себя в руки, считая невозможным нарушить слово, и приказать прогнать взашей того, кто посмел предложить ему подобный бред.  
— Все как вы и желали, милорд, ни малейшего неудобства вашей собственности! — говорил куратор. — Но и это не гарантирует полного восстановления зрения. Скорее всего, он будет видеть цветовые пятна, различать ночь и день. Видеть в пределах… а тут уже все от вас будет зависеть, мой лорд. — закончил старый вампир.  
Роквуд долго молчал, а бывший куратор выжидающе смотрел на него, вцепившись в ручку саквояжа.  
— Хорошо. Я выслушал ваш способ и, как и обещал, позволяю вам покинуть мой дом без каких-либо препятствий. Прямо сейчас.  
Слуга появился почти сразу же и почтительно склонившись, вывел гостя вон.


	8. Друг детства

Лорд целый день раздумывал над словами старого хитреца. Бывший куратор совершенно точно не солгал, решившись рассказать о неприемлемом способе в обмен на приличное вознаграждение.  
«Старый лис! Все упирал на то, что моей собственности не будет причинен ни малейший вред! Куда уж больше! — он подошел к окну».  
С низкого серого неба летели белые крупинки, кое-где уже покрыв не успевшую пожухнуть траву, и теперь все увереннее подбирались к дороге, затягивая след от колес.  
«Пришла зима. — он увидел как снизу в воротах приоткрывается небольшая дверца, пропуская старика и арта на их обычную прогулку».  
В этот раз вампир опирался на руку слепого, и Роквуд заметил, как тяжело ступает его старый воспитатель, едва находя силы для короткого маршрута.  
«Анрис сильно постарел в последний год… — отметил он про себя».

На следующий день к нему наведался друг детства. Лорд позвал его к себе в кабинет и они как раньше уселись перед камином на низкие кресла.  
— Ванрис, ты привез с собой бутылку вина? — удивленно сказал Роквуд, видя как вампир, бережно разворачивает сверток.  
— Оно особенное. На днях пробовал и решил если уж и ехать к старому другу, то непременно с подарочком! — вампир улыбнулся.  
— Такой подарок мне по вкусу! — Роквуд решил не звать слуг, сам нашел пару бокалов, наливая гостю и себе.  
— Может камин разжечь?  
— Было бы отлично!  
Вскоре пламя чуть лизнуло сухие дрова и вампиры принялись рассматривать кованых драконов, которые будто только и ждали, пока огонь лизнет тонкие переплетенные хвосты, чтобы поиграть с пламенем.  
— Пришлось недавно бывать по делам в столице и наслушаться всякого вздора. — сказал гость. Бокалы звякнули, едва соприкоснувшись краями, и Роквуд на правах хозяина первый пригубил вино.  
— А у тебя прекрасный вкус. — улыбка криво собрала шрамы через щеку и губу.  
— Жаль бутылка всего одна.  
Роквуд позвонил в колокольчик и велел принести еще вина и разговор потек более свободно. Он давно не общался с Ванрисом, и теперь был искренне рад встрече и возможности поговорить без всяких условностей, но вскоре речь зашла об Альянсе и лорд сказал:  
— В последнее время мне преподносят совершенно неприемлемые подарки. Ламорт в честь заключения Альянса подарил мне арта, хоть и знает, что я не держу их.  
— Хьюманарта?! — удивился вампир, его лицо выглядело крайне озадаченным.  
— Если ты был в столице то наверняка слышал сплетни. — сказал Роквуд рассматривая разгоревшийся в полную силу огонь сквозь ярко-рубиновое вино.  
— Ну… Что-то про суд и ссылку для какого-то из приятелей Ламорта. По правде сказать, я не вслушивался — это ведь все выдумки? — он посмотрел на друга.  
— Не совсем.  
Роквуд вздохнул и принялся рассказывать. По мере повествования друг смотрел на него сначала пораженно, а потом потер лоб, раздумывая над словами.  
— Я-то думал это все просто болтовня, а получается правда. — он вздохнул. — Да уж… подарить слепого человека, чтобы тот не боялся. Незрячий наверняка испугается еще сильнее, это ведь кошмарно ничего не видеть, да еще и после такого случая!  
— У меня был вчера старый куратор. Я хотел узнать, можно ли это исправить, и он мне рассказал про один занятный способ. — Роквуд вновь наполнил бокалы, а гость явно заинтересовался.  
— Наверняка болезненный или отвратительный хуже некуда? — уточнил он.  
— Почти угадал! — отозвался лорд.  
…  
Сразу после того, как слуги выпроводили старого куратора, лорд велел позвать к себе Альни. Тот пришел и как ни старался скрыть волнение, Роквуд понял, как человек все же надеялся, на то, что он, всесильный лорд крови, заставит куратора найти способ.  
— Садись. — велел Роквуд и арт почти не спотыкаясь дошел до дивана и нащупав подлокотник, опустился на самый краешек подушки.  
Лорд сел в кресло и принялся рассказывать про способы, стараясь не углубляться в подробности. Мальчик настороженно слушал, а под конец забился в самый дальний уголок, для верности прижав к груди подушку.  
— Ты был прав, говоря про кураторов. Этот хоть и отошел от дел, но видимо желание помучить вас, людей, его не оставило. — скептически заметил лорд.  
— Наверное, он же вампир. — негромко сказал Альни.  
Роквуд замолчал, раздумывая, стоит ли арту говорить все до конца и решился:  
— Есть еще один способ.  
Арт поднял на него незрячие глаза и кажется весь превратился в слух, по крайней мере выпустил из рук подушку.  
— Это запрещенная процедура и раньше, много лет назад я слышал, что можно таким образом подлечить человека. Думал это выдумки, но нет. Нужен сильный вампир, вроде меня, не обязательно лорд крови, но если таковой найдется, результат будет лучше. Вампиру необходимо поголодать десять дней, а после человек должен будет понемногу, начиная с одного глотка в день, пить его кровь. Результат тут зависит от того, насколько долго вампир сможет вытерпеть голодовку. Все прочие способы ты уже знаешь.  
Человек задумался.  
— Получается… просто пить кровь и все?! — спросил наконец Альни.  
— Что значит «и все»?! — нахмурился вампир.  
— Ни операций, ни ферромона, а только выпить немного крови? — уточнил тот, и окончательно отложив подушку, сел насколько это было возможно близко к хозяину.  
— Ты бы стал это делать? — скептически спросил вампир.  
— Да! — едва скрывая радость, ответил мальчик.  
Если бы он мог видеть то наверняка испугался бы выражения лица господина, но затянутые пеленой глаза смотрели на лорда с совершенно наивным восторгом, не видя собравшегося в гримасу шрама.  
— Это запрещено законом! — наконец не выдержал вампир. — Ты человек! Ты вообще понимаешь о чем говоришь! — он поднялся и подойдя к арту, несильно встряхнул того за плечи. Альни не испугался, но в глазах мелькнуло непонимание.  
— Но ведь это не больно совсем… — робко начал было он, но лорд грубо перебил:  
— Что?! Не больно, говоришь?!  
Арт низко склонил голову и лорд отпустил его, усаживаясь обратно.  
— Это запрещено законом! — жестко сказал он. — Ты всего лишь человек! Ты знаешь, на чем держится власть лордов крови?!  
Альни молчал, слушая как хозяин постукивает пальцами по столику, ожидая ответа.  
— Да, на силе феромона… — тихо сказал он после долгой паузы.  
— Не только! Кровь лорда не должна проливаться ни по какому поводу, а уж тем более подобным образом. Сильные вампиры должны подчинять себе слабых, действуя как единая сила, которая не дает преступникам и вампирам со слабым феромоном просто перерезать вас, людей, как скот!  
Альни сглотнул и еще ниже опустил голову.  
— Простите, я ведь не знал этого. — тихо сказал хьюманарт.  
Роквуд долго рассматривал арта, как будто прикидывая, насколько тот и вправду мог знать или не знать законов.  
«Не знал! Неужели куратор не рассказывал этим маленьким дурачкам, что вообще можно, а что нельзя говорить хозяевам?! — вампир прищурился».  
Худенький слепой мальчик теперь показался ему хитрым и коварным существом, которое если бы не разница в физических размерах и силе ферромона вот-вот потянется к нему, чтобы впиться маленькими зубками в запястье.  
Альни видимо понял, что хозяин гневается и решил, как мог исправить ситуацию:  
— Милорд, простите меня, я и правда не знал этого закона, но вы ведь и так можете… — тут он замялся и, вздохнув, продолжил: — Пользоваться мной.  
— Что ты несешь?! — переспросил вампир, сомневаясь, что он правильно расслышал.  
— Пользоваться, ну… можете кровь пить или… спать со мной по-настоящему. — вампиру показалось, что в незрячих глазах мелькнул страх.  
— А то, что я не вижу для этого не имеет значения. — и с сомнением добавил: — Наверное…  
— Уходи! — велел Роквуд, прижав руку ко лбу.  
Арт неуклюже поднялся и вампир поторопил его:  
— Ну! Запомнил ведь уже дорогу?  
— Да, милорд. — Альни на ощупь нашел дверную ручку и выбрался из кабинета. — Простите меня.  
…

Друг, пользуясь добротой Роквуда решил видимо остаться на ночь в замке и не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии выпить лишнего. Он растянулся на диване со всем комфортом, обложившись подушками и с интересом слушал историю.  
— Надо же! А я вот тоже не знал, что так можно! Норд, ты хочешь попробовать вернуть арту зрение? — он спросил, кажется немного протрезвев.  
Роквуд посмотрел на него как на дурака.  
— Ты пьян, Ванрис! Думаешь, я могу преступить закон?!  
— Закон… Там ведь нет слов про бедных слепых артов? — вампир потянулся к бокалу и сделал еще глоток.  
Лорд растерялся от такого поворота событий и, кажется, не знал что сказать.  
— А можно мне на него посмотреть? — вдруг попросил гость.  
— Что?! — Роквуд даже позволил себе немного дать силу феромону.  
— Посмотреть какой он вообще, этот дорогой хьюманарт. Я, знаешь ли, не лорд крови — мне никого не дарят! — неуклюже пошутил он.  
Роквуд протянул рук к колокольчику.  
Когда слуга привел арта, лорд подозрительно смотрел на застывшего, на пороге человека, который сразу почувствовал, что хозяин в кабинете не один.  
— Здравствуйте, милорд… — тихо поздоровался он.  
Вампир оживился и сел ровнее, с интересом рассматривая кудрявую головку и странные, подернутые пленкой глаза.  
— Вот он какой… Красивый. Нет, правда, красивый.  
Альни стоял перед вампирами и теребил край рубашки.  
— Ну, посмотрел?  
— Да. Хороший такой, как зверюшка. — он протянул неловкую руку и запустил пальцы в кудри, наслаждаясь прикосновением к мягкому шелку волос. Арт от такого застыл и даже закрыл глаза от страха, но вампир с улыбкой трогал густые пепельно-светлые кудряшки, сжимая и накручивая на пальцы отдельные локоны не обращая внимания на взгляд друга.  
— Как маленькая овечка, только лучше! Какие приятные на ощупь… — вампир никак не мог оторваться от совсем перепуганного человека.  
— Убери руки. — Роквуд сжал кулак, зло глядя на то, как рука друга перебирает волосы.  
Вновь зазвонил колокольчик и Альни вскоре увел слуга.

— Норд, ты что?! — удивленно проговорил друг, поднимая руки ладонями вверх, словно сдаваясь.  
— Я просто… волосы такие забавные. — попробовал оправдаться он. — Ни разу не видел таких кудрявых людей!  
— Тебе пора спать! — твердо сказал хозяин и, подхватив друга под руку, пошел проводить в гостевые комнаты.  
По дороге тот оправдывался за постыдное любопытство, и горячо уверял, что у него и в мыслях не было как-нибудь навредить человеку.  
— Если бы ты не был моим старым другом… — начал было хозяин.  
— Ты бы убил меня? — пробормотал гость, рухнув на кровать.  
— О, господи! Спи уже! — Роквуд щелкнул выключателем и захлопнул дверь, выходя из спальни.


	9. Старый учитель

На утро Варнис уехал и Роквуд решил проведать своего воспитателя, которой сегодня не вышел на ежедневную прогулку. Поднялся по лестнице на этаж, коротко стукнул в дверь и тихо приоткрыл ее. Из маленькой гостиной послышался разговор.  
— Альни, прости, но я не могу сегодня с тобой прогуляться. — голос старого вампира прозвучал едва слышно.  
— Что вы! Вам не стоит извиняться, вам нужно просто отдохнуть. — ответил ему голос Альни.  
— Ты целый день сидишь здесь со мной… Ты ведь хочешь пройтись?  
— Ну… А может вы мне почитаете немного? — сказал после долгой паузы человек.  
— Хорошо, тогда подай мне книгу. — тихо отозвался старик.  
Лорд прошел в комнатку и подошел к дивану, на котором полулежа сидел Анрис.  
— Здравствуй, как ты? — он нашел стул и подтащил его к дивану.  
— Я… хорошо, мой мальчик. — с трудом сказал старый вампир и Роквуд увидел как сильно изменилось его и без того худое лицо. Под глазами залегли тени, кожа побледнела, словно он давно голодал, а тонкие длинные пальцы теперь больше походили на узловатые высохшие прутики. Арт стоял у стола, вспомнив как пару дней назад хозяин прогнал его из кабинета и теперь боялся лишний раз привлечь к себе его внимание.  
— Ну, а ты что там жмешься. — Роквуд поманил его рукой, забыв, что человек не может увидеть жест. — Иди сюда, садись.  
Альни подошел ближе, его рука скользнула сначала по спинке дивана, потом по резному жесткому подлокотнику и он сел в ногах у старого вампира.  
— Милорд… — слова давались Анрису с большим трудом. — Не сердитесь на Альни, он ведь человек и не знает таких законов. — проговорил он.  
— Анрис, я не сержусь на него, а вот на тебя да. Почему не сказал мне, что тебе плохо? — он слегка сжал худую руку, лежащую поверх теплого пледа и поразился насколько та была холодной.  
— Зачем, Норд? — бледные губы чуть дрогнули, будто у старика не осталось сил на улыбку. — От старости ведь нет лекарства.  
— Ты хорошо питаешься?  
— Мне уже и не хочется ничего… — как эхо прошептал старый вампир и добавил: — Я устал сегодня, позволь я немного отдохну?  
Роквуд встал и взял Альни под локоть, а уже в дверях сказал:  
— Хорошо, поспи, а я зайду к тебе через пару часов.

Роквуд отвел слепого к себе, а сам спустился на нижний этаж, где располагалась своеобразная кухня, там подозвал слугу и велел, как только Анрис проснется принести ему крови из самой свежей партии. Он уже хотел подняться к себе, но тут его взгляд упал на небольшую плетеную корзину с крупными красными яблоками.  
— А они откуда здесь? — спросил он слуг.  
— Люди собрали себе, а я велел им сюда немного принести. Вашему хьюманарту, они могут прийтись по вкусу… — немолодой вампир, старался не встречаться взглядом с хозяином и старательно вытирал руки о полотенце.  
— Это хорошо. — он взял одно самое красивое и слегка понюхал.  
— Вот еще. Когда понесешь кровь Арнису, нарежь одно яблоко, так чтобы оно… —вампир задумался. — Разложи его на тарелке, тонкими дольками, старик любит их запах. Слуга закивал, провожая лорда до выхода.

Спустя время Роквуд зашел к бывшему наставнику, но тот спал уже на кровати, заботливо укутанный в толстое одеяло, а порция крови в хитроумной фляжке так и осталась не тронутой.  
— Анрис, уж не собрался ли ты отправиться к своей семье… — подумал лорд, заметив на тумбе маленький портрет улыбающейся дамы и сероглазого подростка с растрепанными белокурыми кудрями. Он тихо вышел из комнаты и отправился к себе.

В эту ночь лорд долго не мог уснуть, а как только за окном затеплилась заря в дверь спальни постучали, негромко, но настойчиво, не оставляя ему ничего, кроме как подняться и открыть.  
Он выбрался из постели и ежась от прохладного воздуха, распахнул дверь.  
— Милорд, Анрис… он… — на пороге в одной длинной сорочке стояла вампирша-горничная.  
Она поднесла платок к покрасневшим глазам, но все же смогла найти в себе силы договорить:  
— … умер, сегодня на самом рассвете.  
— Что?! — Роквуд не верил своим ушам.  
Вампирша кивнула и заплакала, прижимая к глазам измятый платок.

День прошел в соболезнованиях и лорд держался, стараясь словом подбодрить слуг, отдавал распоряжения, не забывая ничего важного. Велел отправить сообщение брату Анриса, который жил на юге и никак не успел бы приехать на похороны, приказал подготовить все для прощания и завтрашней церемонии и измотанный наконец опустился в старое вытертое кресло. Гроб поставили в нижней гостиной, которая больше походила на собрание предметов искусства, и Роквуд вдруг подумал, что это пришлось бы по вкусу умному утонченному Анрису. Лежать под сводом великолепного лепного потолка как раз там, куда он еще не старый мужчина так любил водить своего маленького воспитанника, рассказывая ему про литературу и искусство, а иногда и проводить здесь уроки.  
Альни который так полюбил старика сидел как мышонок, забравшись в большое кресло, слезы катились из незрячих глаз по бледным щекам, и он вытирал их пальцами. Лорд поднялся, вытащил из кармана платок и вложил его в руку арта, но от этого человек заплакал еще сильнее.  
К вечеру лорд велел принести вина и слуги расставили тарелки с тонко нарезанным мясом, сдобренным разными специями и маслом. Роквуд встал и сказал короткую речь, после которой вампиры молча подняли свои бокалы. Он посмотрел на Альни, но и перед ним поставили тарелку с фруктами, а рядом большой бокал, наполненный до самых краев.  
По старой традиции слуги принесли свечи, и вся зала осветилась неярким мерцающим светом вокруг сидящих за столом. Они не могли разогнать мрак сверху высокого лепного потолка и от этого старый зал показался Роквуду таинственным и недобрым местом.  
Вампиры говорили слова памяти, предлагали вспомнить добрым словом ушедшего. К ночи зала стала понемногу пустеть, пока не остались только он с Альни и несколько старых слуг, друзей Анриса.  
— Милорд, идите спать. Вам нужно поберечь силы для завтрашнего дня, а мы побудем с ним. — сказал коренастый пожилой вампир, который когда-то давно учил его ездить верхом.  
— Ты прав… — Роквуд поднялся и подошел к гробу, постоял немного и вернулся к арту, протягивая ему ладонь.  
— Пойдем.  
Альни поднялся и послушно пошел за хозяином.

Измученный арт быстро разделся, сейчас не время было идти в его маленькую комнатку и искать пижаму. Он просто аккуратно сложил рубашку с брюками на столик рядом с кроватью, и забрался под одеяло. В спальне было прохладно, но толстое одеяло быстро согрело его, Альни немного повозился, всхлипнул и скоро уснул.  
Вампир вышел из спальни и еще долго сидел перед камином в гостиной, рассматривая огонь.  
«Когда-то мы сжигали своих покойников, теперь тело примет земля. — невесело подумал он стягивая повязку. — Анрис, теперь ты будешь лежать с теми, кого любил».  
Он поднялся и прошел в душ.

На утро все двинулись в сторону небольшого очень живописного кладбища, где хоронили вампиров с окрестных поселений. Еще вчера слуги вырыли могилу рядом с двумя аккуратными холмиками и небольшими каменными плитами сверху, где старому вампиру надлежало обрести последнее пристанище.  
Природа бросала в лицо снежную крошку, казалось, что ветер специально дул со всех сторон сразу, мешая вампирам довершить ритуал. Жалобно скрипнула старая ветла невдалеке и сильный порыв ветра отломил ветку, которая с глухим треском повисла как плеть. Кто-то заплакал, а Роквуд первым взял из корзины ветвь кипариса и бросил на гроб.  
— Вот и все. Покойся с миром, старый учитель.  
Он отошел от могилы, давая знак остальным последовать его примеру. Вечнозеленые веточки падали на темно-красную крышку и лорд глубоко вздохнул.  
Окинул взглядом толпу и увидел стоящего в стороне ото всех Альни. Он не плакал как вчера, а только зябко кутался в короткий плащик.  
— Замерз? — лорд подошел к арту и тот поднял на него покрасневшие глаза.  
— Д… да. — он всхлипнул, а когда Роквуд набросил ему на плечо полу своего плаща зарылся лицом в меховую оторочку.

Вечером в замок приехал Ванрис. Он как друг детства хорошо помнил и любил покойного вампира. Его гораздо менее родовитая семья, поначалу настороженно отнеслась к дружбе сына с отпрыском такого богатого и знатного семейства, но отец Норта, лорд крови, сквозь пальцы смотрел на это, радуясь, что у младшего сына, наконец появился друг.  
Будучи совсем мальчишкой, он иногда оставался в старом замке на несколько дней. Окрестные поля и леса манили его как магнитом, а старый вампир, приставленный следить за юным лордом и его другом, сквозь пальцы смотрел на их проделки.  
— Ванрис, проходи. — Роквуд тяжело поднялся с дивана и обнял гостя.  
— Я как услышал сразу приехал, но опоздал. Прости меня. — он снял дорожный плащ и свернул его мокрой стороной внутрь.  
— Ты голоден? — спросил хозяин, а потом махнул рукой. — Сейчас принесут еду и…. — тут он посмотрел на Альни, который настороженно обернулся к вампирам со своего излюбленного места перед самым камином.  
— А… да, нужно ведь его к себе отвести… Черт! — лорд потер лоб. — Он же все с Анрисом был, а теперь его нет.  
Альни тихо всхлипнул, услышав имя. Вытащил из кармана вчерашний платок и вытер слезинку.  
— Милорд… — сказал он тихонько. — Можно я тут посижу? Просто… там, в комнате я один и… я буду тихо очень у камина… я не помешаю вам… — он опять всхлипнул.  
Лорд посмотрел на друга, тот развел руками.  
— Конечно, пусть сидит!  
Пришел слуга и принес тарелку карпаччо, фляжку с кровью, два небольших стаканчика и пузатый графин с большими резными бокалами для вина.  
— Вы там внизу собрались? — спросил он слугу.  
— Да, милорд, в зале, рядом с кухней. — ответил он.  
— Хорошо. Не скупись там, найди хорошее вино и все остальное.  
— Да, милорд. — кивнул вампир.  
— И еще, принеси бокал и еду человеческую. — он кивнул на съежившегося у камина Альни. Слуга наполнил оба бокала и вышел.  
— Он, был уже стар, но… знаешь, ведь он почти все время был со мной. Учил ездить верхом, да и почти всему, что я знаю.  
— И меня, когда я к тебе приезжал, помнишь? — Роквуд кивнул.  
— А со мной как он возился, я же не ты, мне так легко не давалась верховая езда и танцы эти. Помнишь, как он учил нас танцевать по очереди с той маленькой дамой? А? А руку ей целовать после танцев? — гость грустно улыбнулся.  
Лорд вздохнул, и уголок рта чуть дернулся.  
— Ей было лет сорок, но нам она, конечно, казалась уже старой! — продолжил Ванрис.  
— Зато она была даже чуть ниже меня. — лорд вспомнил немолодую горничную маленького роста с фигурой как у девочки-подростка.  
— Просто ты всегда был высоким. — возразил друг.  
— Это да. Еще помню, он учил нас плавать в пруду. Ты чуть не утонул тогда.  
— Да, но зато потом научился и меня было из воды не вытащить! — возразил ему гость.  
Роквуд замолк и тут вошел слуга, неся небольшую тарелку с запеченным мясом и дольками фруктов. Вампир забрал у него бокал и плеснул туда вина, подумал немного и подошел к арту.  
— Вот и твой ужин и вино. Держи. — он поставил тарелку прямо на шкуру перед Альни и вложил ему в руки бокал с вилкой.  
— Спасибо… — тихо сказал хьюманарт.  
Лорд вернулся к другу и тот кажется, совсем не удивился, увидев, как лорд крови прислуживает человеку.  
— Хорошо здесь. Удивительные места и вампиры и вот человек твой тоже хороший. Нет всего этого, знаешь… зависти к титулу и власти…  
— Это ты такой не завистливый. — Роквуд поднял бокал, и друг последовал его примеру.

Друзья еще долго вспоминали старые времена. Если правы были древние вампиры, говоря, что дух умершего незримо присутствует рядом в день похорон, то старик был бы счастлив слышать, как друзья вспоминают его добрыми словами.  
«Надо же, сколько хорошего сделал Анрис. — Альни перестал всхлипывать и теперь прислушивался к разговору лорда и его друга. — Они так вспоминают о нем».  
Он вздохнул, чувствуя как от жар от прогорающих углей вместе с вином окончательно согрели его.  
«А ведь и ко мне, человеку, он был таким добрым… ему было тяжело ходить со мной гулять, а он ни разу не жаловался, а я все просил его идти… и читать побольше… — он вздохнул и виновато опустил голову, словно прося у умершего прощения».  
Кто-то подошел к нему и забрал опустевший бокал, но Альни погруженный в свои раздумья даже не заметил этого.  
— Ты его споить хочешь? — услышал он голос лорда и это отвлекло его от невеселых мыслей.  
— Нет. — просто ответил друг лорда. — Вино закончилось, а ты вымотался за сегодня. Сиди.  
Ванрис наполнил бокал и вернулся к слепому, немного подумав, взял руку и вложил в ладонь резную ножку.  
— Пей, раз нравится. — сказал он.  
— Благодарю вас… — робко ответил Альни.

Ближе к ночи, когда от выпитого Альни уже клевал носом, лорд все же позвал слугу чтобы тот отвел арта к себе. Вампиры еще долго разговаривали и наконец, гость решился спросить:  
— Он вот так любит сидеть у камина, потому что видит только блики от огня?  
— Да. Говорит если его растопить посильнее, то что-то может различить. Анрис гулял с ним каждый день, читал ему вслух. — сказал Роквуд. — Он и сам умеет, старик говорил, что он любил читать, но после того как ослеп… — он замолчал глядя на огонь.  
— Ты решился попробовать? — осторожно спросил друг и добавил: — Тот запрещенный способ.  
Лорд долго раздумывал, но все же ответил:  
— Да. Ты был прав про закон, там нет ни слова о слепых людях.  
Варнис удивленно смотрел на изуродованное лицо, так и не поняв, правду ли говорит его друг, или шутит.  
Оба вампира поднялись, молча выпили последние бокалы и Роквуд повел гостя в спальню.


	10. Вы не умрете?

После долгого периода бесснежья, наступила зима. В один день небо сплошь покрылось темными тучами, и на землю полетел снег. Сначала он казался мелкими белыми мушками, которые неторопливо кружат в воздухе, но тут природа как будто решила, вступить в полные права и ровно за неделю враз затянула землю пушистым белым одеялом. Слуги по утрам стали расчищать тропинки внизу, а широкая дорога, которая вела к главным воротам замка, приобрела совершенно ровный вид, словно какой-то великан раскатал ее как длинный узкий холст, прямо сверху по полям, через лес и мост над рекой. Замок жил своей жизнью, но Альни очень скучал по своему старому другу.  
— Если вспоминаешь про ушедших, не стоит лить слезы. Лучше думай о том, какой был Анрис, его слова и добро которое он тебе делал. — сказал Роквуд, заметив заплаканные глаза арта.  
— Почему? — наивно спросил он, вытирая слезы.  
— Есть легенда, что если оставшиеся будут слишком много горевать об умерших, они не обретут покой. Наши слезы размоют дорогу и их души не смогут подняться дальше и навсегда застрянут между нашим миром и миром ушедших.  
Арт вздохнул, слушая хозяина.  
— Пойдем. Раз ты сам не можешь читать, тебе будет читать Рудольф. Он заведует библиотекой.  
Роквуд привел человека в огромную сводчатую комнату, заставленную массивными стеллажами, и велел вампиру-библиотекарю, каждый день по паре часов читать арту вслух.  
Теперь по утрам Альни сам доходил до библиотеки, которая была на одном этаже, с его комнатой и забирался в кресло. Сутулый вампир, почти не выбирающийся из-за книжных стеллажей в первый день подозрительно окинул его взглядом и прищурился.  
— Значит, ты читать и писать умеешь? — недоверчиво спросил он вместо приветствия.  
— Да, конечно, только теперь, когда я не вижу, получается, умею, но не могу. — арт протянул руку, едва касаясь книжных корешков и прошел вперед, натыкаясь на кресло.  
— Можно я сюда сяду? — спросил он.  
— Хм… — был ответ, и вампир пошел к самому дальнему стеллажу, который единственный был заперт на ключ.  
Альни сел в кресло и прислушался. Шаги приблизились, скрипнул паркет, и вампир вновь опустился на свое место, кладя перед собой увесистый фолиант с бронзовой застежкой.  
— Раз уж ты теперь принадлежишь столь влиятельному роду тебе необходимо узнать всю родословную лордов Роквудов, которая насчитывает более десяти веков. —наставительно сказал он, наблюдая за произведенным эффектом, но на человека это не особенно подействовало.  
— Я начну с самого начала, когда Корвин Бесславный одержал победу в бою под Дурнаштом.  
Альни пододвинулся поближе, а вампир недобро посмотрел в незрячие глаза.  
— Ты полагаешь, я буду разжевывать тебе каждое слово, которое ты, разумеется, будучи человеком, не в состоянии будешь понять?  
По любви к театральным эффектам старый библиотекарь мог дать фору любому актеру и Альни довольно долго ждал, пока тот продолжит свой монолог, а потом решился:  
— Но… милорд приказал мне спрашивать, если я что-то не пойму, и тогда вы мне просто расскажите и все?  
В ответ ему послышался тяжкий вздох.  
— Милорд… — ещё один вздох и щелчок застежки.  
Сначала Альни не особенно слушал, часто вспоминая забавные истории Анриса, но понемногу легенды про древних вампиров на поле брани захватили его. Один раз он все же всхлипнул, но старый историк только глянул на него и продолжил погружение в дебри вампирских родов.

В замке стало прохладнее, но к радости Альни в апартаментах лорда было не так холодно, как в доме у куратора.  
— Замерз? — спросил вампир, глядя как мальчик тянет обе ладони к огню.  
— Нет, милорд. — быстро отозвался он.  
Роквуд прошел в спальню, подумал немного и стащил с кровати тяжелое меховое покрывало.  
— Не хватало, чтобы ты заболел! Раз на полу сидишь, так давай укутывайся. — он приноровился и ловко накинул покрывало на сидящего человека, превратив его в груду серебристо-рыжего меха. Груда зашевелилась, арт выбрался из укрытия и принялся расправлять меховые складки, не давая сквозняку проникнуть под покров.  
— Спасибо. — он поднял голову глядя почти на хозяина.  
«Я привязываюсь к нему. Это не хорошо. — сказал про себя Роквуд, понимая что стал смотреть на человека дольше чем обычно».

Лорд теперь почти все время проводил с артом, и даже когда к нему приходили посетители, тот тихо сидел перед любимым камином. Слуги почти не обращали на него внимания, только тот, в чьем ведении была растопка каминов, иногда сгонял Альни с насиженного места, проявляя излишнюю щепетильность.  
— Милорд, скажите вашему хьюманарту, чтобы он немного отодвинулся назад, а то я тут с вязанкой целой, вдруг его задену ненароком? — попросил лорда невысокий вампир-истопник.  
— Джон, можешь сам ему сказать. — оторвавшись от стопки жалоб сказал Роквуд.  
— Что вы, это же ваш хьюманарт! Я ведь простой крестьянин, и не знаю как с ними нужно разговаривать! — простодушный вампир топтался на месте, сжимая в охапке немаленькую связку поленьев.  
Лорд заинтересованно смотрел, что предпримет слуга. Альни же повернул к нему голову, а истопник только переминался стоя у камина, наконец, вздохнул и несмело сказал:  
— А… не могли бы вы… отодвинуться немного от камина, а то я вот дров еще принес и надо бы их разложить в дровницу, да и в огонек подкинуть. — пробормотал он.  
— Конечно! — Альни отполз, утаскивая с собой покрывало, а потом добавил: — Меня Альни зовут.  
— Альни? А… — слуга недоверчиво осмотрел человека и подбросив дрова в камин пошел к двери. Там обернулся и посмотрел на провожающего его незрячим взглядом арта все же сказал:  
— А я Джон. — и быстро закрыл за собой двери.  
— Думаю, ты первый и единственный хьюманарт, которого он увидел так близко.  
— Да… я думал раньше, до того как к вам попал, что вампиры это только господа, что не бывает таких вампиров, которые камин топят или за лошадьми ухаживают.  
— Вот как? Нет, таких вампиров множество, особенно вдалеке от светской жизни.  
Лорд смотрел как Альни расправляет сбившиеся от возни складки и подобрав с пола длинную щепку долго раздумывает, прежде чем бросить ее в огонь.  
— А ты не стал видеть больше этих красных бликов? — спросил лорд.  
— Нет. — слепой негромко вздохнул и опустил голову. — Я думал, что вдруг получше станет, но, наверное, уже нет.  
«Попробовать поить своей кровью человека… — лорд задумался. — А ведь это больно должно быть, когда кто-то пьет твою кровь? Если бы кто-то узнал, из лордов? — он смотрел, как Альни заправляет чуть отросшую прядку за маленькое розовое ушко и поправляет расстегнутый воротник на нежной шее».  
«Никто из них не протянул бы мне руку и уж точно не слали бы множество официальных приглашений на всевозможные приемы! Только такой друг, как Ванрис и останется. Роквуд вновь занялся делами, стараясь полностью сосредоточится на них».

На следующий день, когда стоял легкий мороз, лорд решил пройтись вокруг замка и велел арту одеться потеплее. Альни с радостью подчинился и, спустя десяток минут, укутанный уже ждал хозяина в своей комнате. Лорд по привычке коротко стукнул в дверь и не дожидаясь ответа вошел в небольшую довольно уютную комнату.  
— Уже готов?  
— Да, господин. — в голосе арта была искренняя радость.  
Роквуд осмотрел его и, решив, что человек одет по погоде, прошел к двум узким окнам, бывших когда-то бойницами. Комната находилась как раз над его апартаментами и он невольно залюбовался заснеженными полями и темным лесом за рекой. Ее почти черная гладь уже начала с берегов затягиваться белыми стрелами тонкого льда и он улыбнулся, наслаждаясь строгой красотой засыпающей природы.  
— Отсюда едва ли не лучший вид. — вампир обернулся к слепому.  
— Наверное… Мне Анрис говорил. — Альни тихо вздохнул от упоминания старика.  
— Рассказывал, как он это любил, про все что видит, перемежая историями своего сочинения? — Роквуд подошел к арту и взял того под локоть.  
— Да… — человек вздохнул. — Про бегущую реку между двух берегов, один тот, что ближе к замку крутой, чтобы враги не попали в крепость при осаде, а другой, тот, который граничит с полем, пологий, там иногда летом пасутся коровы и овцы. Как коровы от слепней забираются в воду и стоят, держа только головы над водой. Про мост из камня и еще один из дерева, про лес за рекой…  
— Он это хорошо умел. — лорд вывел арта за дверь и повел по коридору.

Они спустились по главной лестнице, и вышли на каменные ступени крыльца, прошли через небольшой внутренний дворик. Им на встречу уже спешил вампир и Альни услышал, как привычно лязгнул кованый засов, пропуская его вместе с хозяином ворота.  
— Этот мост ты уже знаешь? — почти утвердительно спросил у него лорд. Его шаги гулко отдавали по замерзшим доскам первого пролета моста, который давным-давно в случае осады можно было поднять, не давая неприятелю подойти к воротам.  
— Да, а вот тут уже каменная часть. — Альни вслед за лордом ступил на ровные плиты, присыпанные снегом.  
Роквуд отпустил плечо слепого и, перехватив тонкую ладонь в перчатке, уложил ее себе на локоть.  
— Вот так, сможешь сам идти, и может будешь меньше спотыкаться.  
Он старался идти не слишком быстро, чтобы не вынуждать человека бежать за ним, и скоро тот приноровился к его шагу. Дорога вела вниз по берегу неширокого притока реки и арт шел почти не спотыкаясь, привыкнув к этому маршруту еще во время прогулок с Анрисом. Они шли довольно долго и когда ступили на деревянный мост, человек первый нарушил молчание.  
— Наверное тут красиво зимой. — в голосе арта послышалась легкая грусть. — Я давно видел картинки с заснеженным лесом и дорогой. Думаю в ваших владениях еще лучше.  
Роквуд наблюдал, как человек осторожно снимает перчатку и ведет рукой по заснеженным перилам. Потом набрал в ладонь пушистый снег и поднес к лицу, как будто хотел попробовать его на вкус.  
— Я раньше думал как это, наверное холодно и неприятно, когда зима и подолгу лежит снег. На юге была только сырость, а тут по-другому, так воздух пахнет… поля и леса, деревья и… — он глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух.  
Ресницы дрогнули, и из глаза по щеке побежала слезинка, за ней еще одна.  
— Ты плачешь?  
— Нет, что вы! Это от мороза. — поспешно сказал человек и поправил воротник плаща. — От мороза…  
Вампир повел его дальше и до конца прогулки человек почти не разговаривал.

«От мороза, как же! — подумал Роквуд, когда они вернулись с прогулки».  
Он велел принести арту еду и вскоре слуга вернулся с тарелкой, на которой были красиво уложены тонкие куски запеченного мяса с яблоками.  
«Как это ничего не видеть? — он закрыл единственный глаз рукой. — Феромон тут не поможет. Ориентироваться в пространстве на ощупь? Если бы я лишился и второго глаза меня бы водили под руки слуги, как я его сегодня. — он поморщился от неприятных воспоминаний».  
Альни сидел перед камином и ел тонко нарезанное мясо, переложено дольками яблок. Неторопливо накалывал то кусок птицы, то дольку фрукта и в такие моменты вампиру нравилось наблюдать за этой долгой и странной на его взгляд трапезой.  
— И тебе нравится есть мясо с яблоками? — недоверчиво спросил он. — Они же совсем разные на вкус?  
— Да. У вас меня так вкусно кормят. — Альни повернулся к нему и отложил вилку. — Спасибо.  
— Это не мне нужно говорить спасибо, а тому кто готовил. — сказал Роквуд.  
— Но это ведь вы приказали так меня кормить?  
— А что ты ел, когда был у куратора? — решил узнать вампир.  
— Ну… там просто кашу какую-нибудь или суп непонятный, тот повар просто высчитывал, что полезнее для людей и варил это все вместе, было совсем не вкусно. Правда иногда нас кормили просто нарезанными фруктами или ягодами. — признался Альни.  
— Вот как. Тогда понятно, почему ты так радуешься.  
Арт продолжил свою неторопливую трапезу, а вампир взял с подноса фляжку и открутив ее налил в стакан немного крови, столько сколько обычно требовалось для поддержания сил.  
«Я никогда не голодал и пары дней, что будет, если не пить кровь десять, а потом еще столько же или больше? — подумал он. — Сила феромона, разумеется, пойдет на убыль, но потом восстановится, это не страшно, а вот жажда… — он плеснул еще крови в стакан».  
Альни вздохнул и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу воротника, и вампир со своего места смог рассмотреть, как под гладкой кожей на шее бьется венка.  
«Ерунда! Люди без пищи вполне могут прожить месяц, или даже больше, а я как вампир, скорее всего, смогу протянуть все два».

— Милорд, а могу я спросить вас? — осторожно сказал Альни на следующий день.  
— Я тебе уже говорил, что можешь спрашивать меня о чем угодно и не нужно бояться. — Роквуд отложил список.  
— А вы не… не будете меня феромоном, если рассердитесь на вопрос? — решился уточнить Альни.  
— Хм, а я когда-нибудь тебя мучил им?  
— Нет…  
— Что за вопрос?  
Альни повернулся к столу лорда и сел, так как будто мог видеть его.  
— Вот вы вампир и я все время рядом с вами провожу, совсем близко. — он вздохнул и продолжил: — Разве вам не хочется попробовать моей крови?  
Роквуд вздохнул и сел в кресло рядом с камином. Арт кажется даже привстал немного, желая услышать ответ, но потом смутился и быстро сказал:  
— Простите, я глупости спрашиваю!  
— Нет, не глупости. — сказал вампир. — Здесь, в замке, всем вампирам и мне и слугам привозят кровь с ферм и мы никогда не испытываем недостатка в ней. Я не вижу причины пить кровь ради развлечения. На фермах кровь получают от разных доноров, по графику, чтобы не было слишком сильной нагрузки на каждого человека и обрабатывают ее, чтобы сохранить надолго.  
Альни внимательно слушал, склонив голову.  
— Тем более от этого ты ослабеешь, а если делать подобное слишком часто — умрешь. — добавил вампир. Фраза получилась слишком резкой и он решил немного смягчить ее.  
— Ты хрупкий такой и слабенький. — он слегка сжал тонкое плечо. — В тебе крови на пару глотков! — Роквуд улыбнулся, но понял что это была неудачная шутка.  
«Дипломатия не моя сильная сторона! — думал он, глядя на растерянного арта. Тот не знал как реагировать на подобные слова».  
— Ну, наверное все же больше? — Альни повернулся к нему и Роквуд не смог не улыбнуться.  
— Альни, все хорошо. Я не мучаюсь от того, что постоянно нахожусь рядом с человеком.

Вечером он велел слуге отвести Альни в его комнату. Принимая душ, спустился рукой к паху и стал привычно гладить себя. Наконец кончил, смывая с руки и тела обильную сперму.  
«Веду себя как подросток»!  
Он лег в постель, перекидывая ногу через скрученный край одеяла и на память ему пришел Альни. После прощания с Анрисом в зале при свечах он сам был едва ли лучше своего арта и по привычке прошел в свою спальню, ведя его за собой. Мальчик послушно сел на краешек постели, снял жилет, аккуратно укладывая его на столик, рядом с изголовьем кровати. Он тогда хотел остановить его и позвать кого-нибудь из слуг, чтобы отвели арта к себе, но вместо этого просто стоял и смотрел, как тонкие пальцы расстегивают маленькие пуговицы рубашки и человек укладывает ее сверху на жилетку. Гладкая грудь с почти незаметными, даже для острого взгляда вампира, шрамиками на месте сосков, притягивала взгляд.  
«Зачем с ним так обошлись? — безрадостно подумал он».  
Альни вытер слезы, наконец разделся до белья и нащупал край отогнутого одеяла. Улегся на самый краешек кровати, подтянув колени к животу и белоснежное облако одеяла укутало его целиком, не тронув только кудрявую голову на подушке. Вампир услышал тихий всхлип и, как мог, постарался успокоить человека.  
— Спи, завтра будет легче.  
Арт вздохнул, а лорд пошел в двери и уже на пороге его догнал едва слышный вопрос:  
— А вы, милорд, вы не умрете?  
— Что? — Роквуду показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Вы не умрете так… неожиданно?  
— Нет, я еще довольно молод для вампира. — ответил он.  
— Хорошо… — Альни всхлипнул и сглотнул ком в горле.


	11. Нельзя торопиться.

Утром Роквуду принесли фляжку со стаканом, он привычно налил густую темную кровь и перед тем, как выпить порцию глубоко вдохнул знакомый металлический запах.  
«Кто-то зимой впадает в спячку, может, и вампиры в такое время легче переносят голод? — сделал первый глоток. — Я просто трус, раз боюсь немного поголодать! — он быстро выпил остаток крови и спустился в нижний двор, проверить все ли хорошо».  
Ночью ударил мороз и двое закутанных до самых глаз вампиров-слуг, меняли треснувшее оконное стекло.  
— Доброе утро, милорд. — пробормотал один, оборачиваясь к нему.  
— Не особенно. — указал взглядом на торчащие осколки старого стекла.  
— Зима пришла, что тут скажешь…- вздохнул другой вампир и подал своему товарищу новое стекло.  
«Зима… — Роквуд вдохнул чистый морозный воздух и вернулся в дом».

Сегодня был приемный день и почти все время, пока за окном совсем не стемнело, лорд выслушивал прошения и принимал жалобы жителей близлежащих поселков.  
Старый вампир, подал претензию на своего соседа, по поводу незаконной постройки. Вероятно кто-то надоумил его преподнести вместе с бумагой в дар господину тощего горластого петуха, что старик и сделал. Он едва ли не со слезами на глазах умолял лорда принять этот скромный подарок. Перепуганная птица орала во всю мощь легких, а старый вампир старался ее утихомирить.  
— Отличный петух! Смотрите, милорд, какой он, и хвост и стать! — приговаривал он, стараясь засунуть строптивый подарок обратно в мешок. Петух хлопал крыльями и почуяв свободу, никак не желал возвращаться в тесную и пыльную темницу.  
— Тебе он нужнее. — лорд принял исписанный лист и велел слуге проводить посетителя.  
Альни сидящий как всегда у камина с интересом прислушался к странной возне, перемежавшейся птичьими криками и даже обернулся к жалобщику.  
Следующие просители были либо более деликатны, либо менее щедры, но они обходились без подношений и ограничивались тем, что подавали бумаги, где подробно излагали свои жалобы и пожелания, кланялись и спешили уйти.

— А ты не хочешь попросить что-нибудь у меня? Или может быть пожаловаться на кого-то, на Рудольфа, к примеру? — спросил вампир, когда они остались наедине.  
— Нет, что вы! Он как вы и приказали, читает мне каждый день вслух и даже отвечает на вопросы.  
— И что же он читает?  
— Вашу родословную.  
— Родословную? — Роквуд искренне удивился. — Ты все понимаешь?  
— Не все, но вы же сказали спрашивать, вот я и спрашиваю. Рудольф вздыхает, но отвечает.  
— Хорошо, а еще что-нибудь? Как тебе новый слуга, который присматривает за тобой?  
— Он… хороший, а теперь, когда холодно топит камин на ночь, чтобы я не замерз. — ответил человек и добавил. — А когда я обжег пальцы, он принес какую-то мазь и очень испугался, за меня. Альни протянул руку, показывая вампиру белые пятнышки ожогов на среднем и указательном пальцах. Роквуд коснулся ладони арта, но тут вошел слуга с письмами и он убрал руку.  
— Откуда они? А… — он взял одно повертел в руках, рассматривая золоченый вензель лорда Ламорта. — Еще два…  
Сломал печать и быстро пробежал взглядом по листу, потом вздохнул и протянул их человеку.  
— О… а что это? — спросил тот, трогая уголки и чуть выпуклый вензель.  
— Приглашения на банкеты и приемы. — отмахнулся лорд.  
— И вы не пойдете?  
— Я не любитель таких мероприятий. Брось их в огонь. — просто сказал он.  
— Но… эти господа… они ведь ждут вас?  
— Нет! — он криво улыбнулся. — Они знают, что я не посещаю такие мероприятия. Это просто дань традиции, проявить, таким образом, уважение. Давай, бросай!  
Арт обернулся к камину и сел ровно, примеряясь.  
— А если я не попаду? — неуверенно спросил он.  
— Еще раз попробуешь. — подбодрил его вампир.  
Первое приглашение с вензелем попало точно в середину и упало между пылающих поленьев. Плотный картон нехотя начал чернеть, скручиваться, и вдруг вспыхнул голубоватыми язычками пламени.  
— Хорошо. Теперь еще два. — лорд протянул человеку оставшиеся два конверта.  
Арт подчинился и оба прямоугольника, один за другим полетели в след за первым.  
— Я попал?  
— Да, как раз в самый огонь.  
Альни смутился от похвалы, а Роквуд уже было протянул ладонь к чуть розоватой щеке, но на полпути передумал.

Вечером, после ужина, вампир сел рядом с артом на диван и человек, почувствовав движение, обернулся к хозяину. Лорд не утерпел. Медленно, стараясь не пугать арта, протянул руку и слегка коснулся чуть отросших кудрей. Мягкий шелк волос скользил сквозь пальцы, а Альни даже чуть приподнял головку, давая ему провести рукой по щеке, виску и полностью погрузить пальцы в нежные локоны.  
— Уже не боишься? — спросил вампир слегка касаясь бледной щеки.  
— Нет, не боюсь… — человек замялся и он понял, что тот хочет, что-то сказать, но опасения все же перевешивают.  
— … даже приятно немного. — наконец решился он, а Роквуд как будто ждал этого ответа, вновь протянул руку зарываясь в светлые кудри.  
«Что я делаю! В моем возрасте и… вот так хотеть человека?! — мысли одна бесстыднее другой лезли в голову и он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь, справится с собой».  
Арт пододвинулся поближе и если бы он не был слепым, вампир мог поклясться, что серые глаза рассматривают его лицо.  
«Нужно решиться. Неужели я так малодушен, что готов отказаться от своего решения из-за простого страха? — в камине треснуло бревно, будто соглашаясь с ним».  
«Сейчас зимой все спокойно и пока нет нужды надолго выезжать за пределы замка, самое лучшее время, чтобы начать… — сказал он сам себе и долго гладил по голове, прижавшегося к плечу Альни».  
— Пойдем. Я отведу тебя в комнату. — сказал он вслух и помог человеку подняться.

Вернувшись, он прошел в просторную ванную и встал перед зеркалом, стащив повязку с пустой глазницы.  
«Да… Красавец! — вампир разделся и шагнул под душ, потянулся, расправляя плечи, и с удовольствием подставил тело горячим струям».  
Рука опустилась вниз, и он закрыл единственный глаз.  
«Вот это настоящий позор, мечтать в душе о собственном хьюманарте, вместо того чтобы просто позвать его к себе! — Роквуд на этот раз не стал бороться с мыслями, а напротив позволил себе вспомнить как Альни сидя на полу, склоняет голову, чтобы ему было удобнее гладить светлые кудри».  
Он выплеснулся в руку, взял губку, вспенивая гель.  
«Что если все же… попробовать осторожно и со смазкой… — представил, как зовет слугу и просит посреди ночи найти ему такой специфический предмет. — Нет. Он ведь помнит ту злополучную ночь в саду, только отошел от этого, а тут снова… — вампир принялся намыливать плечи».  
«Человек… я никогда не спал с человеком, а тем более таким. Этому куратору надо руки оторвать — так покалечить живое существо! — зло подумал он, смывая с тела пену.  
Наконец выбрался из душа, а когда открыл шкаф с полотенцами, то к своему удивлению обнаружил небольшой тюбик, стыдливо повернутый ярлычком в самый дальний уголок.  
«Кто вообще ее сюда мог притащить?! — Роквуд уже много лет знал горничную, в обязанности которой входила уборка его апартаментов».  
Строгой вампирше уж точно не могла прийти в голову подобная мысль, без прямой просьбы хозяина. Он подозрительно посмотрел на нераспечатанную смазку, открыл ее и выдавил прозрачную капельку на палец.  
«Слуги просто заботятся о господине, а я ищу подвох, там, где его и быть не может! — вампир со вздохом натянул простые штаны и сунул небольшой тюбик в карман просторного халата».  
Вернулся в комнату и подтащил кресло к еще не прогоревшему камину, на то место, где так любит сидеть его Альни.  
«Он наверняка уже спать собирается. — подумал лорд. — Или уже уснул»?  
Вампиру спать не хотелось и он не зажигая свет, прошел в кабинет, где взял со стола стопку жалоб, надеясь, что чтение немного отвлечет его от подобных мыслей. Это помогло ненадолго, и спустя время он все же понял, что никак не может перестать думать о человеке. Как будто в ответ на его мысли в старых часах на каминной полке что-то слегка щелкнуло, и его чуткий слух уловил как механизм, нехотя подталкивает обе стрелки точно вверх. Полночь.  
«Я сегодня был во дворе, подвале и на первом этаже, а вот наверху… — подумал лорд поднимаясь. — Там библиотека, гостевые комнаты и комната Альни»…

Вампир поднялся с кресла и вышел в коридор. Прислушался. Никого из слуг не было и он прошел направо до конца коридора, который упирался в каменную винтовую лестницу. Она как спираль связывала все этажи, но сейчас использовалась нечасто. Обитатели замка чаще ходили по простой «большой лестнице», которая была хоть дальше от покоев лорда, но гораздо шире и имела широкие мраморные перила.  
На последнем этаже замка коридор был проще, без гобеленов и обшивки из дорогих древесных панелей, а из всей роскоши только на полу по центру лежал длинный ковер, цвета запекшейся крови, да на стенах тускло горели светильники.  
«Конечно, он спит уже, или нет… — Роквуд ступил под едва освещенный сводчатый потолок и сразу увидел, что из-под двери комнатки арта едва пробивалась тонкая полоска мерцающего света».  
Тихо ступая по ковру он подошел ближе и замер, не решаясь повернуть ручку. Постучал и, выждав несколько мгновений, все же толкнул дверь. Хорошо смазанные петли легко подались вперед и вампир прошел в небольшую комнату, которая во времена его детства предназначалась для гостей. Света от почти прогоревших дров в маленьком каминчике хватало, чтобы осветить большой ковер и круглое мягкое кресло с низкой спинкой, где сейчас, поджав под себя ноги, сидел его Альни.  
— Кто тут? — он обернулся на звук.  
Хьюманарт, одетый в полосатую темно-синюю пижаму, только что вышел из душа и на коленях у него лежало большое влажное полотенце.  
— Это я. — отозвался Роквуд.  
— Вы, но…? — удивился человек. — Я думал кто-то из слуг.  
Он поднялся с места и сделал пару шагов к лорду, но вампир сам подошел к нему.  
— Пойдем. — он чуть коснулся влажного колечка волос, убирая его со лба.  
— К вам?  
— Да.

Он вывел Альни в коридор и повел вниз по ступеням, придерживая за талию, чтобы тот не споткнулся на крутой лестнице без перил. Попав в хорошо знакомые апартаменты, человек прошел за Роквудом через кабинет и гостиную в спальню, и когда вампир усадил его на постель, не выказал особого удивления.  
— Я, наверное, неподобающе выгляжу… — тихо произнес он. — Даже не расчесал волосы после душа. Руки слепого прошлись по влажным кудрям, стараясь придать им хоть какой-то порядок.  
— Ты лучше любого хьюманарта, которого я когда-либо видел. — сказал Роквуд.  
Альни тихо вздохнул и немного склонил голову, как будто смутился от этих слов, попробовал улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла немного грустной.  
— Спасибо… — все же ответил он.  
Роквуд сел рядом и арт повернулся к нему.  
— Мне нужно… вы хотите, чтобы я разделся? — спросил он, спокойно глядя незрячими глазами чуть в сторону от лица хозяина.  
— Хочу.  
Альни принялся расстегивать пижамную рубашку. Бледная кожа, в едва проникающем свете из приоткрытой двери гостиной, казалась отлитой из гипса, и Роквуд жадно наблюдал, как пальцы человека справляются с пуговицами, как он приподнимается, освобождаясь от тонких штанов. Наконец арт остался полностью обнаженный, он поджал под себя одну ногу и положил ладони так, чтобы они закрывали гладкий пах.  
— Дай руку. — вампир протянул ему ладонь и человек почти безошибочно положил тонкие пальцы на руку хозяина. — Не надо стесняться, сейчас в спальне темно и даже я не могу рассмотреть тебя. — сказал он, догадываясь чего так боится человек.  
— Правда?! — не веря спросил Альни и Роквуд понял, что попал в точку.  
— Да. Я же не кот, чтобы видеть в темноте. — как можно спокойнее ответил он. — Давай поближе ко мне.  
Уложил человека на мягкое покрывало из меха, а сам сбросил халат со штанами прямо на пол и лег рядом, не слишком близко, так чтобы слепой случайно не наткнулся на давно восставший член.  
«Даже не знаю, как до него дотронуться, чтобы не испугать»…

Роквуд вздохнул медленно протянул руку к тонкому плечу, осторожно провел пальцами вверх до выступающей под светлой кожей ключицы. Чуть подтолкнул Альни, заставляя лечь на спинку и слегка согнул одну ногу, уложив ее себе на бедро. Арт не испугался и вампир решился слегка тронуть гладкую кожу на груди, а после спустился вниз по едва проступающим ребрам на боку, чтобы немного погладить большим пальцем шрамик на месте соска. Альни вздохнул, и Роквуд остановился, приподнимаясь на локте.  
— Щекотно?  
— Нет, но… Это все так странно. — тихо ответил человек. — Я не знаю теперь, как все должно быть… — наконец признался он, уткнувшись носом в пушистые складки меха, как будто хотел спрятаться.  
— Это просто ласка, здесь нет ничего, такого, что бы ты не мог почувствовать. — Роквуду показалось, что арт вот-вот заплачет и он решил подбодрить его. — Ты не боишься и это уже очень хорошо.  
— Закрой глаза. — он осторожно провел ладонью вниз по лицу арта.  
— Но… я ведь и так не вижу? — робко отозвался человек.  
— Не важно, закрой.

Арт подчинился и как ни странно это немного помогло. Искромсанное куратором тело все же немного реагировало на ласку. Сильные руки гладили его по тонким плечам, спустились на гладкий животик и наконец, вниз, между несильно расставленных ног, позволяя себе тронуть самую тонкую кожу внутренней стороны бедра. Тонкое колено слегка дернулось.  
«Как же он приятно пахнет… Как маленький теплый зверек… — от мысли коснуться кожи губами вампир сразу отказался, не желая разрушить едва уловимое доверие».  
Ладонь прошлась по гладкой коже, затем пальцы слегка спустились вниз по колену, как будто принуждая человека пошире расставить ножки. Слепой чуть шевельнулся, и рука вампира коснулась самой выступающей части аккуратных ягодиц.  
— Не бойся, давай лучше помоги мне. — вампир щедро выдавил на указательный и средний пальцы смазку, взял ладонь Альни и положил на свое запястье.  
Мокрые пальцы были прохладными, но быстро согрелись о почти горячую гладкую кожу. Они прошлись вниз по животу, между ног и осторожно погладили плотную впадинку с маленькими, расходящимися в стороны складочками.  
«Нельзя торопиться! Нельзя! — повторял про себя Роквуд, понимая, что сегодня он никак не продержится долго».  
— Тебе хоть немного приятно?  
— Я не знаю… — тихо отозвался¬ Альни. — Простите, но… — он уткнулся в плечо вампира, щекоча его волосами.  
— За что прощать, дурачок? — Роквуд прижал его к себе и уложил под спину арта подушку. — Не мерзнешь?  
— Нет… Вы теплый, а я так близко лежу… — человек смущенно уткнулся ему в плечо.  
После долгих ласк арт почти перестал зажиматься, колени больше не дрожали, он слегка подтолкнул широкую руку вниз и мокрые пальцы проникли в тесное шелковистое нутро.  
— Обними меня. — тихо сказал вампир.  
— Хорошо… — человек едва коснулся его локтя, сначала двумя пальцами и только потом осторожно, как будто лорд мог передумать, несильно сжал плечо. Он часто дышал, а Роквуд стараясь не торопиться развел стройные ножки и словно извиняясь погладил по щеке.  
Член вошел немногим больше, чем наполовину и он не стал двигаться дальше, боясь причинить хоть малейшее неудобство. После долгого возбуждения хотелось поскорее кончить и как ни старался, ему не удалось продержаться и пары минут.  
«Ведь не мальчик уже. Вот черт! — он улегся почти на человека, переводя дыхание».  
Посмотрел на Альни, тот выглядел немного растерянным и вампир приподнялся на локте, чтобы попробовать в темноте разглядеть лицо.  
— Все слишком быстро… — все же произнес Роквуд.  
— Да… А я думал будет страшно от феромона, как было раньше, у куратора… или больно после всего… — тихо отозвался человек. — Совсем нет.  
— Господи, я просто чудовище! — со смешком прошептал Роквуд, не зная радоваться ему или нет от такой откровенности.  
— Не чудовище… — сдавленно отозвался человек и вампир догадался, что слишком сильно улегся на него, он неохотно поднялся с постели и стащил с кровати покрывало.  
Альни без слов понял, что от него хотят, сам нащупал край одеяла и забрался в самый центр постели, а вампир опустился рядом.  
— Окно приоткрыто и ночью здесь будет холоднее. Я не хочу сейчас вставать и закрывать его. — Не отползай, иди сюда. — прижал маленького любовника к себе, нащупал руку и улегся здоровой щекой на теплую ладонь, как будто человек хотел коснуться его лица. Под плотным одеялом, да еще и от близости разгоряченного тела было почти жарко, но человеку это явно понравилось, он расслабленно лежал под боком у вампира, как будто раньше засыпал только так.  
— Вот и хорошо, так не замерзнешь, а теперь постарайся уснуть. — Роквуд тронул губами ладонь и вытянулся на кровати.

Он задремал, но спустя час проснулся. В спальне было прохладно, в полной темноте Роквуд протянул руку, но не нашел никого рядом, он приподнялся на локте и отдернул одеяло. Недалеко от него, на самом краю широкой кровати, сжавшись в комок, совсем голый, лежал Альни. Во сне он обнимал себя за плечи, безрезультатно стараясь сохранить тепло.  
«Я у него все одеяло забрал! — понял вампир и протянул руку и коснулся горячей ладонью ледяного как мрамор плеча. Арт вздрогнул и проснулся, не сразу понимая где он находится».  
— Ты весь ледяной, быстро ко мне! - Роквуд встал, закрыл окно и быстро вернулся под нагретое одеяло. Он подтащил замерзшего арта к себе, чтобы не ждать пока тот подчинится и сам укутал человека почти с головой. Попав в теплый нагретый кокон, рядом с горячим телом Альни мелко задрожал.  
— Д… да, хозяин. — зубы чуть стукнулись и он коснулся ледяными ступнями ноги вампира.  
— Ой, вам, наверное, так неприятно? — попробовал слегка сопротивляться он, но Роквуд поймал одну ногу за щиколотку и прижал ступню к бедру, то же проделал и со второй.  
«Пальцы как ледышки! — он несильно сжал тонкую ступню и обнял человека, стараясь скорее согреть».  
— Вам же холодно от меня? — услышал вампир, но человеку явно понравилось тепло и он больше не старался отдернуть ноги.  
— Холодно, но я-то быстро согреюсь в отличии от голого без одеяла человека!  
— Почему под одеяло не забрался?  
— Простите… — тихо сказал Альни. — Я попробовал укрыться, но… вы так крепко держали его и не отдавали. — теперь он уже не пытался отстраниться, а напротив сам поплотнее прижался холодными лопатками к теплой груди.  
— Больше никогда не бойся забраться ко мне, даже если я сплю.  
— Да… — тихо отозвался Альни.  
— Это приказ, если ты не понял. — зевок смазал все строгость голоса лорда.  
— Да, господин…


	12. Жажда

Вопреки расчету Роквуда первый день голодовки начался тем, что его с самого утра разбудил слуга. Увидев, что лорд не один, он подошел поближе и едва слышно сказал:  
— Милорд, прошу прощения, но вас внизу ожидает управляющий банка. Говорит, что дело срочное.  
— Я сейчас спущусь. — он махнул рукой, веля вампиру уйти и осторожно тронул спящего за плечо.  
— Альни просыпайся.  
Арт сонно потянулся, но когда понял что лежит совершенно раздетый да еще и так близко к хозяину сон моментально рассеялся и он подтянул одеяло повыше.  
— Доброе утро… — растерянно сказал человек и протянул руку, к столику пытаясь нащупать свою пижаму, но Роквуд его опередил. Поднялся, и, обойдя кровать, подошел к столику, взял в руки аккуратно уложенные с вечера штаны с рубашкой и опустился на пол перед человеком.  
— Ко мне приехали посетители со срочным делом. Я помогу тебе одеться и отведу к себе. Давай, сядь поближе. — велел он. Арт подобрался к самому краю постели, но так и не решился выпустить из рук одеяло.  
— Давай ногу. — вампир поймал тонкую щиколотку и помог арту натянуть свободные штаны на резинке. Человек смутился, но все же отпустил край одеяла, понимая что так он только мешает хозяину. Шелковистая ткань скользнула сначала по коленям, потом вверх по ногам, а когда он приподнялся, Роквуд просто поправил пояс штанов на талии.  
— Я сам могу, ну что вы… — попробовал мягко сопротивляться Альни, но когда вампир набросил ему на плечи рубашку и стал застегивать пуговицы, окончательно смутился.  
— Вчера уже произошло «самое страшное», а теперь уже нечего бояться. — вампир слегка погладил его по щеке. — Пойдем.  
Он взял тонкую руку и повел арта по коридору к винтовой лестнице. Идти по ступеням вверх слепому было легче, и вскоре ступени остались позади и они остановились на пороге. Роквуд остановился и сказал, открывая дверь:  
— Сейчас только семь утра, ляг, поспи еще. Я, как освобожусь, пришлю за тобой. — он слегка сжал тонкую ладонь и арт кивнул.

Роквуд вернулся к себе и наскоро умывшись, спустился вниз. Там его уже ждали двое встревоженных вампиров, и по их лицам лорд догадался, что дело обстоит гораздо серьезнее, чем он предполагал.  
— Ясно. — коротко ответил лорд, дослушав быстрый рассказ высокого худого управляющего банка крови. — Езжайте обратно и скажите, что через два часа я буду на месте.  
— Да, милорд. — они синхронно поклонились, а Роквуд распорядился подготовить машину и взяв с собой двух слуг, спешно выехал в город.

Альни, как и велел хозяин попробовал уснуть, но как он ни ворочался сон не шел, наконец, он выбрался из постели и прошел в душ.  
«Я так боялся… — он слегка тронул себя по плечам, провел руками по груди и спустился вниз, к тонкому едва ощущаемого подушечками пальца шрамику, стараясь в точности повторить, то, как гладил его вчера вампир. — Думал, будет больно и страшно как тогда… в саду… Куратор говорил что я не буду ничего чувствовать, а мне было даже приятно немного… Только все быстро закончилось… О чем только я думаю! — он вздохнул и выбрался из душа».  
После душа и завтрака он сам прошел в библиотеку и уселся в свое любимое кресло. Историк уже ждал его и в этот раз видимо решил не мучать запоминанием множества имен высокопоставленных вампиров, а стал рассказывать легенды связанные с замком, в котором они находились. Альни слушал, мысленно все еще возвращаясь к событиям прошлой ночи.  
«Может, нужно было… просто не зажиматься? — подумал он. — Лорд ведь не кусает меня и не мучает феромоном, чего я тогда боюсь? — арт уселся поудобнее. — Никогда бы не подумал, что у вампира могут быть такие теплые руки».  
Альни провел себе прохладной ладонью по щеке, вспоминая прикосновения.

Слуга сказал, что лорд уехал в город, и вернется только завтра, но может и задержаться еще на день. Он старался развлечь подопечного и после обеда, даже отвел его вниз, в гостиную для слуг, где горничная учила свою дочь играть на фортепиано. Альни уселся в уголке и долго слушал, как девочка-вампирша под руководством матери старается разучить пьесу.  
Вечером он никак не мог улечься, спать одному казалось холодно и непривычно.  
«Может в спальне у лорда одеяло теплее? — он сел на постели и нащупал толстое покрывало, которое откладывал на пуф в ногах кровати. Расстелил его поверх одеяла и вновь забрался в постель».  
«Теперь теплее… Оно такое тяжелое, хорошо… — он поплотнее укутался в одеяло, не давая сквозняку даже малейшей лазейки».

На следующий день Альни узнал, что банке крови произошел пожар, а лорд Роквуд должен уладить все дела и сможет вернуться только завтра.  
— Завтра? — наивно спросил арт у слуги. — А вдруг с ним что-то случилось?  
— Альни, он один из самых сильных вампиров, что ему может грозить? — ответил, развеивая его страхи слуга.  
— Вы правы… просто я… — он вздохнул, боясь признаться самому себе, что скучает.  
Слуга ушел, а Альни сел у окна, прислонившись лбом к стеклу. Он вспомнил то время, когда он еще был у куратора и его выбрал высокий красивый вампир. Он тогда наивно улыбался, полагая, что это и будет его новый хозяин. Вампир, оказавшийся лордом крови, внимательно осмотрел его, не постеснявшись ощупать везде, а после они с куратором вышли из комнаты, велев ему одеваться. Сквозь чуть прикрытую дверь Альни смог расслышать разговор:  
— …Роквуду?! Вы собираетесь подарить его этому затворнику?! — куратор, кажется, был искренне поражен.  
— А вам-то что за забота? — с интересом спросил тот, кого назвали лордом крови.  
— Альни такой юный и красивый как куколка. Это моя лучшая работа! — с ноткой гордости хвалил его куратор. — Вы же видели, милорд, таких артов непременно надо показывать всем! Да и смысл в красоте, если он только и будет сидеть в замке посреди леса с этим…?  
— Этим?! — переспросил с насмешкой голос.  
— Простите меня, милорд, он просто чудовище! — не утерпел куратор.  
— Я плачу вам за него хорошие деньги, а больше вас ничего и не должно интересовать. — ответил покупатель, давая понять что не намерен далее продолжать разговор.  
— Да, милорд… — со вздохом подтвердил его куратор. — Просто жаль, очень жаль!  
Его стали готовить к продаже, от странных капель, котрые куратор самолично закапывал ему в глаза каждое утро, все расплывалось перед глазами. Другие арты, как-то разузнали про это и искренне жалели его, по-своему стараясь подбодрить его.  
— Ты очень красивый просто улыбайся и все! — наивно посоветовал один.  
— Не плачь, что ты! Альни, не плачь! – другой арт подсел к нему и обнял за плечи.  
— Конечно, лорды крови самые жестокие хозяева, но ты просто делай то, что он тебе скажет! — как мог, утешал его третий.  
Альни тогда очень испугался и улыбался, всеми силами стараясь понравиться, но видимо на вампира, который стал его хозяином, это не произвело впечатления, зато он смог расслышать восхищенные шепотки за спиной. По дороге в новый дом Альни все ожидал, что его вот-вот укусят или ударит волна феромона, но новый хозяин ничего подобного не делал и он немного успокоился.  
«Может он и не жестокий? Голос очень спокойный. — подумал тогда он».  
Потом хьюманарт долго не мог прийти в себя после ночи в саду, боялся, что его отвезут обратно к куратору, который наверняка накажет его за то, что он посмел попроситься выйти в сад, но его оставили в замке и за ним стал присматривать Анрис.  
Старый вампир рассказывал ему про замок, водил за руку по всем залам, разрешая всего коснуться рукой. Старик так ярко и красочно рассказывал ему про все, что видит во время прогулок, что арт, словно смог видеть окружающий мир своими глазами. Альни полюбил гулять с этим немолодым вампиром и тот, хоть старость и брала свое, старался разнообразить жизнь человека, насколько хватало сил.  
Лорд Роквуд оказался самым странным вампиром, которого он когда-либо знал. Раньше хьюманарт и предположить не мог, что где-то может быть такой вампир, тем более лорд крови, который не ударит его, если он споткнется и не будет наказывать феромоном, за падение и подвернутую ногу, а просто протянет руку и поможет подняться.  
Альни немного осмелел и теперь часто сидел в апартаментах лорда у так полюбившегося огромного камина, где он хоть иногда мог видеть алые и темно-бордовые блики.  
«Он скоро вернется. — подумал арт. — Завтра. Нужно просто не бояться и все».

Роквуд смог завершить все дела только к вечеру и велел готовить машину, желая эту ночь провести дома.  
— Милорд, возможно, не стоит ехать так поздно? — осторожно поинтересовался слуга.  
— Ерунда, дорога займет всего пару часов. — ответил он и вампир отправился передать его приказ.  
Как только они тронулись в путь, Роквуд устало закрыл глаз.  
«Третий день, а жажды почти нет, только слабость. Наверняка оттого, что до этого я питался хорошо. Все, как и говорил старый лис! — лорд устроился поудобнее».  
К вечеру он все же почувствовал голод, но постарался отогнать от себя мысли о еде, а стал думать о приятном.  
«Могут ли вампиры скучать по человеку? — он закрыл глаз и перед ним возник Альни. Человек улыбался, радуясь встрече».  
Знакомая до боли дорога в белом снегу казалась бесконечной, он едва держался, чтобы не приказать водителю ехать быстрее. Вскоре мелькнула знакомая развилка, указатель и Роквуд облегченно вздохнул.  
«Наконец я дома»…

— Милорд, как вы добрались? — встревоженно спросил слуга, открывая дверь авто.  
— Отлично — Роквуд вышел из машины.  
— Вы голодны? Сейчас распоряжусь… — начал, было он, но вампир прервал его.  
— Не стоит, я не голоден. Только устал с дороги.  
Он прошел через нижний коридор, и поднялся по лестнице сразу на последний этаж. Негромко стукнул в хорошо знакомую дверь и чуть приоткрыл ее. В темной спальне с давно прогоревшим камином он едва мог разглядеть кровать в дальнем углу. Человек видимо лежал спиной к двери, но услышав стук, сел на постели.  
— Милорд, это вы?! — тихо спросил он, и вампир услышал радостную нотку в голосе.  
— Да. Пойдем ко мне. — вампир шагнул в комнату и чем ближе подходил к кровати, тем сильнее чувствовал тонкий чуть уловимый аромат крови. Едва ощутимый запах переплетался с тонким ароматом волос и кожи человека. Он замер в нескольких шагах, наблюдая, как растрепанный ото сна арт на ощупь ищет сброшенную обувь.  
— Я думал, вы сегодня не приедете. Ведь уже темно и очень холодно, а дорога идет через лес… — сказал арт, протягивая ладонь.  
Вампир взял его за руку и пока вел вниз по лестнице, никак не мог отделаться от мысли о крови. Альни шел за ним в той самой пижаме с отложным воротником, полностью открывающим шею.  
«Всего три дня без крови, а такая реакция. Как будто я животное! — зло подумал Роквуд, сжимая тонкую ладонь».

В его апартаментах уже потрескивал камин и он сразу провел Альни в спальню.  
— Ложись, а я скоро приду.  
— Хорошо.  
Роквуд долго не мог согреться даже стоя под горячими струями воды. Плеснул немного геля на губку и принялся сильно растирать плечи и грудь. Это помогло, и он почувствовал, как усталость понемногу отступает.  
«От голода что ли… — он отмахнулся от этой мысли. — Глупости! — потянулся, смывая клочья пены с живота и улыбнулся. — Наверное, он и сейчас не спит, раз ждал меня так долго»?  
Роквуд вытерся и не стал одеваться, а только набросил халат, даже не завязывая пояс.

Арт не спал, а сидел закутавшись в одеяло, и только рука в темно-синем рукаве лежала поверх белоснежной постели.  
— Не спишь?  
— Нет. Я вас жду. — тихо ответил человек.  
— Неужели ты боялся, что со мной может что-то случиться?! — спросил Роквуд и сбросив халат лег рядом. Человек протянул руку, и когда нащупал его ладонь, сразу подобрался поближе и оказался прижат к теплому после душа телу.  
— Мне сказали это глупо… Вы ведь вампир и лорд крови к тому же… — арт тихо вздохнул.  
— Все может случиться в дороге. Я рад что ты, думал обо мне. — ответил вампир.

Он склонился к шее и медленно вдохнул такой аппетитный запах человека. Давно знакомый и приятный он теперь дополнился тонким ароматом крови, как будто нужные ноты смешались вместе, давая обострившемуся обонянию оценить полную гамму нового запаха. Лорд попробовал осторожно коснуться губами места, где размеренно бьется пульс.  
«Я всего лишь хочу… — он слегка тронул губами, провел языком немного ниже ушка и жадно поцеловал сладковатую теплую кожу».  
— Не бойся. — успокоил он арта.  
— Вы же не укусите? — почти утвердительно спросил слепой.  
— Нет, что ты…  
Роквуд расстегнул воротничок пижамы. Шея у арта оказалась очень чувствительным местом, от прикосновений и поцелуев он часто задышал, сердце забилось сильнее и вампиру показалось, будто с каждым его ударом запах крови все сильнее пробивается через кожу. Почувствовал, как человек сначала слегка трогает его грудь ладонями, а потом, очень осторожно, будто он мог рассыпаться от малейшего прикосновения, обнимает за шею. Тонкие пальцы арта зарылись в еще влажные от душа волосы, не давая поцелуям прерваться.  
— О… простите! Я просто…. так приятно! — шептал Альни. — Меня никто никогда не целовал… — словно извинялся он, но вампир его почти не слышал.  
— Обними… — Роквуд на миг оторвался от шейки и повернулся так, чтобы коснуться щеки арта здоровой щекой. — Можно и сильнее — не рассыплюсь же я от малейших касаний! — подбодрил он арта.  
— Поцелуйте еще… — умоляюще просил Альни, обвивая шею вампира руками.  
Он слегка подтолкнул хьюманарта, давая понять, что нужно лечь на спину. Свободной рукой принялся расстегивать пуговицы пижамной рубашки, а после быстро расправился со штанами.  
«Шея значит… уммм… наверное он вкусный… — вампир едва смог удержаться, чтобы чуть-чуть не сжать клыки. — Нет, нельзя, слишком тонко»…  
Он помог арту перевернуться на живот. Стройное тело сзади казалось еще более хрупким, и вампиру на миг показалось, что это не лучшая идея, но он все же склонился и осторожно провел языком по позвоночнику. Здесь человек только едва уловимо пах кровью и Роквуд прижался щекой к гладкой лопатке, глубоко вдыхая этот запах.  
«Как будто люди тоже могут выделять феромон! — усмехнулся он про себя, слегка прикусывая кожу зубами».  
В этот раз Альни не зажимался и по обильной смазке вампир смог войти до конца, раздвигая чуть растянутые мышцы. Медленные толчки и он чувствует, как вздрагивает белое бедро, а тонкие пальцы арта обнимают подушку.  
— Я сделал больно? — Роквуд склонился к кудрявой головке.  
— Что вы, нет… — Альни повернулся к нему, чуть тронув запястье губами. - Но это такое странное ощущение...

На этот раз Роквуд долго не мог оторваться от такого желанного тела и хоть от голодовки обострились все чувства разом, но сейчас даже мысли о еде ушли на второй план. Теперь вампир гладил тонкую спинку, ощущая малейшее движение мышц под кожей, а человек уткнулся лбом в его руку, как будто желая слегка охладить его о прохладное запястье. Каждый легкий толчок отзывался в теле, передавался ему обратно, вызывая у арта легкую дрожь. Его член словно сжали снаружи, несколькими довольно ощутимыми волнами и он почти сразу выплеснулся в шелковистое влажное от смазки тело. Роквуд улегся сверху, стараясь все же не слишком придавить Альни, а тот так и лежал на животе, полностью расслабившись. Наконец не открывая глаз он нащупал крепкое плечо и прижался к нему щекой.  
— О… это так и должно быть? Приятно, но по-другому, чем раньше. Как будто изнутри идет тепло и все сжимается... — тихо прошептал он и горячие губы тронули широкое запястье.  
— Так бывает, Альни, все хорошо.— отозвался вампир, разбирая пальцами кудри.

Роквуд улегся посреди кровати, а человек сам устроился рядом. Кудри слегка щекотали лицо, но вампир только сильнее притянул его к себе и уложил головку на плечо.  
— Вы тоже приятно пахнете… — тихо произнес Альни.  
— И чем же? — Роквуд отвел в сторону волосы и почти коснулся губами шеи. Жажда чуть отступила, и он мог теперь еще немного насладится этим запахом.  
— Как будто травой и лесом и… с вами рядом совсем не страшно. Нет такого чувства, то вы вот-вот феромоном ударите… — расслышал лорд, перед тем как заснуть.


	13. Сегодня или завтра?

На следующий день Роквуд рассказал Альни про голодовку и по мере того, как он говорил, незрячие глаза, все больше расширялись от радостного удивления.  
— Так вы… сегодня получается, четвертый день не пьете кровь?! — удивленно спросил арт.  
— Да.  
— Вы говорили это запрещено законом…  
— Думаю, никому нет дела до того, что я делаю с собой и собственным хьюманартом! — успокоил его вампир.  
Альни явно обрадовался. Улыбнулся и протянул руку, чуть трогая плечо вампира и вдруг, повинуясь порыву, уткнулся в него носом.  
— Правда?! — он поднял голову и в незрячих глазах блеснули слезинки. — Я очень-очень хочу снова видеть. — прошептал он, прижимаясь к сильному плечу. — Увидеть весь замок, картины в нижней галерее, лес, пруд, лошадей и все остальное! —восторженно проговорил он, и тихо добавил: — Так страшно все время в темноте…  
Роквуд сжал худенького арта в объятьях и слегка погладил по голове, совершенно не зная как еще можно подбодрить это измученное создание.  
«Ерунда! Неужели я не смогу просто поголодать немного?! — говорил он сам себе, перебирая свободной рукой пушистые кудри».  
Он, разумеется, не сказал человеку про мучавшую его жажду.  
«Неужели мы, вампиры, настолько животные, что не можем справиться со своими инстинктами? — думал он. — Вампиры из трущоб еще ладно, но я «лорд крови» как-никак! — подумал он, и велел слуге принести графин простой воды». Она показалась ему сладковатой на вкус и Роквуд с удовольствием выпил почти два стакана.

Днем его занимали дела, а вечером он все же нашел в себе силы, выйти на прогулку вместе с Альни. Но к вечеру мороз усилился настолько, что они, чтобы окончательно не замерзнуть, быстро прошлись по самой короткой тропинке, и вернулись назад.  
В гостиной их ждал слуга с целой вязанкой поленьев, он кивнул хозяину и стал быстро выкладывать их в дровницу.  
— Подбрось еще в камин. — велел лорд, растирая онемевшие от холода руки.  
Истопник отправил в огонь еще несколько поленьев, которые собирался оставить про запас. Когда он ушел Роквуд сел на диван, стараясь все же держаться подальше от человека, но тот напротив подсел к нему поближе.  
Арт хоть и обрадовался такой новости, но к вечеру стал задумчивым и решился спросить у хозяина:  
— А вдруг это опасно для вас, милорд? Вдруг сила феромона сможет ослабнуть от голода, а вы ведь лорд крови, вам нужно… ну… быть сильным чтобы… — он не договорил, а просто вздохнул.  
— Чтобы подчинять себе людей и слабых вампиров? — усмехнулся Роквуд.  
— Наверное…  
— Феромон после голодовки восстановится, это как раз не страшно. — ответил он, успокаивая человека.  
Альни теперь сидел совсем рядом с ним, а когда камин разгорелся, он снял теплый плащик и куртку, размотал шарф и остался в одной тонкой рубашке. Роквуд смотрел, как блики от камина окрашивали белую ткань воротничка слегка розоватыми оттенками.  
«Он потерял много крови когда этот ублюдок куратор, так его искромсал! Черт! Опять эта кровь! — он вздохнул, отгоняя желание коснуться тонкой шейки».

Вскоре человеку принесли ужин. На большой тарелке причудливым домиком были разложены ломтики картофеля с маленькими белыми грибами, сверху все это украшали специи и небольшая веточка петрушки. Рядом с тарелкой слуга поставил большую чашку горячего травяного чая.  
— Что это? — спросил Роквуд у арта, когда тот медленно принялся за еду.  
— Это картофель с грибами и вот еще лук попадается.  
— А мяса там нет? — уточнил он.  
— Нет, но это тоже очень вкусно. — арт облизал губы.  
Роквуд вспомнил слова старого куратора, о том, что ему не следует есть ничего, что содержит кровь человека или животного.  
— Дай-ка и мне кусочек попробовать. — сказал он.  
Альни очень удивился, но быстро протянул лорду вилку.  
— Но… вам не будет плохо от такой еды, вы же такое не едите? — он прислушался к тому, как его хозяин накалывает на вилку куски картофеля.  
— Альни! Я ведь вампир, думаешь запеченным клубням на пару с грибами под силу со мной расправиться?  
— Нет, что вы! — арт едва не рассмеялся.  
Роквуд сначала слегка понюхал запеченные овощи. Они пахли довольно приятно, но ничего общего с аппетитом у него не вызвали. Он положил плотный ломтик в рот и принялся жевать, потом подцепил еще кусок гриба. Тот на вкус хоть и отличался от овоща, но не произвел на вампира впечатления.  
— Странный вкус. — сказал он и отправил еще кусочек шляпки в рот. — Грибы все же лучше. — он долго смаковал лесной гриб перед тем как его проглотить. — Тебе что больше нравится?  
— Они вместе вкусные. Гриб как гриб, а картошка как картошка. — ответил человек и вспомнив пикник осенью у костра, добавил: — Помните, как вы грибы в лесу нашли и на костре запекли?  
— Помню. — Роквуд взял с тарелки еще один и отправил в рот.  
— Они были самыми вкусными. Я раньше никогда не ел вот так просто на свежем воздухе. Это было очень необычно. — арт смотрел на него своими удивительными глазами и вампир наконец отложил вилку, понимая что съел большую половину чужого ужина.  
— Надо позвать слугу, пусть принесет тебе еще. — он потянулся было к колокольчику, но Альни остановил его.  
— О, не надо! Я был не сильно голоден. Правда! — он слегка коснулся пальцев Роквуда и чуть сжал его ладонь.  
— Вы замерзли? У вас всегда такие теплые руки были. — удивленно проговорил он.  
— Немного. — ответил вампир и слегка сжал в ответ тонкую теплую ладонь, как будто хотел согреться о человека.  
— Это от голода, да?  
— Да, но это мелочи. — вампир убрал руку, понимая что слишком сильно сжал тонкие пальцы, стараясь впитать от них еще немного тепла.

Он все же ожидал, что от человеческой пищи придет ощущение сытости, но была только тяжесть на желудке, которая понемногу проходила. Роквуд поморщился, понимая, что эта маленькая уловка не оправдалась и ему остается бороться с жаждой самому.  
Ближе к ночи он не стал себя искушать и отвел Альни в его комнатку.  
— Тебе пока не следует спать со мной. Да и ты сам, наверное, хочешь отдохнуть от страшного хозяина? — пошутил вампир.  
— Вы не страшный совсем. — улыбнулся арт.  
— Сегодня тебе лучше провести ночь здесь, Альни. — сказал Роквуд, понимая, что он полностью поглощен тем, что рассматривает нежную кожу в вырезе белоснежного воротничка.  
— О… как прикажете. — отозвался человек. Прошел в открытую дверь, обернулся, и пока вампир не закрыл ее, не отводил от Роквуда незрячие глаза.

В следующие дни жажда крови постепенно нарастала, особенно усиливаясь к ночи. По утрам вампир только чуть приоткрывал тяжелые портьеры, чтобы даже холодное зимнее солнце не слишком проникало в комнаты. Когда короткий зимний день быстро сменялся ночью, слуга топил камин и лорд усаживался в широкое кресло поближе к огню, безуспешно стараясь согреться.  
«Может у людей и вампиров не так уж и мало общего. — с усмешкой подумал он. — Мерзнем мы одинаково сильно. — он взглянул на теплое меховое покрывало в которое раньше любил кутаться Альни».  
Роквуд стал плохо спать, лицо осунулось, как если бы он постарел разом на пару десятков лет. Запах крови преследовал его, и казалось он только и думает о том, чтобы насытиться. Он больше не звал к себе Альни, боясь не удержаться.  
Раньше лорд никогда сильно не мерз. Вампиров природа, словно специально создала для жизни в холоде и полутьме, но теперь без крови глаз плохо реагировал даже на неяркое зимнее солнце. Солнечный свет теперь казался ему нестерпимым и только огонь, жадно съедающий поленья в камине не раздражал взгляд, а потрескивание дров успокаивало, и он даже раз заснул сидя в кресле под плотным меховым покрывалом.

В последний десятый день он велел горничной приготовить горячую ванну. Вода согрела, но взамен, отняла последние силы. После нее он быстро уснул, накинув поверх плотного одеяла еще и покрывало, но ночь не принесла желанного облегчения.  
Ему снился Альни, но не тот, которого он знал теперь. Во сне хьюманарт был как насмерть перепуганный маленький зверек, которого притащили на поводке как пикантное дополнение к договору. Совершенно голый он стоял перед вампирами и взгляд Роквуда теперь сосредоточился только на ярко-алой полоске шелка на ослепительно белой шейке.  
— Вкусный, вы только попробуйте какой он вкусный! — хитро щурясь, говорил ему лорд Ламорт, подталкивая человека поближе.  
— Я сам выбирал! — лорд улыбнулся, показывая острые белые клыки.  
Роквуд протягивает руку к подарку, а тот вырывается, лента падает с шеи и он видит следы от укусов. Под его взглядом они из двух точек превращаются в багровые ямки, края раскрываются как бутоны цветов и укусы становятся кровоточащими ранами, пачкая нежную розоватую кожу. Роквуд смотрит вниз на свои манжеты с запонками из белого золота и родовым гербом — они все перепачканы кровью. Арт больше не вырывается, а тихо лежит у него в руках как свернувшийся белый котенок, лорд трясет его за плечи и понимает что живой подарок больше не дышит.  
— О! Не страшно, совершенно не страшно! — Ламорт хлопает его по плечу. — Одной мертвой зверюшкой больше, одной меньше!  
Вампиры, которые стоят вокруг них с Ламортом, смеются, указывая на него пальцами, а он сам только сильнее сжимает тонкую нежную ручку.

Роквуд проснулся в холодном поту. Ему показалось, что вес двух одеял придавил тело к постели, а сердце, всегда бившееся размеренно и спокойно сейчас колотилось о ребра как безумное. Кое-как он встал и добрался до окна и резко отдернул портьеру. Сейчас едва было утро, и холодное солнце еще не поднялось из-за горизонта, только утренняя заря едва окрасила край неба за лесом в грязно-желтым цветом.  
«Уже утро… Вот и наступил одиннадцатый день… — Роквуд долго стоял, стараясь справиться с болью в глазах, и ему это почти удалось. — Холодно, как же холодно… Дьявол»!  
Он дошел до просторной ванной, но вспомнил о слабости после лежания вчера в горячей воде, шагнул в душевую. Теплая вода помогла прийти в себя, когда стало немного полегче, провел ладонью по заросшим щекам.  
«Нужно привести себя в порядок»…  
Бритье теперь показалось почти непосильным трудом, но он, преодолевая слабость, все же закончил с этой привычной процедурой. Нестерпимо захотелось пить, и он не стал ждать, а просто сложил ладони, набирая в пригоршни бегущую сверху воду.  
«Как в детстве пил из ручья… — думал вампир, жадно глотая теплую воду, и она немного отодвинула изнуряющую жажду крови».

Когда слуга привел Альни, Роквуд замер и медленно повернулся к двери, вдыхая тонкий аромат свежей крови.  
— Здравствуй, Альни.  
Арт почти пробежал на голос, споткнулся о изогнутую ножку столика, упал на колени, но быстро поднялся, потирая ногу и виновато улыбнулся.  
— Я помню, что он здесь!  
— Альни, подойди ко мне. — лорд теперь жадно смотрел на тонкую фигурку, и не мог оторвать взгляд от шейки.  
— Доброе утро, хозяин. — мальчик слегка улыбнулся, словно чувствуя что вампир протягивает ему руку.  
— Ты готов? — спросил его вампир.  
— Я… да… — голос арта дрогнул.  
— Тогда начнем.  
Роквуд взял со столика тонкий ножик и расстегнул пуговицу на манжете, закатывая рукав. Вздохнул и коротко чиркнул по запястью самым кончиком. Кровь охотно выступила из глубокого пореза и одна капля скатилась с кожи и упала на ковер. Он быстро поднес запястье к губам арта.  
— Давай!  
Альни взял запястье обеими руками и чуть тронул ранку языком. Кровь вампира была едва сладкой, с каким-то странным, но довольно приятным привкусом и он сделал маленький глоток.  
Лорд только усилием воли сдержался, чтобы не отдернуть руку. Неглубокий порез быстро затягивался, и вот уже Альни отстранился от запястья, и осторожно провел по нему язычком, собирая алые капельки с затянувшейся кожи.  
Роквуд протянул свободную руку и вытер перепачканные губы салфеткой.  
— Хозяин, вы в порядке? — с тревогой спросил Альни.  
— Да… — Роквуд откинул голову на спинку кресла. — Приятно пить кровь вампира? — он спросил в шутку, но мальчик грустно улыбнулся.  
— Непривычно… но, она сладковатая и довольно вкусная. — признался он.  
— Хорошо. –протянул руку и взял колокольчик со стола. — Завтра с утра я пришлю за тобой. — сказал он арту и тот кивнул, выходя из комнаты.

На следующий день все повторилось. Тонкий ножик и порез на запястье. Роквуд в этот день спокойнее смотрел на сидящего у ног арта. Жажда с утра была нестерпимой и он, чтобы хоть немного заглушить ее разом выпил перед этим, пару бокалов вина.  
На другой день вампира разбудил слуга.  
— Милорд, ваш хьюманарт Альни. — вампир пропустил мальчика в комнату и закрыл дверь.  
Арт двинулся к креслу и вдруг замер и потряс головой.  
— Милорд… — взволнованно проговорил он. — Я… перед окном стою или…  
Альни стоял посередине комнатки, как будто не решаясь сделать шаг.  
Роквуд с трудом поднялся и взял его за руку, подводя ближе к окну.  
— Да, сейчас почти полдень. Ты что-то видишь? — сжал плечи, стараясь не смотреть на бьющуюся под кожей артерию.  
Альни протянул руку и дотронулся до окна. Сперва он отдернул пальцы от холодного гладкого стекла, а потом долго гладил его и на губах появись грустная улыбка.  
— Неужели... Я так давно не видел света! Спасибо, спасибо вам, милорд! — мальчик обернулся к нему и мгновение, подумав, прижался щекой к жилету, поколебался немного и обвил руками крепкую спину.  
— За что благодарить. Сегодня только третий день. — ответил он, сглатывая ком в горле.  
— Тебе не следует пока так делать, я же говорил… — Роквуд стараясь не думать о еде, вновь взял в руку нож.  
— Простите… — шептал Альни, глотая темно-алую сладковатую кровь. Порез в этот раз долго не затягивался, и вампиру показалось, что с каждым глотком он теряет силу.  
— О, простите! Боже, я, кажется слишком много… — оторвался от запястья и удивленно сел прямо на пол.  
— Нет… куратор предупреждал, что так и должно быть. — с трудом проговорил он. — Иди к себе.

Следующие дни он держался только благодаря тому, что видел, как его мучения помогают слепому. В его апартаментах теперь были плотно занавешены все окна и всегда горел камин, а когда арт приходил к нему, старался не дать даже этому свету попасть на изуродованную щеку и выбитый глаз. Он ругал себя за подобное ребячество, понимая, что не пристало прятать собственное, пусть и уродливое лицо от хьюманарта. На память пришли красивые арты-близнецы которые как ни старались, не смогли сдержать отвращения.  
— Как твои глаза? — спросил он Альни прямо с порога.  
— Уже гораздо лучше, я смог рассмотреть реку из окна и полоску там вдалеке. — радостно ответил человек.  
— Хорошо… Это лес… — едва слышно отозвался вампир.  
— О… а это решетка? — арт смотрел прямо на камин и Роквуд отвернулся, делая вид, что как и он рассматривает огонь.  
— Змеи? — Альни напряженно вглядывался в почти потухший камин. — Нет же, у них, кажется, крылья… Это драконы! Мне Рудольф сказал, что они на гербе вашего рода… — он подошел ближе, стараясь разглядеть тонкую работу кузнеца, но Роквуд прервал его:  
— Альни иди к себе. Сейчас же!  
— Но… — хьюманарт немного растерялся, но потом нашелся: — Да, милорд. — отступил от него, и даже когда он вышел из комнаты лорд еще долго мог уловить в воздухе запах свежей крови.

В тот день Роквуд долго не мог заставить себя встать с постели. Он никогда не просыпался слишком рано, но теперь пролежал под двумя одеялами почти до обеда. Все тело ломало, казалось, будто суставы выкручивают из своих мест. Мышцы болели, словно вчера его избили палкой, а в горле пересохло так, что он едва мог глотать воду. Сделав над собой усилие, он все же смог подняться с кровати и пройти в ванную.  
«Интересно, а вампир может умереть от голода? Или инстинкты возьмут свое? — невесело подумал он».  
Сил в этот раз хватило только чтобы умыться, и опуститься в так полюбившееся кресло у камина.  
«Жажда… Как будто и не осталось ее вовсе»…  
Сел у пылающего в полную силу камина, протянув к огню холодные даже после теплой воды руки. Он припомнил, как Альни полностью закутывается в покрывало, оставив снаружи только голову, и решил последовать его примеру. Это немного помогло, он замер объятый меховой шкурой, изо всех сил стараясь побороть дрожь.  
«Сегодня последний раз или все же завтра? Я с ума сойду, когда Альни подойдет ко мне так близко… — Роквуд сцепил зубы, вспоминая как вчера грубо прервал человека, веля ему уходить».  
«Надо позвонить в колокольчик и позвать… — вяло подумал он, закрывая глаз».


	14. Бороздки на коже

Альни все утро ждал, когда слуга позовет его к лорду, но тот все не шел.  
«Лорду вчера было так плохо, а сегодня, наверное, еще хуже. Вдруг он умрет от голода? — Альни поежился от такой мысли».  
«Нет! Вампир не может так просто умереть, да и он ведь такой сильный, здоровый…  
Арт подошел к маленькому камину и уселся перед ним, глядя на движение языков пламени».  
«Интересно, а какой лорд? Сегодня я гораздо лучше вижу и мог бы его рассмотреть, а вчера он отвернулся к огню, да и в комнате было слишком темно, чтобы что-то увидеть. — Может мне самому пойти к нему? — он раздумывал как лучше поступить».  
«Если лорд велит мне уйти — сразу послушаюсь, и не буду мешкать как вчера. Теперь ведь я и сам могу ходить без слуг, и вижу почти нормально! — утешал себя он, когда старался рассмотреть расплывающееся название на той самой книге, которую так и не дочитал ему Анрис».  
Крупные буквы, выдавленные на переплете он с трудом, но смог разобрать, а вот имя автора, указанное под ними так легко не поддалось его глазам. Альни отложил книгу и подошел к окну  
«Все правильно. Бело-серая полоса — поле, самая белая — река, а потом полоска серых деревьев. Наверное, это те, с которых опадает листва, а дальше черно-синий лес, может тот самый, где мы сидели с лордом у костра? — он пожалел, что не смог тогда увидеть всю красоту осеннего леса и решился идти, не ожидая, пока его позовут».  
Вышел за дверь, спустился вниз по узкой винтовой лестнице, свернул в коридор и остановился у дверей апартаментов долго не решаясь постучать. Наконец решился и негромко стукнул по темному дереву, прислушался. За дверью все было тихо и арт решился немного приоткрыть ее.  
Темное пятно кресла на светлой шкуре по сторонам было подсвечено языками пламени из камина. Арт смог рассмотреть край покрывала, того самого, в которое как-то раз его укутал вампир, когда он сидел перед камином, стараясь увидеть редкие багровые блики.  
«Блики, а ведь теперь я могу рассмотреть даже решетку камина! — подумал он, тихо подходя к неподвижно сидящему вампиру».  
— Добрый день, милорд. — негромко позвал он, но ему никто не ответил и Альни подошел поближе.  
Лорд спал, набросив на плечи покрывало. Свет от огня освещал измученное лицо и изуродованную щеку с тремя длинными шрамами, пропахавшими скулу, как будто свирепое животное распахало кожу тремя огромными зазубренными когтями. Самый широкий из которых, пересекал пустую криво сшитую из остатков век глазницу, рассекал всю щеку до самой нижней челюсти и там прерывался, чтобы добавить тонкий росчерк на шею. На виске был еще один, неровной полосой проходящий сквозь густые каштановые волосы прямо над ухом. Короткая толстая полоса перерезала нижнюю губу, так что когда рана срослась, губа оказалась немного вздернутой и стал чуть виден левый клык.  
«Вот почему куратор называл его «чудовищем»! Я думал это из-за жестокости… —Альни протянул руку и слегка тронул самую широкую полоску кожи».  
Пальцы ощутили по краям короткие жесткие волоски, но от прикосновения вампир даже не проснулся.  
— Милорд? — позвал он еще раз.  
Роквуд медленно приоткрыл глаз. Альни отступил от него на пару шагов, но так и смотрел на хозяина, как будто был не в силах отвести взгляд от изуродованного лица, рассматривая его во всех неприглядных подробностях. Потом все же тряхнул головой и сделал еще шажок назад.  
— Те арты… так забавно боялись такого чудовища… и вот ты тоже. — лорд едва смог разлепить губы.  
Губы Альни дрогнули, как будто он хотел улыбнуться, но вместо открытой улыбки вышла только застывшая неловкая гримаса.  
— Да, то есть нет, я … — наконец проговорил он, продолжая смотреть на Роквуда. — О... наверное, мне не следует так смотреть… Простите! — нашелся, наконец, он поспешно опуская глаза.  
Роквуд протянул руку к человеку, но тот был слишком далеко, чтобы можно было поймать ладонь.  
— Там на столе… — медленно проговорил он, облизывая пересохшие губы. — …Любую книгу возьми… попробуй прочесть. — велел наконец он.  
Альни кивнул, подошел к массивному столу и протянул руку к первому попавшемуся тому, который лежал сверху стопки. Мельком взглянул на вампира и, стараясь не подходить к креслу, добрался до камина.  
— Жиз-не… Жизнеописание… — перед глазами все расплывалось и он смог разобрать только самые крупные тисненные буквы сверху кожаного переплета — …вел… вели… — никак не получалось разглядеть слово чуть помельче и Альни виновато посмотрел на лорда, но вспомнив, сразу же отвел взгляд от изуродованного лица.  
— Я только «жизнеописание» могу рассмотреть. — он прижал книгу к груди.  
— Плохо… подай нож. — велел вампир.  
Тонкий ножик блеснул в ярком свете камина, и в этот раз у Роквуда едва получилось надрезать руку со второго раза.  
— Пей… — но Альни не нужно было повторять. Он почти подбежал к креслу и быстро приник губами к ране, так чтобы кровь не запачкала белоснежное облако шкуры.  
На этот раз росчерк на запястье долго кровоточил и лорд закрыл глаз, понимая, что еще один такой день и пути назад не будет.  
— Как больно… — прошептал он, когда человек поднялся с колен. Кровь в этот раз долго не останавливалась, и ему пришлось зажать рану салфеткой.  
— Принеси мне воды.  
Хьюманарт бросился к столу и наполнив резной стакан до краев, протянул его вампиру. Тот выпил все до капли.  
— Спасибо вам, но… наверное больше не нужно… — робко решился мальчик. — Вам ведь плохо от голода. Он смотрел на пляшущие блики огня на лице лорда, но тот слышал его слова словно сквозь какую-то алую пелену, застилающую разум.  
— Плохо… да… — прошептал он, а в голове была только одна мысль: — Кровь… Какой он должно быть, вкусный… — Роквуд мотнул головой, отгоняя навязчивые мысли о еде.

У него осталось еще достаточно сил, чтобы схватить арта за тонкую руку и подтащить поближе к себе. Он усадил Альни на колени, но человек слегка отстранился.  
«Ну же! Давай! — бились в голове мысли. — Можно только чуть-чуть надкусить кожу. Такую нежную и сладкую»…  
— Иди сюда… — шептал он, принявшись расстегивать тонкую рубашку. — Ты наверное вкусный… — провел языком по коже запястья, над тонким рисунком голубоватых венок. Плечи человека дрогнули, будто он замерз сидя у пылающего во всю силу камина.  
«Такие тонкие венки под кожей… Удивительный запах… — вампир едва мог противиться инстинкту».  
— Может быть, позвать слугу и он принесет вам… еду? — робко спросил Альни.  
— Нет… — Роквуд жадно вдохнул запах крови под кожей, теперь она казалась ему настолько удивительным и тонким ароматом, что за все блага мира он не готов был отпустить этого худенького человека.  
— Альни, не бойся, детка… — он подтолкнул арта на пол и уложил спиной прямо на шкуру. Склонился к нему и теперь его изуродованное шрамами и ожогами лицо в неверном свете камина казалось действительно пугающим. Он долго смотрел единственным глазом в огромные серо-голубые глаза. Теперь они почти очистились от белой пелены и вампир без труда мог различить немного мутный зрачок и тонкий рисунок радужки.  
Альни поежился и чем ниже Роквуд склонялся к шее, тем сильнее он старался вжаться спиной в шкуру. В глазах мелькнул страх, он зажмурился, но потом все же не удержался, и немного приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на хозяина.  
— Самый красивый хьюманарт у самого уродливого вампира… — Роквуд был так близко к нежной шейке, что без труда мог тронуть кожу языком. — Проклятье, чертова кровь!  
«Нет! Я ведь убью его! Шея… Кровь тут так просто не остановится, а мне нужно теперь гораздо больше, чем можно безболезненно выпить за раз! — мелькнула на краю сознания мысль, и он почувствовал как, словно сами собой растягиваются губы, обнажая острые клыки».  
Сглотнул и вдруг увидел на нежной коже едва различимые шрамы от мест, куда в ту злополучную ночь, раз за разом вонзались клыки Дорниса, и недавний сон вновь ожил перед глазами. Холодные чуть шероховатые пальцы вампира тронули белые, давно затянувшиеся точки и он вновь увидел, словно они кровоточат, распускаясь на нежной шейке, словно диковинные хищные цветы, а алый шелк ленты оборачивается кровавыми потеками на ладонях…  
Он дернул рукой, как будто хотел стряхнуть капли с ладони, но из кошмарных видений его вырвал негромкий знакомый голос:  
— Вы не уродливый вовсе… — Альни смотрел прямо на него и вампир дернул головой. — Куратор говорил вы… чудовище, а я думал это, потому что вы лорд крови. Все хьюманарты знают, что лорды самые жестокие хозяева…

Арт пока не настолько доверял обретенному зрению, и протянул руку, но пальцы вместо того чтобы пройтись по щеке несильно ткнулись в зашитую глазницу. Но потом он все же осторожно, как будто вампир мог чувствовать боль от давно затянувшихся ран, стал гладить его по щеке.  
— Вы… подарили мне зрение и… простите мою глупость. Так непривычно, вы вампир и шрамы эти… — губы Альни чуть дрогнули, слегка приподнимая уголки, а потом все же сложились в легкую наивную улыбку.  
— Это ведь просто… бороздки на коже. — уже увереннее ответил он.  
— Что? — едва смог произнести вампир.  
— Бороздки на коже. — повторил он.  
Роквуд вздохнул и прикрыл глаз. Он сейчас только и мог, что чувствовать частое биение пульса и едва уловимое тепло, в месте, где ладонь касалась щеки.  
— Уходи… — прошептал он, чувствуя как тает от проклятой жажды, вся его выдержка.  
Альни кивнул и вновь машинально провел рукой по щеке и палец задержался на самой широкой борозде, но вампир грубо оттолкнул его ладонь.  
— Убирайся вон! Сейчас же! — зло сказал он.  
Хоть феромон сильно ослабел за время голода, но его хватило на то чтобы белокурый арт быстро отдернул руку и на коленях отполз подальше от хозяина.  
— Я уже ухожу… мой повелитель! — прошептал Альни и бегом бросился из кабинета, на ходу застегивая рубашку.

Он добежал до своей комнатки и захлопнул дверь.  
«Феромон! Так вот он какой, а ведь лорд столько голодает, а все равно сильный! — он перевел дух и забрался на кровать, укутавшись в покрывало».  
«Какой я дурак, что вот так трогал лорда по лицу! Он ведь предупредил меня держаться от него подальше пока идет лечение! А я просто дурак»!  
В дверь постучали. Альни вскочил, споткнулся о ковер и упал на колени, запутавшись ногой в покрывале. Вошел слуга, который присматривал за ним и арт облегченно вздохнул.  
— Потерял что-то? — слуга улыбнулся, ставя поднос с обедом на столик.  
— Нет, я просто… — принялся объяснять мальчик. — Не заметил покрывала.  
— Понятно, а я уж думал, нашел что ценное и не делишься! — пошутил вампир. Он, судя по всему, был в хорошем настроении и с улыбкой принялся помогать подопечному выпутывать ногу.

Ночью Альни долго не мог уснуть, проклиная себя за глупость.  
«Завтра я откажусь пить кровь. — думал он. — Просто скажу, что не буду больше и все»…  
Вспомнил, как его коснулся сильный феромон, не такой как у других вампиров. Здесь не было удушающего сознания собственной никчемности или превосходства хищника над добычей, даже страха как такового не было, а только чистая волна силы, которой он не мог противостоять ни при каких обстоятельствах. Альни не ожидал подобного и даже не сразу понял, почему как будто сама собой отводится рука от щеки, феромон как волна прошелся по всему телу и почти сразу схлынул, оставив только желание оказаться сейчас как можно дальше от лорда крови.  
«Лорд очень похудел, завтра я откажусь… — была последняя мысль, перед тем как заснуть».

Утром его разбудил слуга и велел как можно скорее одеваться и идти к лорду.  
— Хозяин, простите меня. — Альни стоял перед креслом, низко склонив голову.  
— Я не должен был… и больше никогда… так не сделаю.  
— Нож... — прошептал Роквуд еле слышно.  
— Простите я… — арт медленно опустился на колени. — Не надо больше, пожалуйста! Вы же можете… умереть… — последнее слово он прошептал едва слышно, но вампиру хватило и этого, чтобы расслышать.  
— Я вампир, если ты не заметил! Подай нож… — повторил он.  
— Не надо! — Альни все же шагнул к столу и нашарил тонкую металлическую ручку.  
Он протянул блестящую полоску металла лорду, но тот выпал из ослабевшей руки вампира.  
— Я не могу, давай сам…  
— Что?! Я… я не могу вас резать, милорд!  
— Режь… — велел Роквуд.  
Альни замер и медленно поднял ножик.  
— Я боюсь. — тихо сказал он. — Вам же больно будет!  
Он поднял взгляд на лицо лорда и отметил, что теперь может еще ярче рассмотреть все увечья. Вампир смотрел прямо на него и протянул руку.  
— Сегодня последний раз… — медленно проговорил он. — Видишь там на столе…  
Альни обернулся и рассмотрел странную блестящую фляжку с хитрой крышкой, а рядом небольшой металлический стаканчик.  
— Что это? — спросил он, хотя почти догадался.  
— Кровь…  
Альни подошел ближе, осторожно взял ледяное запястье вампира, боязливо посмотрел на него и расстегнул пуговицу манжета. Стараясь оттянуть момент, медленно закатал рукав, заметив на широком запястье едва затянувшийся вчерашний порез.  
— Хорошо, я попробую… — арт вздохнул и резко чиркнул самым кончиком по коже рядом с ним. Кровь неохотно показалась из раны, и он принялся глотать эту чуть сладковатую алую влагу. В этот раз ему пришлось почти с усилием высасывать кровь из ранки. Вскоре он отстранился, к удивлению Роквуда, вытащил из кармана тонкий платок и стал аккуратно перевязывать его кровоточащую руку.  
— Вот и все. — Альни проверил, крепко ли завязан узелок и отступил от лорда.  
— О… я сейчас! — он как будто вспомнил что-то, быстро подошел к столику.  
Фляжка долго не поддавалась, но ему все же удалось открутить крышку. Темная кровь наполнила небольшой стаканчик, и он пошел к креслу, стараясь не расплескать ее.  
— Что ты делаешь… дурачок? Отойди от меня! — остановил его на полпути вампир.  
— Ну, просто помочь хотел вам. — Альни смутился.  
— Я не настолько слаб, чтобы не добраться до крови. — Роквуд тяжело поднялся из кресла.  
— Простите… — человек поспешил поставить стакан на столик и отступить на шаг.  
— Иди к себе. — велел лорд.  
Альни кивнул и поспешил к двери. Приоткрыл ее, но потом обернулся, решив, что это место достаточно безопасно, неуверенно спросил.  
— Завтра мне можно будет к вам прийти?  
Крупная фигура лорда освещена только пламенем камина, казалась, словно сошедшей со страниц страшных сказок. Он быстро выпил стаканчик, и тяжело опираясь на столик, сглотнул кровь, смакуя ее на языке.  
— Не боишься? — обернулся к арту, и тот увидел как капли сбегают с окровавленных губ на расстегнутый помятый воротник.  
Альни сглотнул ком в горле.  
— Посмотрим… — Роквуд вновь наполнил стаканчик кровью.


	15. Да, будет

Роквуд проглотил еще два стаканчика, жадно, не ощущая вкуса, только чтобы поскорее перебить проклятую жажду, которая едва не свела его с ума. Тягучая кровь быстро наполнила желудок и тот отвыкший от питания, отозвался болезненным спазмом.  
«Хорошо, что Альни ушел… — билась в голове мысль пока вампир как мог, старался побороть подступающую к горлу тошноту, но понял что это бесполезно».  
Склонился над раковиной и его вырвало кровавыми сгустками.  
«Черт… Старый куратор говорил, что нужно начинать понемногу… — в зеркале отразилось побелевшее лицо, острые белые клыки в брызгах крови и безнадежно испорченный воротник рубашки».  
Появилась сильная дрожь и Роквуд кое-как стянув штаны, сел прямо на пол душевой, на ощупь дотягиваясь до крана. Сверху на него полилась горячая вода. Не было сил даже намылить губку, и он просто сидел на полу, подставляя то спину, то бока воде, желая только чтобы поскорее прекратился проклятый озноб. Повязка на руке намокла и чтобы снять ее, ему пришлось с большим трудом помочь себе зубами, чтобы развязать аккуратный плотный узелок.  
«Еще бы немного и… Хорошо хоть я вовремя спохватился с феромоном… Другой хьюманарт бежал бы без оглядки от такого «повелителя», а он руку мне перевязывал… — дотянулся до крана и сделал воду погорячее».  
После закутался в теплый халат и сел как можно ближе к камину. Осторожно открутил фляжку, наливая едва ли меньше трети стаканчика. Густая темно-красная кровь показалась чуть сладковатой на вкус, и перед тем, как сделать первый маленький глоток он долго держал ее во рту, давая себе время привыкнуть. Сглотнул и выждал пару минут перед тем, как сделать второй глоток.  
«Хорошо… Попробую еще немного через час. — решил он и чтобы сохранить тепло набросил на плечи меховое покрывало».  
Остаток дня он провел в полудреме, прерывая ее только затем, чтобы сделать очередной глоток.

На следующий день как проснулся, сразу потянулся к фляжке и отмерил меньше половины порции. Стараясь действовать как можно медленнее, осушил стаканчик и улегся обратно.  
«Надо побриться… — отросшая щетина слегка колола ладонь, но вампир решил еще немного подремать. — Потом, все потом».  
Спустя пару часов он нашел в себе силы на эту простую процедуру, которая в этот раз оставила пару легких порезов на границе шрамов и здоровой кожи. Они нехотя перестали кровоточить, и Роквуд вновь уселся перед камином. Постарался отвлечься и разобраться с накопившимися делами, но все равно мыслями возвращался к Альни.  
«Как он сейчас видит? Помогли ли ему два последних раза или все так же не может читать? Куратор говорил, что все здесь зависит от меня. — он задумался глядя на огонь. — Кажется, упоминал что-то про цветовые пятна и свет, но Альни уже тогда видел гораздо лучше. Хм, что ж если так, то я сделал все возможное».  
«Надо позвать его и проверить… — Роквуд посмотрел на шрам на запястье и вспомнил как арт вытаскивает платок, чтобы быстро, как будто он вот-вот отдернет руку, перетянуть его запястье. — Нет… не сейчас. Может завтра»…  
Фляжка опустела и слуга принес новую, Роквуд уже хотел сказать ему, чтобы привел Альни, но передумал и решил все же проявить терпение.

На другой день он проснулся рано, отдернул тяжелые портьеры и стал ждать, когда небо над лесом едва окрасится утренним светом. Подтащил к подоконнику стул, желая увидеть как покажется из-за кромки леса зимнее солнце и просидел почти до полного восхода.  
«Утро… Забавно, вампир радуется солнцу. — он усмехнулся».  
На память сразу пришли древние легенды, о том, как раньше солнце могло обжигать его предков, оставляя ожоги или даже убивая самых слабых, но потом, будто сжалилось над вампирами и больше не причиняло им вреда.  
Он прошел к столику и наполнил стаканчик крови. Сегодня жажда больше не мучила его и даже лицо уже не казалось таким мертвенно бледным, но коварная слабость никуда не делась. Лорд ощущал ее во всем теле, ему казалось что, после продолжительного сна и долгой дремы в кресле она должна была уйти, и он до последнего надеялся, что куратор лукавил, говоря, что на полное восстановление после такой продолжительной голодовки потребуется пять, а то и шесть дней.  
«Сейчас все же зима и солнце не такое яркое, как летом! — решил он, отодвигая тяжелую плотную ткань с последнего окна в кабинете».  
На миг ему показалось, что всю анфиладу комнат от кабинета до самой дальней, спальни заливает яркий, почти ослепляющий свет. Настолько сильный что ему даже пришлось прикрыть глаз рукой и на всякий случай отодвинуть кресло в самый темный угол, поближе к спасительному камину.  
«Надо позвать Альни. — часы показывали девять утра. — Нет, я сам поднимусь к нему… Наверное он еще спит, нужно подождать. — решил вампир и прошел в душ».  
Перед зеркалом он аккуратно собрал отросшие волосы в хвост и надел черную повязку, от которой уже успел отвыкнуть.  
«Так лучше. — он подумал и все же повязал на шею платок, который не носил в обычные дни». Расправил узел и поправил воротник.

Сразу после последней порции крови Альни ушел к себе. Он долго смотрел на заснеженную реку и лес, стараясь сравнить то, что он видел два дня назад с тем, что открылось взгляду сейчас.  
«Я теперь вижу мелкие ветки и верхушку огромного дуба на лугу! — широко раскрытыми глазами он всматривался сквозь стекло. — А эти непонятные разводы на белом снегу оказывается трава, которая растет по берегам реки. Она теперь пожухла и ее присыпало снегом! Лес… Он так далеко, но я, кажется, вижу и его! Слева больше елей, а там, где опали листья все будто бы в темно-синей дымке»!  
Альни улыбнулся, но вспомнив измученное лицо лорда, вздохнул, и улыбка сошла с лица.  
«Теперь лорд сможет, наконец, питаться и все пройдет, а мне пока не нужно приходить к нему. Я буду ждать, когда он позовет меня. — сказал человек сам себе».

К вечеру он вспомнил, что не был сегодня в библиотеке и решил все же посетить угрюмого вампира, который напрасно прождал его целое утро.  
Услышав тихие шаги человека, библиотекарь нехотя оторвался от объемного списка и прищурился, глядя на переминающегося с ноги на ногу посетителя.  
— Пришел все же, а я думал, ты уже вообразил себе, что знаешь достаточно и больше не нуждаешься в моих скромных услугах!  
— Что вы! Простите меня, за опоздание. Просто я… был у милорда. — Альни извинительно опустил голову.  
— Я занят и не могу сейчас читать тебе. — Рудольф указал на внушительные стопки книг. — Все эти тома необходимо расставить на стеллажи в соответствии со списком. Видишь сколько их? — он постучал костлявым пальцем по неровным стопкам из книг.  
— А… может я вам помочь смогу? — решился спросить арт.  
— Хм… — вампир прищурился и вышел из-за стола, ссутулился еще больше, склонившись к лицу Альни. — Помочь говоришь… Вон какие глаза стали… — он вздохнул.  
— Попробуй. Тут крупно написано.  
Человеку был выдан список, и он принялся за дело. Сначала получалось медленно, но после подсказок Рудольфа как быстро находить нужный стеллаж, оказалось проще и дела пошли быстрее, а когда книги кончились, Альни сел в любимое кресло. Он потянулся было открыть первую книгу, которая подвернулась под руку, но библиотекарь ловко захлопнул ее перед самым его носом.  
— После такого, с позволения сказать, «лечения» нельзя сразу напрягать глаза, а ты уже и так начитался названий из списка, пока носился с книгами! Наш лорд необычайно великодушен, раз так возится с тобой, а ты хочешь испортить все его старания?  
— Нет! Но откуда вы… — начал было Альни, но историк только махнул рукой.  
— Ты считаешь меня идиотом?  
— Нет, что вы! Нет!  
— Вот-вот! За окно лучше смотри, а я, так уж и быть, почитаю тебе. — библиотекарь сел на свое место и откашлялся.

На следующий день Альни хотел было сам спуститься к лорду, но смутился, вспомнив насколько мучительно было хозяину даже просто находиться рядом с ним.  
«Завтра я приду к нему с утра… Просто спрошу как он себя чувствует. — успокоил он себя. — Милорд ведь не прогонит меня? А если велит уйти… я сразу же подчинюсь».  
Альни прошел в библиотеку, а Рудольф как будто только и ждал его, сразу указал арту на стопку книг.  
— На самый верхний стеллаж. — он кивнул на высокую лестницу в самой глубине библиотеки.  
Альни довольно долго возился со странной лестницей, которая могла ловко передвигаться на колесиках во все стороны по блестящей металлической трубе. Ему пришлось несколько раз спускаться, чтобы передвигать ее, и все это время вампир стоял снизу, наблюдая за каждым его движением, а когда тот закончил с книгами, спросил:  
— Ты был в нижней галерее?  
— Да, Анрис водил меня. — со вздохом ответил Альни.  
— Это не то. — сказал вампир и махнул рукой, подзывая человека. — Слезай, я покажу тебе гобелен с родословным древом рода Роквудов. Он очень большой, там не придется щуриться, чтобы прочесть, пока я не вижу!  
— Простите… — Альни виновато кивнул.

Они спустились по большой лестнице с холодным мраморными перилам, прошли по нижнему коридору и оказались перед высокими дубовыми дверями. Альни тронул потемневшую от времени резьбу и вспомнил, как Анрис берет его за руку, чтобы он тогда незрячий, мог увидеть пальцами искусно вырезанные из дерева завитки.  
Старый зал напоминал собрание предметов искусств во всем великолепии. Высокие стены украшали живописные портреты, были здесь и скульптуры на постаментах, а в самом дальнем углу арт смог рассмотреть небольшую статую мальчика, очень похожего на него самого. С такими же кудрявыми волосами и стройным тонким телом, только вот за спиной у его мраморного двойника была пара оперенных крыльев, похожих на крылья больших сильных птиц, вроде лебедей.  
Они шли дальше между множества портретов, а историк подробно рассказывал про каждого из изображенных вампиров. Здесь были мужчины и женщины в вычурной старинной одежде, которые надменно смотрели с холстов на зрителей, как будто были недовольны, что их покой потревожил простой вампир на пару с человеком. Но когда они добрались почти до конца стены, Альни застыл на месте.  
На небольшом полотне он узнал лорда до того, как тот лишился глаза и щеку перерезали шрамы. Здесь спокойное лицо вампира словно выступало из тени полотна в обрамление белого воротника. Этот портрет был лишен вычурности и только по булавке с гербом, скалывающей серый шелк галстука, зритель мог догадаться, что перед ним не простой вампир, а представитель одного из самых знатных родов.  
Историк что-то продолжал говорить, отвернувшись к огромному гобелену в виде большого раскидистого дуба с табличками, но Альни только жадно рассматривал портрет, не слыша ничего из его слов.  
«Вот значит какой милорд был до всего этого! — арт подошел ближе, вглядываясь в мельчайшие мазки, которые составляли картину. — У него вполне… красивое лицо было. Да и сейчас левая половина ведь почти не тронута… Не так уж и страшно. Ведь это правда просто полоски на коже и глаза нет»...

На следующее утро он никак не мог решиться, расчесал волосы и вспомнив, как старательно его наряжал куратор, поправил воротничок.  
Альни прошел вниз по знакомой винтовой лестнице и медленно ступил на темно-красный ковер коридора. Прислушался. Кто-то из слуг прошел вдалеке и скрылся из виду.  
«Я не должен вот так идти сам. Нужно ждать пока, хозяин позовет меня. — твердил он сам себе, и чем ближе подходил к знакомой двери тем сильнее замедлял шаг».  
Наконец, когда до нее оставалось около десятка шагов, и вовсе остановился. На глаза ему попалась темно-коричневая оббитая бархатом банкетка, стоящая как раз напротив резных дубовых дверей.  
«Я боюсь… — признался он сам себе, опускаясь на жесткое сиденье».  
«Нужно постучаться и если милорд откроет, просто спрошу, как он себя чувствует, и не буду разглядывать лицо как в прошлый раз! — Альни глубоко вздохнул».  
По коридору мимо шла горничная. На миг он подумал что, она сейчас постучится в дверь апартаментов, но вампирша прошла мимо, только слегка кивнув арту.  
Ему стало неловко, что его могут заметить и другие слуги, и он не стал дожидаться пока на этаж решит прийти кто-то еще. Оглянулся по сторонам, поднялся с банкетки и сделал шажок к двери. Прислушался и на цыпочках подошел к высоким дверям с блестящими ручками.  
За тяжелыми створками послышались шаги и правая ручка чуть шевельнулась. Альни задержал дыхание, глядя как бронзовый завиток медленно опускается вниз, едва щелкая хорошо смазанным механизмом.

Роквуд приоткрыл дверь и был очень удивлен, когда увидел стоящего почти на пороге человека. Тот мельком глянул на него, взгляд быстро прошелся по шрамам, повязке и арт сразу же опустил глаза, рассматривая темно-серый платок под воротником рубашки.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — вырвались сами собой слова и вампир тут же успел пожалеть о глупом вопросе.  
— Я просто… хотел спросить как вы себя чувствуете, хозяин? — голос хьюманарта дрогнул.  
— Не называй меня так, «лорд Роквуд» или «милорд» больше подойдет. — поморщившись сказал вампир.  
— Хорошо, хо… милорд. — кивнул человек, все так же не решаясь посмотреть в лицо.  
— Я пойду… — проговорил он, разворачиваясь, но Роквуд поймал его за руку.  
— Постой! Куда ты? — он сильно сжал локоть, и Альни передернул плечами. — Я ведь как раз за тобой хотел подняться.

В кабинете едва горел камин, но теперь все шторы были раздвинуты, давая неяркому зимнему утру полностью залить комнату ровным светом.  
На Альни кабинет произвел впечатление и он, кажется, забыв зачем пришел, принялся рассматривать широкий стол, заваленный всевозможными бумагами и книгами, мягкий диван с парой кресел и пушистый, уже хорошо знакомый на ощупь ковер из овчины. Поднял голову глядя на обшитый древесными панелями потолок с большой люстрой посередине.  
Вампир стоял за его спиной, наблюдая, как человек с интересом смотрит на тускло мерцающие под потолком стеклянные подвески. Он медленно вдохнул и все же почувствовал тонкий, но уже едва ощутимый запах крови. Теперь он только слегка щекотал ноздри, чуть возбуждая аппетит. Роквуд прошел к столику с фляжкой и плеснул в стакан немного крови, выпил все до капли и подошел к арту.  
— О… простите, мне нужно, наверное, отойти? — Альни сделал шаг назад и наткнулся спиной на диван.  
«Боится или… ему отвратительно смотреть на меня? — подумал Роквуд, глядя сверху вниз на смущенного человека».  
— Подойди сюда. — сказал он и подвел арта к окну, указывая рукой сквозь стекло.  
— Что ты видишь?  
— Лес и реку с деревянным мостом. Этот тот мост, по которому мы прошли на прогулке?  
— Да.  
— А что вон там? Это ведь крыши домов? — спросил Альни, касаясь пальцами стекла.  
— Это небольшой поселок. Там живут некоторые слуги, из тех, что служат в замке. Раньше там жил Анрис. — Роквуд подошел ближе к арту, но не решился тронуть его за плечо.  
За окном пошел крупный снег, и человек стал с интересом наблюдать, как у стекла кружат белые, как пух хлопья.  
— Получается… это все ваши владения? Все эти заснеженные поля и леса?  
— Да. Много земель, дальше за лесом. — он склонился к светлому облаку волос. — Это северная часть, есть еще южнее, но там тоже не особенно тепло.  
— Очень красиво. — тихо отозвался Альни, глядя как на каменный подоконник оседают, будто устав порхать снежинки. Он чуть обернулся к лорду, и Роквуд слегка сжал тонкое теплое плечико сквозь ткань рубашки.  
— Тебе неприятно смотреть на меня или боишься?  
— Нет что вы! Но… ведь вам не понравилось, как я рассматривал вас тогда, пока вы спали. — решился ответить Альни. — Я не хотел обидеть… ведь до этого только ваш голос слышал. — и добавил почти шепотом: — Мне было интересно какой вы…  
Роквуд приподнял красивую головку за подбородок, арт сначала отводил взгляд, но потом любопытство взяло верх. Его огромные серо-голубые глаза, окончательно освободились от пленки и теперь смотрели на лорда, жадно изучая каждую черточку. Во взгляде человека не было отвращения или страха, но вампиру на миг показалось, будто Альни сравнивает его с кем-то.  
— Я видел ваш портрет в нижней галерее. — смутившись ответил арт. — А можно мне…дотронуться? — ладонь замерла в нескольких дюймах от лица лорда.  
Вампир протянул руку и сам положил пальцы арта себе на щеку.  
— Теперь можно, Альни… — Роквуд и закрыл глаз, чтобы не смутить ненароком человека.  
Рука медленно гладила его по щеке, осторожно обводила шрамы и ему показалось, что по холодной коже растекается тепло от едва ощутимых прикосновений, и вся его природа вампира жадно впитывает их, как будто хочет забрать даже такое, едва уловимое тепло, чтобы как можно скорее восстановиться после изнуряющей голодовки. Вторая рука легла на правую щеку и Альни осторожно тронул бровь и медленно провел вниз чувствуя как чуть-чуть покалывают пальцы отросшие волоски на подбородке. Он слегка потер их подушечкой пальца и вампир улыбнулся.  
— Ты давно не выходил на улицу? — спросил лорд, решившись приоткрыть глаз.  
— Давно. Наверное неделю назад. — отозвался Альни.

Они спустились вниз и когда уже подошли к двери во внутренний двор, Роквуд понял что арт одет только в простую рубашку и тонкий жилет, а сам он успел накинуть теплый плащ с меховой опушкой.  
— Ты же замерзнешь? — он нахмурился.  
— А… да, наверное. — Альни виновато улыбнулся. — Но вы же сказали, что мы не пойдем далеко, а только во двор?  
— Да, сегодня я не способен на дальние прогулки.  
Роквуд взял человека под руку и набросил ему на плечо полу своего плаща.  
Вампир провел его в небольшой садик у замковой стены, где с высоты все поля и леса были как на ладони. В коконе из плотной ткани было довольно тепло и Альни впервые смог увидеть окружающую природу не сквозь двойные стекла окон.  
— Я думал, никогда больше… не смогу видеть, и так и буду всю жизнь в темноте… — он поднял глаза на вампира и тот увидел слезинку на щеке.  
— Плачешь?  
— Да… — всхлипнул Альни, а потом, словно опомнившись, воскликнул:  
— Ведь я... даже не сказал вам спасибо! Простите, простите меня, милорд! — он прижал руки к лицу и на щеках выступил легкий румянец. — Милорд, я не знаю, как отблагодарить вас! Вы так мучились со мной, а я плохой хьюманарт! — лицо его было в этот момент таким растерянным и виноватым, что лорд чуть улыбнулся.  
— Хороший! — отозвался он, прижимая к себе человека.  
— Как я могу, отблагодарить вас? Я ведь уже… — начал было он, но Роквуд положил палец ему на губы.  
— Никак. Просто живи и все.  
— Но… Может моя кровь…  
— Альни!  
Арт поплотнее прижался к широкому боку и притих. Они простояли бы так, еще долго, но вампир в этот раз замерз быстрее человека. Он, борясь со слабостью, тяжело облокотился на край выщербленной стены, и только когда воротник плаща почти весь занесло снежинками, решил идти в дом.  
Путь вверх по лестнице оказался не таким простым, как вниз и ему пришлось опереться на плечо арта. Альни притих, понимая, что сейчас не время для разговоров, держался поближе к лорду, стараясь помочь ему насколько это было возможно.

Наконец они добрались до апартаментов и Роквуд тяжело опустился в кресло, прямо в засыпанном снегом плаще. Альни помог ему расстегнуть застежку, чтобы освободится от намокшей ткани.  
— Подай… Там на столе. — проговорил вампир и арт бросился к уже знакомой фляжке на подносе. Вампир, сдержав дрожь в пальцах наполнил стаканчик наполовину и медленно пригубил кровь и только после этого почувствовал, насколько он еще слаб. Он поежился, и человек это заметил.  
— Милорд вы сильно замерзли? Может вам дать что-нибудь потеплее, а то вы только в рубашке одной? Может что-нибудь теплое из одежды?  
— Не надо, это скоро пройдет. Альни, иди к себе, мне нужно немного поспать. Приходи вечером. — сказал лорд глядя на слегка замерзшего хьюманарта.  
— Да, милорд. — тот быстро кивнул и в этот раз без единого возражения поспешил к двери, а Роквуд тяжело поднялся и пошел в спальню.

«Совсем немного прошелся… — думал лорд, стаскивая рубашку. — Когда же я перестану мерзнуть»?  
Он долго не мог улечься на кровати. Под толстым теплым одеялом было довольно прохладно, нужно было встать, найти и накинуть поверх него покрывало, но путь в соседнюю комнату сейчас для него был равносилен прогулке пешком до самого дальнего края своих владений.  
«Полежу немного, и согреюсь… — Роквуд задремал, прижимая к груди край одеяла».

Альни тихо закрыл дверь и пошел к себе, но дойдя до двери своей комнаты остановился.  
«Лорд так замерз, а я вот совсем нет, хоть и человек. — остановился и улыбнулся, собственной догадке. — А может мне… — он развернулся и поспешил обратно».  
Замер у двери, а потом тихо надавил на ручку, молясь про себя, чтобы она не скрипнула. Дверь словно и впрямь услышала его мольбы и бесшумно пропустила его в апартаменты. Альни тихо пробрался через кабинет и гостиную в спальню. Здесь шторы были задернуты, и он на цыпочках дошел до постели, боясь разбудить вампира.

— Ты? — Роквуд приоткрыл глаз, глядя на тонкую фигурку у самого края кровати. — Уже вечер?  
— Нет… Я подумал и… — Альни переминался с ноги на ногу, теребя воротник.  
— Вы же из-за меня так сильно замерзли…  
Он принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке, снял ее и отложил на столик. Потом быстро, боясь передумать, отправил вслед за ней штаны и остался в одном тонком белье. Роквуд услышал легкий вздох, и человек все же провел ладонями по бедрам, стаскивая светлые, почти в тон кожи трусики.  
— Что ты делаешь? — сказал вампир глядя на бледное тело в темноте спальни больше похожее на мраморное изваяние.  
— Я помогу вам согреться. — тихо ответил ангел и вокруг его головы чуть дрогнул ореол светлых кудрей. Он сел на край кровати, приподнял одеяло и быстро забрался в постель, прижимаясь теплой грудью к широкой прохладной спине. Роквуд почувствовал, как почти горячие руки обвиваются вокруг талии и Альни, словно прочитав мысли, обнимает его так крепко, как будто хочет слиться с ним в единое целое.  
— Я не такой теплый, как были вы тогда… — извиняясь прошептал он, прижимаясь гладкой щекой к спине между лопаток. — ...но вам ведь будет хоть немного теплее?  
— Альни, детка… — Роквуд поймал тонкое запястье и коснулся губами теплой руки.  
— Хоть немного?  
— Да, будет…


End file.
